Healing
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It's been four years since they parted and an event brings Grissom back but is it what he thinks it is or will he be surprised? Will it make him stay? Will they be able to forgive their past mistakes and be like it was meant to be or have they moved on from one another? Also somebody is targeting them, will they make it out alive? Flashbacks are set in season 13 with my own twist.
1. Where life had taken her

Disclaimer: I Don't own the main Characters

Hi everybody, did anybody miss me? Here is a brand new story.

Summary: It's been four years since they parted and an event brings Grissom back but is it what he thinks it is or will he be surprised? Will it make him stay? Will they be able to forgive their past mistakes and be like it was meant to be or have they moved on from one another? Also somebody is targeting them, will they make it out alive? Flashbacks are set in season 13 with my own twist.

AN: Characters might be a little out of Character, I really do try.

AN#2: Even though I know Catherine is not in Season 13 this is my twist so I included her instead of Finely sorry if you don't like that but please still be respectful to the story.

Title: Healing  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship  
Time-line: 4 years after season 13  
Spoilers: Any episodes from seasons 1-13 could be referenced  
Warnings: Mention of Major Character death, Very Minor Character(s) Death, Violence, Minor suggestive themes, some language  
Main Parings: Sara/OC, GSR, OC/OC  
Minor Pairings: Catnip, Greg/OC  
Other Characters: DB Russell, Morgan (Mention and a brief visit), Finley (Mention only)

* * *

Title: Healing

Chapter 1: Where life had taken her

Sara was in a room, sitting in a chair, at place she never liked and this time was no exception, even more so now. She hears a beeping of the heart machine indicating that there is still life in the young child that is lying in the bed next to her chair. She took a shaky breath and looked at the little, brown-haired girl in the bed, she was laying on her side with her blue eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

Sara puts her hand on the little girl's cheek, ran her thumb up and down and said. "It's ok baby we will find out what's wrong with you." When her little girl was getting sicker she took her to the doctor and they ran a bunch of tests now they just need to wait for the results.

If someone would have told her when she was younger that she would have ended up like this she would have never believed them.

As she looked over her daughter she thought back to the past:

It was 1999 and she was 26 going on 27 when she first walked in that seminar and the second she saw the teacher standing in front of the classroom behind the podium she felt like her heart was beating for the first time and from that moment on there wasn't a day or moment that went by where he didn't come into her thoughts. They formed a strong bond in those three days he was in San Francisco and their friendship carried on through the months after he left, emailing and calling each other with thoughts about work or whatever else that was on their minds, except for how they really felt.

When he called her on that October day in 2000 asking her to come to Vegas to help in an internal investigation she said yes, anything to get her closer to him and plus she had really missed him, yeah they talked often but it wasn't the same as being face to face.

When he asked her to stay she didn't hesitate a minute because she had a feeling he felt the same as her and she thought it was only going to be a matter of time before they told each other how they felt then everything would be out in the open so they could start their new lives together but what she didn't count on was being around a different kind of man than she had met in San Francisco. He was more guarded around her, especially after her first year there.

The two years that followed were some of the hardest and confusing times when it came to him. One moment it would feel like he was pulling her close to him and then the next he would push her away, and every time he did that it left her heartbroken. It became so hard to work with him at one point that she wanted to take a leave of absence to rethink if she could really stay. Then he sent that plant and her heart won out, she knew she couldn't leave more than she could stop breathing so she stayed, hoping that was a turning point. Which it was but not in the direction she was hoping.

Things were good for a few months but then he started pushing her away again, acting differently and more guarded than ever. It wasn't until years later till she found out the reason why, he was going deaf and he didn't want her to think of him any differently and she never would have because she loved him. She had so much love for him she even stayed after he rejected her dinner invitation.

That rejection hurt more than words could express and with the combination of the rejection, almost getting blown up in the lab, being the other woman in another relationship and not getting the promotion, she turned to alcohol. She didn't realize how far she had taken it until she was pulled over for an almost DUI, he had come to the police station and taken her home. After that night things between them started to turn again, this time for the good. It was baby steps and a very slow process but it was working.

A couple of months into her fifth year she broke down and told him about her childhood. It was hard to do but he wanted to understand a little at what she was going through and she thought if she lowered her walls then he might do the same so she told him. As she poured her heart out about her childhood he was there the whole time, holding her hand and finally there was the glimpse of the man who she had met in San Francisco and her heart was rejoicing.

Even though they were taking more steps working on their relationship after that day, it didn't take a major turning point until she was held hostage in the mental hospital. Those few terrifying minutes sent a shock through him and he finally knew what to do about them and so on that Sunday all their feelings came out and that was the start of their romantic relationship and besides a few minor things trough the years, that was best thing that had ever happened in her life at that point.

But just because they had what they had always wanted it still wasn't easy, especially because they had to keep it a secret from everybody. They didn't want to be separated or worse one of them losing their jobs so they did what they had to do and dealt with their ups and downs as a couple no matter how hard it became.

And for two years things were better than ever between them and more than she had imagined. And despite the rocky parts of his one month sabbatical and Heather coming back into their lives briefly her life was just as she wanted it, who would have thought that in one moment everything changed.

A serial killer, who they named the Miniature killer, was on the streets which they had tried to track down for months. Towards the end of the case the Miniature killer wanted to get back at Grissom so she took the only woman he ever loved and placed her under a car and left her to die but with determination and not wanting her life to end like that she freed herself, just to almost die in the scorching hot desert.

When she opened her eyes in the helicopter her guarding angel was looking back at her with all the emotion he could show and with his hand in hers she knew they were going to be ok, she just didn't know how wrong she was.

The aftermath of the Miniature killer left them to deal with their secret being exposed and one of them had to move to swing shift, she told him that she would do it because the team needed him and she thought she could use more sunlight in her life. She found out that she may have worked in the sunlight now but her life was starting to feel like darkness again. Murder after murder, crime scene after crime scene was taking a big toll on her and the only bright spot in those months was his proposal. It had come out of nowhere but she couldn't imagine it any other way by him and there was only one answer to that question, yes.

But despite the proposal and him trying as best as he could to help her through the ordeal she couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing she felt she had to do. She left Vegas, her colleagues and more importantly him. It was truly one of the hardest things she ever had to do but she knew nothing good would have come if she had stayed and so she went out and buried her ghosts from her past.

It's kind of Ironic if she thought about it long enough but the team member who had a hand in her coming to Vegas in the first place was the same one who made her come back. The death of her colleague/friend was very hard on her, really on all of them, but no more than Grissom. She could see the pain in his eyes right before he hugged her in his office and when he was retelling the accounts of that night. All she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms, shut out the world and take his pain away. And she tried but he wanted something she couldn't give him at the time, he wanted her to stay. She loved him very much but she knew Vegas wasn't the place for her right then and she couldn't tell him to give up a career he worked so hard for. So after a heated, cryptic discussion she left for the second time. It was just as hard, if not harder than the first time.

After she left the second time she visited her mother then went out and traveled and instead of taking pictures of dead bodies and crime scenes she was taking pictures of wildlife, plant life and the beautiful scenarios that she came across, it was peace she didn't know she could have. The only thing that was missing was him. Eventually though she knew she had to let him go and the moment after she sent him that video she wanted to take it back but knew she couldn't, their lives were going on different paths.

Months after that video was sent and her trying to heal her broken heart, her and the crew members ended up in Costa Rica.

After a few days of enjoying the scenery she saw a monkey in the tree by their camp and started to take pictures of it, not knowing a few minutes later her life was about to take a turn again.

She had felt a presence behind her and it was a familiar one but she was confused by it because she thought she would have never felt it here and when she turned around and saw him standing there, her heart just about leapt out of her chest and tears wanted desperately to come out.

In that moment when they showed with their eyes how much they had missed and loved one another it didn't matter to her that it took him months to go after her. The important thing she would always remember was that he did. He retried from the life he had known long before he had met her and made her a priority, something she had always wanted. Not that she wanted to come between his work she just wanted to know she was important to him and that answered all her doubts. It was the most passionate reunion she ever had in her life and something she will always remember.

They had gotten married a few days later and after their wonderful honeymoon they broke away from the crew and went on their own and for months they traveled to places she could only dream about, visiting various rainforests and watching him become more engrossed at every bug/insect he could find and giving her a 20 minute lecture on each and every one but she didn't care because she was with the man she had loved for a decade and anything he wanted to talk about is ok with her, she could listen to him for days. They were more carefree than ever and they wished this feeling could last forever but what she should have known by now was that life could take her in a whole different direction.

She couldn't tell you why they decided to settle in Paris, until their research grant was approved, but she could tell you how she felt when he started teaching. She felt like she was going to become something she never wanted to feel like, a housewife. She loved being married to him and didn't mind doing the house chores but when she saw him have a routine of getting out of bed and going to work day after day she knew she couldn't handle just being at home waiting for him night after night, that wasn't her and not something she wanted.

So when she had gotten a call to come back to Vegas to help out she jumped at the chance, of course she talked about it with her husband and they both agreed that it was something she needed to do and that it was going to be temporary but what they didn't know was that decision was going to change their lives forever.

What started out as a temporary thing turned into something longer and before they knew it three years had passed.

He had left Paris to do his own research, their visits and talks had become slim to non-existent and she had started to miss him, being close to him, coming home to him after a hard days work and needing his comfort when she needed it the most. It started to weigh on them, especially her. She figured that he started to catch on because when they had gotten to talk, which wasn't very often by than, and before they hung up her voice would already be hitching like she was ready to cry.

So on that horrible night when that phone call she had been dreading all day came from him, telling her what he thought would be in her best interest, she really shouldn't have been that surprised. She knew something had to be done she just never thought he would have chosen the route he took and when they hung up, that was it. A 14 year friend/relationship, the only relationship that had ever meant anything to her, had ended.

After that phone call she felt off, her life was in shambles and she made choices she wouldn't have normally made.

She had gotten through some of the worst months of her life with the support of her friends. Then before she knew it four years have passed and she had moved on the best she could.

She sighed, shaking off her thoughts of the past, looked at the little girl in the bed and thinks. 'Now This.'

She hears the door open and looks in that direction and instead of the doctor coming into the room it was a short brown-haired, blue-eyed, medium-sized build, 5'11 man.

She gives him a small smile and he walks fully into the room, sits down in the chair across from her and hands her a coffee. She takes it after saying thanks and as she was taking a sip he asked. "Has the doctor come in yet?"

She swallowed, shook her head and replied with her voice hitching. "No."

The man looked at her then puts his hand on top of hers, so it was covering both hers and the little girl's hand then speaks. "It will be ok Sara, Isabella will be alright."

She took a breath looked at him and replied. "I hope your right Thomas because I need her as much as she needs me."

Thomas Dixon started working at the lab four years ago and immediately they clicked. He had come into her life at one of her darkest times and she didn't know where she would have been if it wasn't for him.

He gives her a small smile and replied. "I know you do and you know I'll be here every step of the way."

She smiles with a nod and said. "Thank you."

He nods, looks at the little girl in the bed and replied. "No need to thank me. Where else would I be?"

She sees the love in his eyes for Isabella and tears started to fill in hers she looked down and prayed her little girl would be alright.

* * *

AN: Want to know what happens next? Interested in more? Please review.


	2. Secret revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret revealed

Sara had stepped out of the hospital room to get some air since she knew her little girl was in good hands. Thomas loved Isabella just as much as she did, she could say he loved Isabella more than her but that was impossible because Isabella was her world. She didn't know where she would have been without Isabella keeping her grounded these last four years.

Eventually Sara made her way back to the room and opened the door then stood in the doorway and looked on the bed. Thomas had moved from the chair next to the bed to sitting up next to Isabella, holding her in his arms and whispering to her while she slept. She wiped an unexpected tear away, walked fully into the room and that's when Thomas looked Sara's way.

She gives him a smile and said. "Your good with her, I don't know if I every told you that before."

He shook his head with a smile of his own and replied. "You have and it's easy because I'm crazy about her." He leans down, kissed Isabella's head, looked back at Sara and said with another smile. "And it helps when I am crazy about her mother too." She smiles then looks away with a small blush. Him talking like that to her wasn't new, she just couldn't help it every time he said nice things to her. He was so sweet to her and Isabella. Her thoughts were interrupted when he asked. "Now the question is are you as crazy about me as I am to you?"

She looks back at him, his blue eyes were sparkling and she couldn't help but think about Grissom's eyes. They both may have the same color but they were different shades. Thomas's were a little darker but he still had the warmth and the kindness in them. Sara mentally shook her head from those thoughts and was about to open her mouth when the door opened behind her.

Thomas turned his attention the door and Sara turned around and saw Dr. Maya Chase standing there, she was a woman in her early 30's with long brown hair, green eyes, slim build and stood two inches shorter than Sara.

They have eye contact and the Dr. whispered. "Ms. Sidle can I talk to you outside?" Sara nodded, already feeling her stomach tighten.

While Dr. Chase waited in the doorway holding the door open for her, Sara looked back toward the bed and Thomas asked. "Do you want me with you?"

She nodded and watched Thomas carefully put Isabella back to a lying down position and after another kiss on the head then fixing the blankest around to make sure she was covered and after one more long look he walks up to Sara, puts his hand on the small of her back and both of them walked out into the hall. When they were out of the door way the Dr. walked away from the room too, the door shutting behind her.

They continued to walk to a more private area in the hall then Sara looked at the doctor and asked. "What's wrong with my little girl?"

Dr. Chase looked at Sara then looked down, both Sara and Thomas's heart were speeding up and before Sara could ask again Dr. Chase looked back at them and told her the bad news.

Sara's world started spinning faster and she couldn't stand up straight, Thomas caught her before she crumbled to the hospital floor and walked her over to the chairs and sat her down in one of them. He sits down next to her, took her hand and they both continued to listen to the doctor talk. Finally when she was done, Sara looked up at her and said. "Now what? how do we beat this disease?"

The doctor cleared her throat and replied. "The only chance for her survival now is a bone marrow transplant. I would like to test family, friends and anybody we can gather up to see who is a compatible match for your daughter. I would like to start with her parents first." Sara nodded in understanding then watched the doctor look at Thomas and heard her ask. "So would her father like to be tested first?"

Sara's mouth went dry and her heart sped up again as Thomas cleared his throat, shook his head and replied. "I'm not Isabella's father."

Dr. Chase looked embarrassed and said. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have assumed." Maya saw how caring Thomas was with that little girl and was a bit surprised he wasn't the father, he defiantly played the part of a good, loving father.

Thomas shook his head again and replied, getting the doctor out of her thoughts. "It's ok. That assumption happens more than you think."

Dr. Chase nodded, looked at Sara and asked. "Will the father be available?"

Sara cleared her throat and replied. "I'm sure we can get him here." After she said that she wasn't sure if that was the truth. She hadn't seen or talked to him in four years. The doctor nodded and right as she was going to talk Sara speaks. "I'll get tested now, if that's ok."

Dr. Chase nodded and replied. "I'll go set up and I'll come and get you when I'm ready." Sara nodded sadly and looked down.

Dr. Chase steps closer to Sara, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "I like her odds. If she is as strong as I think she is she will beat this."

Sara looks up at the doctor and nods her head and responded. "Thank you Doctor." Dr. Chase gave her a reassuring smile, patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

Sara looked back down shaking her head and trying to hold in her tears. Thomas puts an arm around her shoulders, brings her closer, which was kind of hard because of the arm of the chair was in the way, then said. "Sara you heard the doctor she can beat this."

She shakes her head, stands up and with her back to him she replied. "I'm being punished."

Thomas shakes his head, gets up from the chair he was sitting in, walks up behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders and said. "Being punished for what? for being the best mom you could be? No, I don't by that. This is life and illnesses happen. Sometimes its worse then what we would like but." He stops and turned her around then puts his hand on her cheek to wipe a few tears away and said looking into her eyes. "But she is going to pull through this. She is the strongest little girl I have ever seen and mostly because she has you inside of her, half the battle is already won."

She gives him a small smile then was going to open her mouth to speak but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and he continued. "Your feelings were all over the place when you made the decision that you did but it's too late to second guess it now and it won't do anybody any good." He sighed then said. "It's all about what you do from this moment on and the choice you have to make."

Sara shakes her head and replied without hesitation. "There is no choice, I know what I have to do and regardless on how I was feeling at the time I still should have told him." He was going to open his mouth but she continued. "But your right dwelling on it isn't going to help." Then a second later she sighed with tears in her eyes while shakes her head and said. "I just don't know how I am going to tell Grissom that he is not only a father but that his daughter is in a life or death situation and he could be the one to save her life."

He puts his hand back on her cheek, looks into her eyes and said. "I'll still be here helping you out if you need me." She gives him another small smile then he brings her in his arms and hugs her, giving her all the comfort and strength he could, knowing she gong to need it from here until her little girl was better.

While in the hug her mind takes her back to four years ago.

* * *

AN: Sorry the chapter was short, chapters will be longer after this one. Next Chapter(s): The next three chapters will take you back in the past. Hope you still want more. Please review.


	3. Four years ago- Part 1

AN: In my story her birthday is in September, just thought I would let you know. Thanks for the reviews, it was nice seeing new people reviewing my story so an extra thanks to them. I appreciated them all. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Four years ago- Part 1

Sara was sitting alone in the break room at the lab after coming back to work from her two-week vacation. She was looking down at her coffee and thought about her time off.

_Flashback_

_After the ordeal she went through on her birthday three weeks ago she had decided it was finally time to take a vacation and so she went to San Francisco to visit her mother since she was there now. _

_And after visiting her mom for a week and a half she was at the airport in line for her ticket to go back to Vegas when s__he feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, looked at the screen and her heart skipped a beat at who was texting her. She hadn't heard from him since the last time he texted her, which was a few weeks ago. This got her curious as to what he would be saying. She took a step forward as the line was moving and opened her text message and read it._

_'Hi Sara, hope you are doing ok. I just wanted to let you know I am in Paris for a few days before I head back out to my next adventure. Take care, Grissom.'  
__She lowered the phone down and mentally shook her head. She didn't know if he had meant to send her this or if it was just out of habit._

_The moment after reading it a second time she couldn't tell you why she chose to do this but she felt she had too and so she made a quick and unplanned decision._

_It was finally her turn to get her ticket and she smiled at the woman behind the counter and the woman asked how she could help her today._

_Sara replied. "A ticket to Paris France, please."_

_The woman started typing away as she got the information and looked at Sara's credentials then finally the ticket was handed to her. Sara took a moment's hesitation then grabbed the ticket while the woman smiled and said. "Enjoy, I heard it was a wonderful place."_

_Sara nodded with a smile of her own but didn't comment then she turned and walked out of line, looked at the ticket and saw that she had 15 minutes until her flight and it was just in time to get to her gate number. When__ she got there it was time to board._

_By the time she got on the plane and in her seat and looking down at her ring that she still wore, not ready to let it go just yet. She was hoping she was doing the right thing. She was taking a huge risk with her heart on the line but she had to see him, had to be with him, even if it was only for one more day and night._

_End of flashback_

Before her thoughts continued they were interrupted when she heard Nick and Greg walk in the room talking.

They see Sara sitting there and Nick asked. "Hey Sara did you have fun on your time off?"

She nods and Greg asked as he was sitting down. "So how was your trip to San Francisco?"

They didn't know about her impromptu visit to Paris but really she didn't have a plan to go either so if she didn't know they sure wouldn't have known and it was something she would never tell them.

Sara could tell that Greg was fishing for some information and she just said. "It was fine Greg."

Greg smiled back and said. "Yeah and did you see anybody we know?"

She shakes her head with a small smile and said. "Just my mother, like I told you it was my reason for going."

Greg was about to open his mouth again but Nick spoke before he did. "I'm glad you had the time to clear your head, are you going to be ok?" He could still tell that things were still hard for her even though it's been a few months since her world started crumbling down.

Right now she doesn't think she would ever be fully ok again so she just told him the truth. "It's still going to take a little time."

Greg and Nick both smile then Nick reaches to put his hand on top of hers as a friendly gesture and said. "And we will be here for you every step of the way."

Sara smiles and puts her other hand on top of Nick's then Greg's hand joined the pile, she looks at both of them and spoke trying not to get to chocked up. "Thank you." Nick smiled again then it got bigger.

She was about to ask what that big smile was for but she got her answer a second later when a fourth voice entered the room. "Can anybody join your little club?"

Sara smiles and after all the hands moved away from one another she turned and said jokingly. "Probably when the spirit moves you, which will be when? never." The guys all said 'ooo.' The blond shakes her head with a chuckle, remembering saying that when Sara had started working here. Sara get's up from her seat and walks to the doorway.

They look at each other and the blond looks at Sara with sympathy when she noticed the ring was off her finger and before Sara broke down the blond brings her in a comforting hug.

As they were pulling back Sara speaks again. "What are you doing here Catherine?"

Catherine gives her a small smile and said. "Well first off I had to make sure you were ok."

"How did you kno..."

Catherine cuts her off as she walked to Nick. "And secondly to make sure this man wasn't going to do anything stupid like quitting."

Sara watched Nick put his arm around Catherine's shoulder and normally she wouldn't have thought nothing of it but the look in their eyes told her something more than friendship was going on between them. It dawned on her how Catherine knew what was going on, they had been talking and became a couple while she was gone. She shook her head and spoke. "How long has this been going on? I was only gone for two weeks right?"

They all chuckled and as Nick, Catherine and Sara sat down Greg spoke without really thinking on what he was saying. "Oh come on Sara, I think in some ways they were like you and Griss..." He stops when he saw the look on Sara's face before she looked down, he shakes his head and said. "Sorry Sara."

She sighed, looks at the him and replied. "It's ok, we all know we can't avoid saying his name forever. It's bound to happen every now and then."

They all nodded in agreement then Catherine asked. "Has anybody heard from him?" Nick and Greg shake their heads 'no' then Catherine looked at Sara and saw a strange look on her face before she had looked down at her coffee cup and that made Catherine very curious but before anything else was said on that subject their boss, DB Russell walks in the room with the assignment sheets in his hand.

He looked around the table to make sure everybody was there and when he was satisfied he smiled and talked. "Before I hand out the assignments I have a few announcements to make." They nodded and waited. He continued a second later. "First off, Sara it's nice to have you back, I trust you enjoyed your time off?"

She nodded with a small smile an replied. "I did, Thanks for asking."

Russell nodded back, looked at Catherine and spoke again. "And it's always good to see a familiar face back with us, it's sad that Finely left us but I am happy your here." Catherine smiles and Russell continued talking to her. "No chance you leaving us again right?"

Catherine smiled bigger, shook her head, puts her hand top of Nick's which was on the table and replied looking at Nick, while he was looking back at her. "Right. Nothing is better than what is right here." Russell and Greg smiled, Sara smiled for a second then looked down feeling the loneliness creep in again.

Russell nodded again and continued. "And that brings us to the next subject. I need a second in command." They all look at Russell for a minute then all their eyes turned to Sara.

She looks at them surprised and said while looking at her supervisor. "Me?" Russell nodded, Sara looked at Catherine and said. "But Ca..."

Catherine cuts her off. "It's your turn Sara and besides I don't want anything getting in the way with my relationship with Nick." Sara looks at Nick to make sure he was on board and he agreed with Catherine then she looks at Greg and he was smiling while nodding his head too.

Sara looked back at Russell, smiled and replied. "I would be honored, thank you."

"Your welcome Sara."

After the congratulations were heard around the table, Russell continued. "I know we have been a man down since Morgan transferred to days but that problem is about to be solved. In fact..." and right before he got to finish he was cut off when there was a page for him to go to the reception desk.  
He looked at his team and said. "Excuse me." They nodded and he walked out of the room after leaving the assignment sheets on the table.

When he was gone they look towards Greg and he had his head down, Sara shook her head and spoke. "It's not your fault that Morgan went to days."

He looks at Sara and said. "Isn't it? It became so hard to work me that she couldn't stay."

Nick gets in the conversation. "You can't help who you fall in love with Greggo."

Sara nodded and gets back in the conversation. "And we know how much you love Amanda."

Greg had met Amanda a few months ago while he was shopping for dinner at a supermarket and they clicked right away.

Greg sighed, nodded then replied. "And I do, so much. But I just wish it wouldn't have hurt Morgan in the process." Greg could sense how Morgan was feeling toward him and he would admit there was something there for him too but when he met Amanda things had changed and the moment Morgan found out about Amanda things were never the same again. They nodded knowing there wasn't anything more they could say.

A few seconds later Russell walked in the room with a man who was the same age as Nick and Sara, he had short brown-hair, blue-eyes, medium-sized build and was 5'11.

Russell and the new guy stopped in front of the table and Russell said. "Everybody I want you to met your new team member Thomas Dixon, he is CSI level 3 from Boston." Thomas smiled at the team and the team introduced themselves to him and after he shook all their hands Russell handed out the assignments, giving a solo to Catherine, putting Nick and Greg together and assigning Sara with Thomas.

After he dismisses them he walks out of the break room and headed back to his office to do that dreadful paperwork.

When everybody else left the room, leaving Thomas and Sara alone, he looks at Sara and said. "So the newly appointed second in command gets stuck with the newbie."

Sara raises an eyebrow at him and said. "How did you know about the promotion?"

Thomas smiled and said. "Would you believe me if I told you I could read your mind?" Sara shook her head with a small smile. Thomas smiled bigger and said. "Russell told me. He also said that you could be feisty at times and that your one of the best CSI's out there." Sara smiled again at his words then gets up from her seat and as she was walking with her coffee mug to the sink he continues. "So naturally after he said that I thought that couldn't be possible because I thought I was one of the best."

Sara turned around to look at him and replied with a smirk. "You seem to think very highly of yourself don't you?"

He happily smiled that she caught on his joking manner, he did that so they could break the ice right away, then replied. "Nope just very confident."

She dries her wet hands using a paper towel then after tossing it away she walked over to the table to get the assignment sheet then she looks at him and asked. "Really? How confident are you?"

He smiled again catching her bait then took a small step toward her but still keeping enough distance from her personal space and said looking into her brown eyes. "Confident enough to know that by the end of the shift..." He stops for a second and Sara was waiting for him to say something that would alter her opinion of him and think he was just like one of those guys that has a huge ego and thinks he knows it all but was surprised when he finished with."...I'll never doubt Russell's word again and that I'll truly enjoy leaning all the new things I can from you."

The moment Thomas saw Sara he could sense something special in her and it was different then with any other woman he had met but he could also detect a little sadness there too, she had a dim light around her. Sara looked away smiling from his comment and Thomas thought it was very cute and couldn't wait to get to know her more, he had a feeling they were going to work fine together.

After a few seconds she looks back at him, cleared her throat and said with another smirk. "How about we get to work so you can show me how good you really are."

Thomas shakes his head and said. "You are a feisty one but I accept your challenge." Sara nodded with another smile then Thomas steps back, moves to his side, waves his hand in front of him indicating for her to walk ahead of him then asked. "Shall we?" Sara faltered a step after he said those words, remembering somebody else saying those words to her all the time.

Thomas felt the good atmosphere drop after that then he looked at her and asked sincerely."You ok?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "I'm fine. Let's get to work ok?" Thomas nodded and Sara walked in front of him while he was following her, he felt her sadness again and he wondered what could make her so sad and how could he help her, if he could that is. He promised himself he will at least try because a beautiful woman like that shouldn't be as sad she was..

* * *

AN: More to come from the past. Hope your still with me. Please review.


	4. Four Years ago-Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4: Four Years ago-Part 2

Nick, Catherine and Greg were sitting at the table doing their final write ups on their case's when Thomas and Sara walked in the break room they all said hi then Nick mentioned that Finn called and told him to tell Sara she said congratulations on the promotion and that she was enjoying her new job as supervisor in New York. Sara smiled back at him and said thank you and mentioned she will call her soon.

After it was a few minutes of silence Thomas looked at Sara and asked. "So when do I get my breakfast for saving your life?"

Sara looks at him then looks at the team and they were looking at her with concerned eyes, she shakes her head and said. "It wasn't that serious, I pulled a rookie move and tripped over a rock and he caught me."

Thomas smiles and said. "I just think she couldn't stand being out of these arms any longer."

Sara looks at Thomas, chuckles and replied. "In your dreams."

Thomas raises an eyebrow and spoke with a smile acting like he didn't hear her last comment. "Wait? What did you say? I didn't hear you, I was in your dreams before we met?"

Sara was going to say something else but she saw in the corner of her eye the team was looking at them again, this time in amusement. She raises an eyebrow, looked at them and asked. "What?"

They shake their heads and Catherine said. "You guys are acting like you know each other a lot longer than an 8 hour shift."

Sara looks down like she was embarrassed and Nick shook his head and spoke before anybody else. "It's ok, we kind of miss this Sara."

Sara looks back at them and Greg speaks this time. "Yeah we did and anybody who could make her smile and joke around again is good in my book." Greg gets up from his seat and said. "Welcome to the team Thomas." then he pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the room so he could turn in his paperwork and go home to get some rest.

Sara looked at Catherine and Nick and they were smiling in agreement and as they were getting up they grabbed their things from the table and officially welcomed him to their team and after Sara told Catherine it was nice to have her back, Nick and Catherine walked out of the room together.

When it was just Thomas and Sara, he looks at her and said. "I guess I have been officially approved by them. What about you think, did I make the cut?"

Sara looks at him and knew the answer to that question before he asked it. "Yes, you've made the cut." She felt comfortable around him, he made her use a side of herself she hadn't used in a long time and he kept the pain that she had been feeling at bay or it least it wasn't as sharp.

Thomas nodded with a smile then said. "You don't have to take me out to breakfast if you don't want to."

Sara shakes her head and said. "It's ok I will." Then she stopped and yawned but looked away to hide her embarrassment.

He shakes his head with a smile and replied. "Don't be embarrassed it's ok. And really we could have breakfast another day."

She shakes her head again and replied. "I really should eat something."

He nods then after a moment's hesitation he spoke again. "Ok I'll make you a deal how about you come over to my place and you can owe me a breakfast another time."

She raises an eyebrow at that offer and asked. "Can you really cook or is this just a ploy to get me over to your place hoping I would end up in your bed? Because let me tell you right now I am not that kind of woman."

He chuckles, holds up his hands in surrender and replied. "No ploy here, I just hate to see you starve. And for your information, yes I do cook."

She saw the truth in his eyes and then a look passed in her eyes again and it was the same look she had the last time she was remembering something or somebody but he didn't say anything this time. Sara took a few minutes then slowly nodded her head and replied. "Ok, your on. I'll follow you to your place."

He smiled again with a nod and as they were walking out of the room, he whispers. "Oh before I forget, the bed is optional."

She looks at him and his eyes were full of mirth, she shakes her head with a chuckle then she pushed him and said. "You better behave or I'll just go home."

He regained his balance after the unexpected push then replied. "Ok, I'll be the perfect gentleman." This time when she looked into his eyes they were very sincere, she gives him a small smile and they continued to walk in comfortable silence and when he puts his hand on the small of her back, she almost tensed as another memory of somebody else doing that but shook it off the second it started happening.

* * *

When they got to his apartment door she looked apprehensive, he puts the keys in the door knob, looks at her and asked. "You ok?"

She took a minute and said. "I am just not use to doing this."

"Doing what? Going over to somebody's place to have breakfast?"

"Well going over to somebody's place isn't new it's the fact I don't know much about you."

He nods, steps away from the door puts his back on the wall across from his door and said. "Ok what do you want to know?"

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Out here?"

He smiles and said sincerely. "Well since you don't know much about me and if you don't feel comfortable going into my place until you do then I guess out here is the place to be, so ask away." Sara smiles at how nice and understanding he was being then she asked him just the basics.

He nods and said. "Ok, I was born July 22 1972 in Seattle Washington, I'm Thomas Martin Dixon, My middle name is after my Grandpa on my mother's side,  
I am an only child, moved to LA when I was 2, I was valedictorian in my high school at the age of 15, went to Stanford university were I graduated top of my class with a master's degree in Criminal Justices and I moved to Boston after I graduated then stared working my way up the ladder." When he stopped and walked back to the door with a smile.

Sara smiled back and said. "Thank you for telling me." She figured she would learn more about him as she got to know him but it was nice to get a sense of who he was before she stepped into his place.

He nods, unlocks the door, looks at her and replied. "Your welcome." He opens the door and steps away to let her in first.

She walked in his apartment with him following her.

After he shuts the door and walks over to the counter to put his keys there, he looks back and asked. "So Anybody special in your life?" He saw her look a little more pained then the last two times and knew he said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it."

She gives him an appreciative smile and said. "Thank you." He nods then tells her to make herself at home she just nodded and looked around. Since he had just moved in that last weekend all he had besides a few boxes was a small flat screen TV, a small dinning room table with two chairs and a love seat.  
She also saw a few pictures of his mom and him hanging on the walls.

While he was cooking pancakes and eggs she asked him how come there was only pictures of his mom and not his dad. She saw the sad look and was going to tell him never mind but he ended up telling her that his father had left his mom and him when he was 4 and hasn't heard from him since and she nodded with sympathy.

As they were sitting down eating she asked him about his mother and he told her she was kind, generous and had a big heart but didn't get to see him graduate from college because she died in his Junior year which caused him to almost quit but he knew how much she wanted him to finish college and plus she worked so hard to help him get in and he couldn't let her down.

After he got done talking about her he noticed Sara had stopped eating so he asked concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I am sorry about your mother, she sounded like a wonderful woman."

He gives her a sad smile and replied. "She was, she worked two jobs and she always made sure my needs were met before her own and she never complained about it. The only regret that I have is that I couldn't give anything back to her."

He looked away in sadness and little embarrassed but Sara didn't want him to feel like. She shakes her head and puts her hand on top of his and said. "You have noting to be embarrassed about, you loved your mother and your allowed to show it. And you did give something back to her." He looked at her and she continued with a small smile. "You made your dream come true, she is probably looking down at you smiling, proud at the man you have become. You may not be able to see her happiness for you but I have a feeling you can feel it every day you give the families of the victims closure."

He smiles a little more with less sadness and replied. "Thank you Sara for your words."

She nods, squeezed his hand, removes it and replied. "Your welcome, I meant every one of them." He nods and started to eat and she watches him for a minute. He looks up from his plate to see her looking at him and before he could question her she continued. "I'm happy your here in Vegas. Regardless of the circumstances that brought you here."

Like him, she could see there was another layer of sadness and not only because of him missing his mom but it was there and she had a feeling it wasn't a very pretty story that got him here but she was happy to have met him.

He does a short nod then not wanting to think about the reason he came here, he mentally shook his head, cleared his throat and said. "You know what? So am I." She smiles at him, he grabs his glass of orange juice, she does the same after he told her to then they clink the glasses lightly and he said. "To a start of a beautiful Friendship."

"I agree." They smile at each other again before taking a drink then they went back to eating this time in silence, wondering where their lives were going to take them next on their unexpected detour of what they had thought their lives would be like.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok, I just wanted you to get to know Thomas a little. Next Chapter: Last chapter in the past, which will include the rest of Sara's flashback. Thanks for your patience. Please Review.


	5. Four Years ago-Part 3

AN: I am a little nervous about this chapter, so please go easy on me. I also want say this chapter was hard for me to write especially the flashback. Once again thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5: Four Years ago-Part 3

Two weeks later

Sara was in the bathroom at her house, looking down at the object in her hand, still couldn't believe that she had to get one in the first place.

After getting sick at a crime scene, which she hadn't done that since the first bad one she ever processed, she got excused for the rest of shift and going on suspicion she went to the store. When she walked in she started looking at the signs above the aisle to figure out which one she needed to go down.

When she got there and stood in front of the shelves of Pregnancy tests figuring out which one to get, while a few couples were doing the same thing, she took a moment almost thinking about turning around and walking away and just chalking down the sickness to a bug but she had to be sure.

Now as she was waiting for the timer to go off to see the results her mind goes back to that day in Paris, the last time she saw Grissom.

_Flashback_

_After the plane landed at the airport she quickly make her way outside to get a taxi with only her carry on bag. When the taxi was in front of her she gets in and spoke in French where she needed to go, happy she actually remembered how to say the words correctly. As they got closer to his apartment her heart started to speed up a little more, still half way deciding if this was a good idea or not, even though there was no turning back now._

_They pulled in front of the building and she paid the driver, got out, shuts the door. Then she looked at the building as the taxi drove away and sighed. This place felt foreign to her, even when she did come here regularly for visits it just didn't feel like home. She shook her thoughts away and continued to walk to and in the building._

_After climbing up the stairs to the correct floor she gets to his apartment door and just as she was about raise her hand to knock she stopped herself for a minute. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart again then after another breath she raised it again and knocked._

_A few seconds later the door opened and he looks at her surprised while saying. "Sara what are you doing here?"_

_Before she answered she looked him over, his clothes were a little wrinkled from sleeping in them, she noticed he grew his beard back and when she looked up into his blue eyes she not only saw how surprised he was but also he looked worn-out._

_She cleared her throat and told him exactly why she came. "I want one night."_ _She didn't mean to blurt that out like that and so when he raised an eyebrow at her she looked down a little embarrassed._

_When She looked back at him and before she opened her mouth again he said. "Why don't you come in." She nodded and stepped in the apartment after he moved from the doorway._

_When she stepped inside she looked around and it looked the same as the last time she was here, minus something though. She turned around to look at him and asked. "Where is Hank?" __She was surprised that he didn't come running up to her the moment she walked in the door._

_"He is at the sitters right now."_

_She nodded in understanding then they just looked at each other, finally he looked away and Sara asked. "How are you?"_

_He sighed, scratched his beard with his left hand and she noticed that he was still wearing his ring but she didn't say anything. When he puts his hand to his side again, he walked toward the open kitchen and replied. "I'm ok. You?" She could tell by the tone that he didn't sound to sure of that._

_She watched him walk past her and as she turned to watch his every move she replied. "Me too." He looked at her and she knew that he knew her voice sounded just the same as his. __He nodded but didn't comment and started to make tea. __She sets her bag on the couch and walks up to the counter of the kitchen._

_While he sets two mugs on the counter, she puts both hands on top of the counter with her left hand on top and he also noticed she was still wearing her ring.  
__His eyes looked up at her and while they were looking at each other different emotions flashing in their eyes. They didn't know how long they stood there but their moment was interrupted when the tea started whistling from the stove. He cleared his throat and as he turned to get the tea he asked. "This is a nice surprise but I still don't understand why you are here."_

_As he was pouring the tea she speaks. "I was standing at the airport in San Francisco ready to go back home from visiting my mom when I got a text message from you saying you were here for a few days."_

_They look at each other after he sat the teapot down and said a little sheepishly. "Yeah it was out of habit, sorry." She stopped the pain before it came into her eyes by looking down but Grissom knew her moves so much that he realized why she did that and cursed himself on how he sounded. He shook his head and without thinking he puts his hand on top of hers and said. "Not that I don't care if your ok or not because I do but I had just finished a phone call making arrangements for my next trip when I realized I hadn't texted you to let you know I was here for a few days but then after I sent it I thought that it was probably a mistake for me to do that but by then..."_

_He stopped when he noticed she started staring at him with a small smile, he raised an eyebrow and she speaks before he asks. "Your rambling."_

_It's funny that at a crime scene or anything work related he could get to the point quickly but when it came to just talking to her and even after all these years he could still rambled like a teenage boy._

_He gives her a small smile and asked before he thought about his question. "Do you miss it?"_

_And just like that their atmosphere changed, she looked down at their hands, which he still had his on hers and she replied. "I miss a lot of things."_

_He removes his hands, cleared his throat and said. "Sara..."_

_She cuts him off when she looked back at him and said. "I want one more day with you."_

_He shakes his head "It won't accomplish anything. The situation remains the same and it will only make it harder to move on."_

_She walked around the counter, grabs his hand and replied. __"I get that we made choices and decisions about this and I know one day won't erase everything that has happened or change anything but." She stops then puts a hand on his cheek both missing the feeling it gave them, they pushed it away a second later and she said. "I don't want the last time we were together to be the last, I want this."_

_ "Are you sure that this is what you want?" _

_She wanted so much more, she wanted them to live together and be happy again but fear pushed her answer to the back of her mind and so instead of voicing what she really wanted, which was a mistake on her part, she nodded and said. "Yes. One day were it can be like it use to be."_

_He took a moment then he slowly nods and replied. "Ok." He didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to come here but it was clear to him that she wanted one last goodbye and he will give to her know matter how much his heart was breaking. But nothing has changed and he knew it had to be this way._

_She removes her hand from his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and just held one another, it has been so long since they were in each other's arms they almost forgot how good it felt. T__hey pull back, look into each other's eyes and he speaks after clearing his throat. "I have to pick up Hank do you want to come with me? And maybe we can take a walk?"_

_She nodded, they used to take walks all the time with Hank. He gives her a small smile then looks at the counter were the tea was, he shakes his head while he cleaned up. "I guess making this was pointless." He looks back at her and said. "I just know how much you like a pot of tea when you get ho..." he stops, shakes his head and continued with his task, pretending he wasn't going to say what he was about to._

_She gives him small smile even though he couldn't see it, this was the sweet man that she fell in love with. She shook her head before it got to far down that road, cleared her throat and said. "It's ok we can have some later."_

_Once he finished up his task he looked back and nodded then started walking toward the front door, grabbing his keys off the coffee table along the way with Sara following him._

_He opened the door, moved out-of-the-way, looked at her and said. "Shall we?" She nodded and walked in the hall, he walks out too then after shutting and locking the door he did an unconscious thing and slipped his hand into hers. He looked at her shocked that he did that and was going to remove his hand but she grabbed a hold of it and kept it in place. They share a small smile then continued with what they were going to do._

_A few hours later they were back at the apartment from having a good time with Hank, it wasn't all tense free but they put that behind them so they could enjoy their last day together as much as possible._

_They get to the door, opened it then walked inside and they watched Hank walk to his water bowl with his tail still wagging, he had been so excited to see Sara that they didn't think his tail would ever stop moving._

_Sara smiles watching him then looks back at Grissom and he was standing by the now closed-door looking at her. He mentally shakes his head and asked. "You must be hungry? What are you in the mood for?"_

_She replied without hesitation. "Grilled cheese sandwiches."_

_He raised an eyebrow and responded. "You can eat some of the most exquisite foods here and you choose grilled cheese sandwiches?"_

_She shows him a small smile and said. "Yes. I haven't had one in a very long time." She stops for a minute but before he could talk she speaks again without thinking. "Remember the first time we had it together? It was that Sunday when we first sta..." She stops when she realized where her words were taking her._  
_  
He ignored her almost slip then nodded and replied. "Alright, Grilled cheese sandwiches coming up." She nodded and he walked to the kitchen to get started, both feeling the air shift again. With her back still facing him she sighed this was harder than she thought._

_Grissom spoke from the kitchen interrupting her thoughts. "So how is your mom doing?"_

_She takes a breath, turns to him and as she was walking up to the counter she started talking about her mother, and just like that the atmosphere got a little lighter again or as light as it could get while talking about her mother then the conversation shifted to the team members and he asked how everybody was doing._

_Before they knew it they had finished their food and was now cleaning up and it went to their practiced routine of the past, __she would wash while he dried. She grabbed the last plate, washed it off, handed it to him and as he grabbed it his hand touched hers._

_They looked at each other, their feelings were more charged then when he took her hand earlier. __Both hearts were pounding while remembering the old times.  
__She shook her head, looked away from him, cleared her throat and said. "That's the last dish." He nods while drying. She unplug the stopper for the sink, dried her hands on a towel then turned and as she walked past him she felt his hand grip her wrist lightly to stop her. She closed her eyes at his touch._

_He takes a step closer to her and whispered. "Sara..."_

_She opens her eyes as she turns around, puts a finger to his lips to stop him, looks into his eyes and said. "Don't speak." She didn't want anything to ruin this moment._

_He puts his free hand on her cheek, ran his thumb up and down it and after a long look into her brown eyes he leans down but stopped before their lips touched, he was leaving the next move up to her._

_A second later they were kissing and after not feeling each other's lips for so long it sent a wildfire through their bodies and everything became a blur. She couldn't recall how they got from point A to point B but before she knew it he was laying her down on the bed._

_They finally pull back from the passionate kissing then he looks into her eyes both of them were shinning with tears. She puts her hand on his cheek and runs her thumb up and down. He turns his head and kissed her palm while intertwining his left hand in hers, showing their wedding rings side by side._

_He pinned their hands on the pillow next to her head as he looked back at her, she looks back at him then without a second hesitation she brings his head back down and the moment their lips touched again they became lost in their own world, nothing else mattered in that moment except them. They wanted to hold on to it and each other for as long as possible, wishing that tomorrow would never come._

_The next morning after she got up, she showered and changed then was ready to go. She stood in the doorway to his room watching him still asleep. She could watch him all day but knew she had to leave. She sighed, walked up to his side of the bed, sets a letter on the nightstand table, looks down at her left hand and did something she never thought she would ever have to do. __She puts her other hand over the ring and slips it off her finger with her heart breaking but knowing it was time to finally say goodbye, they just wanted two different things right now._

_She sets it on top of the letter, looks at him again, slowly moves her hand to touch his cheek and ran her thumb up and down like she did last night then after one more look, a kiss on the forehead and a whispered goodbye she left, leaving a part of her behind. Not knowing she was taking a part of him with her._

_End of Flashback_

Just as she came back to the present there was a knock on the front door, she looked at the timer and noticed she still had two minutes, she sighed, sets her test down on the counter and as she was walking to the font door she yelled. "Coming." She opened the door and standing there was Thomas with a concerned look.

Before she could talk he does. "I heard you got sick at a crime scene and I wanted to make sure your ok."

"I'm ok Thomas."

She was itching to go back to the bathroom and Thomas noticed her fidgety behavior and asked. "Something is going on isn't there?" Before she could talk they both hear the timer go off. And finding out the results was more important to her at the moment so she turned and walked off, leaving a confused Thomas in the doorway.

3 minutes later when he was still standing in the doorway he decided to go in the house rather than leave because he had to make sure she was really ok. After walking in he shuts the door and looks around. This is the first time he has seen the inside. The two times he was in her neighborhood it was to only take her home when she was too tired to drive.

As he was heading in the direction he saw Sara walk in he noticed a picture with a rainforest in the background, an older man had his arms around her, she had her hands on his arms and they were smiling. He was curious on the background of this story but shook it off a second later. What was important was to make sure Sara was ok.

He walked past the picture and said loud enough hoping she would hear him. "Sara?"

After a few minutes he hears her respond. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok."

He turns back around and looked at all the pictures that he could see, some of them had the same guy as the first picture he saw and some had the team but noticed none from her childhood. There was still so much he doesn't know about her he hopes she will trust him some day as much as he already trusted her.

His musing were interrupted when he felt her presences, he turns to her and noticed she had been crying. Concerned, he walks up to her, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head as tears were starting to come down again and wraps her arms around his neck. After the shock wore off he puts his arms around her and hugs her back, he runs his hand up and down her back and said. "It's ok Sara."

After about five minutes she pulls back while sniffling, he takes her hand and moves them over to the couch and sat them both down. He keeps his hand on top of hers, she looks down at their hands then looks back at him and he is sitting there waiting patiently.

She takes a few more minutes then tells him. "I'm pregnant."

He looks at her wide-eyed and said. "I didn't know you were seeing..."

She cuts him off when she shook her head and replied. "I'm not." He was about to open his mouth and she clarified it. "It was one night."

He heard the tone and asked. "It was more than a one night stand to you wasn't it?" She looks back into his eyes and he saw the answer. He looked at another picture with the same older man and her on the end table by the couch and asked while pointing to it. "It's that guy isn't it? He meant something to you?" He looks back at her and before she looked down another look passed in her eyes and said. "He still does?" She looked back into his eyes then looked back down and everything came into focus for him those faraway looks or when a sad look reached her eyes it was about this guy.

A few moments of silence and he speaks again. "So I take it a baby wasn't part of the plan?"

Sara shook her head, looked back at him and said. "So far off the plan that it might as well been in somebody's else's future. We didn't really have a full discussion about it, it was more like a silent agreement that the kids route wasn't going to be us because of the hours we worked and then the traveling we did. We felt it was easier without kids." She stops and takes a shaky breath and said. "But it's happening now at the worst time possible."

He removes his hand from the top of hers, brings her closer to him then when she lays her head on his shoulder he puts his arm around her shoulders and asked. "What happened between you guys?"

She sighed and replied. "That is a long story."

He puts his chin on the top of her head and replied. "I'm not going anywhere." He felt her tense and he continues. "But you can tell me what you want or if you don't that's ok, I just want you to know that you can trust me."

She nods, pulls back from his embrace looks into his eyes and replied. "I already know that I can. Maybe someday I'll tell you but I can't now."

"Ok, when your ready."

She nods with a small smile then sighed again and said. "But ready or not this baby is coming."

He watched her look down at her stomach and asked. "Overall, How do you feel about it?"

After a few minutes she puts her hand on her stomach, looks up at him with tears in her eyes and replied. "Like I said this is the worst time to even think about having a baby but this is my baby, it's half me and him. I can't imagine killing it or giving it up. So if my life is going to include a baby then I am all in." He watched her have a smile on her face after she said that her baby was going to stay in her life.

After a few minutes he asked. "And the father?"

She loses the smile a second later, sighed and replied. "I know he needs to know and a part of me wants to get on the phone right now and tell him but a bigger part of me is still confused and scared." She took a moment and before he could talk she continued. "Don't get me wrong I truly believe he would be here if I told him he was going to be a father but I don't want this baby to be an obligation to him and I don't want him to resent me for taking him away from traveling."

"So you're not going to tell him right now?" She sadly shook her head 'no' and he does a small sigh and said. "Ok."

She looks at him a little shocked and said surprised. "Your on my side?"

"Yes. Although I do think a father should know when he is expecting a child and I obviously don't know what happened between you two but I trust you, if you feel that you need to do it this way then I am behind you."

"Thank you." She knew she was going to need all the support she could get.

He nods back then says. "So what are you going to do about the team because unless they go blind or something they are going to notice that your having a baby and questions will be asked."

Sara groaned and leans back on the couch with her eyes closed and said. "Your right." She hadn't even thought about the team. She knew they meant well but she also knew that the questions wouldn't stop until they found the answers they were looking for.

He looks at her with sympathy and said. "Just know that if there is any rude looks and mean comments just send them my way."

She gives him a small smile and said. "That's sweet of you but I can take care of myself."

Thomas nodded and replied. "I don't doubt that but I have a feeling this pregnancy won't be easy or smooth sailing as it is and I just want to make it as much as possible for you and your baby."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes at this sweet gesture and gave him a nod, then looked down at her hands.

He takes a moment then said. "And remember that no matter what happens in the future I'll always be here for you."

She closes her eyes before a tear fell down her cheek. As much support as she knew she was going to get from Thomas he wasn't the man that she wanted or should have been sharing this with but things were just too up in the air and she needed this to be as calm as possible. She just hopes this decision doesn't come back and haunt her in the future.

* * *

When the team found out that Sara was pregnant everybody had their suspicions and theories on who the father was but they never went out and asked her, which kind of surprised not only her but Thomas as well.

So one day she brought the conversation up and asked them why they hadn't asked her and they told her that it was her business and if she wanted to tell them then she could. They just wanted to see her happy and every time they saw her look down at her stomach they noticed she had a little sparkle in her eye and they vowed to be behind her.

Sara was very thankful to have them all in her life, especially when a few lab tech's words were less than flattering at times, they were always there protecting her especially Thomas. She found out he was true to his word, he was her loyal protector.

* * *

AN: So there you have it, their last day together gave them Isabella. Thanks for sticking with me on this difficult chapter. Please just bear with me a bit longer and thank you for all your support.

Next chapter: We will be back in the present and the gang is at the hospital with Sara and Isabella. There is a little tension between two people, who are they? I'll guess you'll find out soon. Please review.


	6. Needed to know

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews for last chapter they made me happy. Also thanks to the new followers. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Needed to know

Back to the present

Thomas and Sara pull away from the hug then he looks at her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I am going to call the team and let them know, ok?" she gives him a short nod with tears in her from thinking about the past and present. He wipes her tears away, kissed her forehead then walked away.

She watched him then wiped the remaining tears away, took a breath then turned and walked to her daughter's room.  
When she got into the room she saw that her daughter had her eyes open, looking at the door. Sara smiled at her and as she walked toward the bed the door closed behind her and she asked. "How are you baby?"

Isabella gives her a small smile that looks like a mixture of both of her parents and replied. "I'm ok. You?"

Sara smiled bigger, her daughter was always polite. She sits down in the chair next to the bed, takes her daughter's hand, kissed it and responded. "I'm fine now that your awake." Isabella smiles at her mother again then loses it a second later. Sara looks at her worried and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Uncle Thomas?" She knew that Thomas wasn't her dad but also didn't know much about Grissom, Sara was going to tell her when Isabella asked about him at least that was the plan until this happened, now it would have to be sooner rather than later.

Sara kissed her daughter's hand again and replied. "He went to call all your aunts and uncles so they could come and see you."

Isabella gets a look on her face and Sara had to smile because it was her thinking face and she looked so much like her but then lost the smile when Isabella looked at her sadly and asked. "I'm sick?" Sara's heart was breaking when she shook her head and her daughter looked down.

She gets up from the chair, moves her daughter over so she could lay next to her then she wraps her arms around her, kissed her brown hair and said. "But we are going to get you better I promise you." She kissed her head a second time and just held her, vowing that she makes this promise come true.

A few minutes later the door opened and Sara looked at the door and saw that Thomas was standing in there. Isabella looked toward the door too and saw who was standing there and her eyes just lit up, Thomas's eyes lit up too.

He walked in the room with a big smile and said. "How is my princess?"

Isabella's smile dimmed a little but her eyes were still sparkling when she replied. "I'm sick but mommy said I'll get better."

He sits down in the chair on the other side of the bed, takes her little hand in his bigger one and replied. "Of course you will. If mommy promised something it will happen." Isabella's smile got a little bigger while she nodded her head in agreement. Thomas looked up at Sara and she mouthed 'thank you' he does a short nod then looks back at the little girl and they started talking while Sara just held her and listened.

A few more minutes later and the door opened again this time it was the doctor. They have eye contact and Sara nodded then kissed Isabella's head and said. "I'll be right back honey, ok?"

Isabella stops the conversation with Thomas, looked at her mother and said. "Ok mommy. I love you."

Sara smiles, kisses her forehead this time, pulls back, looks into her blue eyes and said. "I love you too baby." Isabella smiles and after one more look Sara gets off the bed and as she was walking toward the door Thomas gives her an encouraging smile. She gives a small one back then turned her attention to the door. When she got there she looked back at he daughter one more time then walked out with the doctor.

When the door shut Isabella looked down with sadness, Thomas frowned and asked. "What's wrong?"

She looks up and asked sadly. "Me a bad girl, I am sick."

Thomas shakes his head, gets on the bed next to her and said. "No sweetie, sometimes even the good people get sick." He puts his hand on her cheek and she looks up in his eyes and he continued. "But your going to get better and everything will be alright, probably better than you expect."

She didn't understand a lot of that but she was in his arms and they were always her safe place then she shows him a smile and said. "I love you uncle Thomas."

He smiles with his eyes shinning and said. "I love you too princess." She smiled bigger then he wraps his arms a little tighter around her as she lays her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and repeated. "I love you too." then he just closed his eyes and held her in silence hoping he wasn't wrong when they said she will get better.

When Isabella was born he became more attached then he thought he would. He fell in the love with her the moment she was placed in his arms but he also knew that if they did get her father here then he would have to find a way to step back he wasn't looking forward to doing that but if it meant saving this little girl's life then he would because he would do anything for her and her mother.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Sara was now back in her daughter's room, holding her while she slept again.

The hospital door opened and Catherine came in.

The team came to the hospital about an hour earlier and had been told what was going on and they immediately requested to be tested. Isabella was loved by not only Sara and Thomas but the whole group. When she was a baby they all had jumped at the chance of watching her when Sara needed a babysitter even as far as changing their plans if they could.

Sara looked toward at the door and when her eyes reached Catherine's the tension in the room grew thick and Sara said. "I guess your probably thinking I deserve this don't you?"

Even though the team loved Isabella there was one person who became a little tense around the child it wasn't that she didn't love her it was because of the situation of not letting Grissom know about her. The first moment Catherine saw Isabella she knew who the father was and was a little upset that Sara had never told him.

Catherine made a face and said sadly. "Sara I am a mother too and I know it's very hard seeing your child that you love hurting or sick, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Lindsey maybe in her mid twenties now but Catherine still worries over a simple cough. Sara nodded and looked back down at her little girl. Catherine walked closer to the bed and said softly. "I just wish you would have told him sooner, he shouldn't have to find out like this. He needed to know."

Sara looks up at her and exclaimed as softly as possible as to not wake Isabella up. "You don't think I know that? I have been struggling with my decision for four years but what was I supposed to do? Tell him and have him resent me or worse her, for taking him away from what he loves doing."

Catherine shook her head and said. "Sara you know he loved you and I don't think for one second he would have resented you."

Sara shook her head and replied in softer tone. "Possibly, but I couldn't risk it. It's one thing getting my heartbroken but when it comes to her I'll do whatever I can to protect it." Then she sighed and replied still with same tone but with a hint of sadness in it. "I regret that it took this situation for me to find the courage to tell him, you have no idea. And if you were trying to make me feel bad with all your side comments and little looks you had given me through the years then there was no point because I felt bad each second I kept him from her."

Catherine watched Sara close her eyes as she held her daughter to her and could feel the sadness radiating off her but there was something else too and Catherine asked. "You still love him don't you?"

Sara open her eyes, looked at Catherine but before she could open her mouth to respond the door opens and in came Nick.

He felt the atmosphere in the room shift and he looked at both of them and when his eyes reached Catherine again he asked. "Everything ok in here?"

Nick knew that Catherine was against keeping Isabella from Grissom and he agreed with Thomas about having a father know when he was expecting a child but in this case his loyalties lied with Sara and what ever she wanted to do he was backing her up. Of course that made his and Catherine's relationship a little strenuous until he pointed out that it wasn't about them it was Sara's choice and they were just going along on the ride.

The girls looked at Nick and Catherine shook her head and replied. "Yes, everything is fine."

He walks up next to her and puts his arms around her shoulders then looked toward the bed were Sara was sitting next to a sleeping Isabella.

Sara nodded and replied. "Everything is fine."

Nick nodded, not sure if he believed them or not. He did feel something was said but he shook it off, cleared his throat and said. "Everybody is waiting out in the hall wondering what our next move is."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Our next move?"

Nick smiled and replied. "Yes ours. What did you think? you were alone in this?" Sara slowly shook her head and Nick smiled bigger and continued. "Good, so are we ready to plan?"

Sara sighed, nodded and said. "It's time he should know, let's all talk out there ok?" Nick and Catherine nodded then turned and left the room.

When the door clicked shut Sara looked down at her little girl and whispered. "I know I am doing the right thing I just hope he understands why I did what I did. I love you baby." After she kissed her head she gets off the bed, walks to the door, looks back one more time then walks out the door and into the hall.

Once she stepped in the hall she saw Greg and Amanda sitting down in the chairs and Nick, Catherine and Thomas was standing up. She gives them a small smile then goes to stand next to Thomas who was by the window to Isabella's room so they could look through to check on her.

When she was standing still she said. "Thank you guys for getting tested."

Thomas puts his arms around Sara's shoulders and they all gave her a small smile then nodded. Just as one of them was about to speak Brass walks up to them and asked. "Did I miss the Powwow?"

Sara shook her head, looked at Jim and replied. "I was just thanking everybody for getting tested and that thanks can go to you too."

Brass smiled, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Anything for you." Sara gives him a small smile.

Like Catherine, Brass wasn't too happy keeping Isabella from knowing Grissom and their friendship was a little strained for a while but as Isabella grew his heart just softened a little more.

He removes his hand, cleared his throat and said. "So what are we going to do to bring him back? We can't just call him up and tell him over the phone."

They all nodded then Sara saw Greg's posture had changed and he was now crossing his arms over his chest and his back was against the chair while shaking his head. Sara asked. "What's wrong Greg?"

He looks at her and said. "I don't see why he has to know." Out of everybody on the team Greg was the only one to not be half way on sides, he was fully on Sara and Isabella's side.

"Yes Greg you do know."

He shakes his head again and replied. "There are plenty of donors out there if none of us are a match we can keep looking."

Sara shakes her head and said. "Yeah we could but that could take months and she doesn't have months. If Grissom is a match we need to know now. I know how much you care about my little girl and I appreciate your support and you defending us but the only thing that matters right now is my little girls health and the fact that it's time he finally knows about her, ok?"

Greg looks at Sara, sighed, nodded then said. "Alright, I'm sorry Sara."

"It's ok I understand were you are coming from."

Greg nodded again then Amanda looks at her husband of two years and puts her hand on his arm to show her support. She knew that Greg had a crush on Sara at one time but now he is just a really good friend showing his support. Greg looked at Amanda gave her a small smile as a thank you.

It was quiet for a few minutes then Brass speaks again. "How about my retirement party?" Brass thought it was time to call it quits and he was going to have a private retirement party with the team.

They all looked at him and Sara said. "But that isn't until three weeks and..."

Brass cuts her off. "How about moving it up to this weekend."

Sara raises an eyebrow and replied. "In two days, can you do it?"

Brass smiles and said. "Like I said, anything for you."

Sara smiled back and replied. "Thank you."

Brass nodded then Catherine speaks. "Well now that we figured out how to get him here who is going to call him?"

They were all looking around at each other all knowing they had their own reasons on not wanting to talk to him then Brass clears his throat and said. "I guess it's my party, I should do the honors."

They nodded and Brass pulls out his phone, dials and as he was putting it up to his ear he looked at everybody and they were watching him as he waited for Grissom to pick up.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Brass talks to Grissom. Please review and enjoy your weekend.


	7. Calling him

AN: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and to the new people who started following and favorite, I appreciate it all. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Calling him

Grissom had just walked into his Paris apartment with Hank on his leash and a bag of groceries in his arm, with the mail under his other arm. He shuts the door with his foot, releases Hank's leash and walked over to the counter where he sat the bag and mail down then took the leash off Hank and proceeded to take care of the items in the grocery bag.

When he was done putting the food away and after filling Hank's water and food bowls he sat down on the couch with a bottle of water and the mail.  
He was shifting through it making a pile of the junk ones and the ones that were more important then he came to the last one. He noticed the hand writing on the front of it and tore the envelope open then pulled out an invitation but just as he was about to read it his phone rings.

He sets the pile of mail next to him on the couch cushion, he grabbed the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He was very surprised on who was calling he hadn't heard from anybody from Vegas in a while but then his heart started pounding thinking the worst scenario on why he might be calling in the first place. He shook his head from those thoughts, cleared his throat and answered his phone. "Hello Jim."

"Hi Gil. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So what do I owe this nice surprise phone call?"

It was a few seconds of silence then Jim speaks. "I thought I would let you know that I am retiring and I am having a party at my house."

Grissom looks over at the invitation and saw it was for Brass's party, he picks it up and said over the phone. "I just got my invitation, it says it's in three weeks."

Brass nodded even though Grissom couldn't see him and said. "Yeah the invitation was in the mail before I moved the date to this weekend and I was hoping you would still attend."

Grissom runs his hand down his bearded face and replied. "I don't know Jim, it's such short notice."

"Yeah but how long has it been since you seen everybody?" It was quiet and Jim continued. "See and you know that you can't miss it with Catherine coming, she will kill me just because you didn't show up then she would find you and drag you back here and probably not safely." Grissom smiles at that, Catherine still hadn't changed.

He cleared his throat and replied. "Are you sure they want to see me?"

"Yes in fact they are looking forward to it."

Grissom sits there in silence for a few seconds, sighed and said. "Ok I'll be there."

Brass smiled even though Grissom couldn't see and said. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded even though Brass couldn't see and replied. "Your welcome." It was few moments of silence when Grissom asked. "How is Sara?"

"She's doing ok. She has some special people around her helping her out."

Grissom didn't know if what Brass said was a jab but he did wince at his words. Brass didn't mean for it sound as a jab he was just being honest without giving anything away.

Grissom finally speaks again. "I'll see you in two days."

"OK, see you Gil." they both said bye and hung up the phone, he sets it on the coffee table, grabs his mail, gets up, walks over to the desk, sets the mail down then opens the top drawer and looks at the two objects in his view.

He picks up the ring and the letter that was fragile from being opened and closed for four years. He carefully opened it and he starts to read.

_Gil,_

_I know it sounds clichéd to say this but it's how I truly feel, I don't know where I would be now if I had never walked into that seminar, and despite everything that had happened between us there isn't a day that I regret walking through that door and getting to know you because not only did you open my world in a professional way but also in a personal one you have given me two things I never thought I would ever feel, a true, safe home and knowing I am worthy of love, so thank you._

_When we had started dating, us ending never crossed my mind because I had been wanting us for so long and I thought we would be one of those couples who lasts a lifetime and could get past everything and anything that life threw at us,__ I guess there are just some things you can't overcome._

_I'll admit that I was pretty angry for a while when you told me that us ending would be for my best interest but when I had time to really think about it, you were probably right. Don't get me wrong what we had, was very special to me and I'll always cherish every moment but what made us so special was doing things we love, together and being there for one another when we really needed it. Going back and forth visiting one another for a week or a few days here and there in a span of a few months isn't a marriage, it was fine in the beginning but long-term it wasn't working._

So for the first time in our relationship I'll listen to you and do what you want me to do, I'll let you go and try to move on. Just know it wasn't an easy decision to make.

_Maybe our paths will cross again. I believe anything is possible but until then take care of yourself. You go do what you have to do but__ promise me that whatever it is you'll be safe and happy that's all I ever wanted for you._

_Love always,_

_Sara_

He finished the letter and like he did when he read it the first time he wiped a tear away. He closed the letter and puts it back in the drawer along with the ring. After he closed the drawer he looked over at Hank who was laying down in his dog bed with his eyes on his master.

Grissom smiled a little and said. "Well Hank it looks like I'm going away for a few days." Hank lefts his head up like he understood that they were going away. Grissom chuckles a little and continued. "Sorry buddy but not this trip you have to stay with the sitter for a few days." Hank lays his head back down on his paws sadly.

He walks over to Hank, bends down while his bones pop a little then pets him while saying. "Don't worry I won't be gone long and I'll tell Sara that you love and miss her." Hank lefts his head back up at the word 'Sara' and licked his hand. Grissom showed a small smile and said sadly. "I know buddy I miss her too." After one more lick from Hank and anther pet from Grissom he stands up and went to work to set up his travel plans.

* * *

After Jim hung up the phone, he looks at the team and said. "He is coming." He figured they probably already knew that from hearing his side of the conversation but he wanted to make them fully aware.

The team looked at each other not exactly sure on how they should feel about his return yet.

Their silent thoughts were interrupted when they saw DB walking up to them with balloons, a small-sized stuffed teddy bear and some flowers.

Sara gasped in surprise and smiled at him then said. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles while handing the gifts off to Catherine and Thomas then looks at Sara and said. "Well I am part of your 'family' bunch right?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes and said. "Of course." She brings him in a hug and said. "Thank you."

He pulls back and said. "You're welcome. Now is the cutie-pie in there." Sara nodded and Russell grabbed the items he gave to Catherine and Thomas and after Catherine opened the door for him, DB walked in the room with the rest of them except Sara and Thomas following.

They look through the window and saw her 'family' in the room just watching her daughter sleeping.

She wiped a tear away from the scene when he felt Thomas wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind and said. "How are you feeling about Grissom coming back?"

She sighed, puts her hands on his arms and told him the truth. "I don't really know. There is so much going on inside that it's hard to pick out which one I feel the most about. I just want my little girl to get better before I figure out anything else."

He nods in understanding and replied. "Ok then that's what will happen. She is going to beat this."

Sara closes her eyes with tears in her eyes and said with her voice shaking. "You sound so sure."

He turns her around so he could look at her, puts his hand on her cheek to wipe the tears away and said. "Because there is no alternative, right?" Sara opened her eyes to look into his nods and he continues after wiping the remaining tears away. "And when she is out of here skies the limit on whatever we do next ok?" She nodded, leans toward him, kisses his cheek then brings him in a hug. He hugs her back but after a few minutes he felt her tense.

He pulls back and asks. "What's wrong?" She nods her head telling him to turn around and when he did he saw the doctor walking up to them.

Dr. Chase stopped, looked at them then said. "I have results from the people who we tested earlier today. We put a rush on them."

Sara nodded in understanding and said. "What do you have?"

Dr. Chase paused for a second then said. "I'm sorry Ms. Sidle but no one is a compatible match to your daughter." Sara looked down with tears in her eyes, Thomas puts his arm around her shoulders and Dr. Chase continued. "Don't lose hope now, we have the father coming in right?"

Sara nodded, looked at the doctor cleared her throat and said. "Possibly this weekend, it's the best he could do." She didn't know for sure, when or if he would get tested but she would like to think that he would. Despite on how he will feel about her after finding out he had a daughter he didn't know about.

Dr. Chase nodded and said. "Ok I'll continue to test anybody else that comes in, you never know."

Sara nodded then gets a surprise when she sees Morgan walking up to them, she smiles at Sara and Sara asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get tested if that's ok?"

Sara nodded and replied. "Absolutely."

Morgan gives Sara a small smile then looked through the window in Isabella's room and saw Greg there. Sara saw the sad look and turned to see what she was looking at then she understood, she still had feelings for Greg. Morgan was still at the lab working day shift so Sara and the team don't really see her much and she wasn't sure how Morgan still felt about Greg until now.

Sara looked back at Morgan, cleared her throat and said. "Thanks again."

Morgan looks away from the window then looked at Sara, nodded her head then left with the doctor.

When they were out of sight Sara sighed while Thomas looked at her and said. "Love Triangles suck."

Sara nodded in agreement and said. "I hope one day she can move on because Greg really loves Amanda."

Thomas replied. "I don't know, sometimes it's hard to ignore what your heart truly wants."

Sara looked at Thomas and she wasn't sure if he was talking about Morgan still or if he was talking about somebody else, particularly her. But instead of trying to figure it out she asked. "What does your heart truly want, Mr. Dixon?"

He smiled, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "For Isabella to get better and for you to be happy again when those two things are the way it should be then everything is right in the world."

He wiped a tear away and brings her in another hug then she said while in the embrace. "I know I probably said this a lot today but Thank you for being here with me."

He runs his hand up and down her back and replied. "You are very welcome and there is no where else I would rather be." He closes his eyes and thanked god for having her in his life, no matter how much time he has left with her. He is having a feeling his time with her was coming to an end.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: I am sure it's the chapter you have all been waiting for, Grissom comes back to Vegas. Emotions will be running high, words will be said and Sara isn't the only one revealing something. What happens next? I'll guess you'll see. Please review. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and thanks for reading.


	8. Surprise

AN: Here is your next chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint too much. A little language but nothing over the top, sorry if they are a little out of character this chapter felt like a pressure cooker and somebody is going to pop. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprise

Two days later

The whole team including DB's wife and Amanda were all at Jim's house, except Grissom, he hadn't showed up yet.

Sara was sitting down on Jim's couch wringing her hands together while the rest of them were standing around the living room and dinning room mingling.

A few minutes later Thomas walks over to the couch sits down next to her and said. "Are you doing ok?"

She shook her head and didn't hesitate to answer. "No, I am nervous about Grissom and leaving my daughter alone at the hospital."

He puts his hand on her hand and said. "Isabella wanted you to have fun remember?"

She smiled thinking of her daughter trying to convince her to leave the hospital and have fun with the team, she was acting more like the mother then the child. Sara then nodded and whispered. "I do."

Thomas nodded and replied. "And as for Grissom you have nothing to worry about I'll be close by when you tell him, that is if you want me there." She looks at him and just as she was about to nod there was a knock on the front door. She looked at the door with her heart pounding she hadn't seen him in four years and to top it all off her secret to him was about to be revealed.

Brass looks at everybody and they were all nodding but Greg, he was looking at the chip bowl on the table. Brass looked at Sara and she was now standing next to Thomas, who had a hand on the small of her back for support. Sara nodded and said. "Go ahead."

Brass nodded back, walked to the door, cleared his throat and opened it.

When it was opened it revealed a different looking Grissom then what he saw last time. He looked like he dropped a few pounds, the hair on his head and beard was grayer, he had more lines on his face and it looked like he didn't get much sleep these. Brass looked back in Grissom's blue eyes and if he was surprised of Grissom's appearance he didn't show it.

Grissom had a small smile and said. "Hi Jim."

"Hi Gil, it's nice seeing you again."

Grissom and Brass shake hands then Jim moved to the side to let him in. He took a moment before he walked in, not only knowing that he was about to go in a house with mixed reactions to his reappearance but Sara was in there and his heart started to speed up, thinking about her. He mentally told himself to calm down and when he finally did he stepped inside.

Sara watched as Grissom said hi to Nick and Catherine, he met Russell, Russell's wife and Amanda, Greg said hi but he was still by the table.

Then when Sara's eyes met Grissom's it was like they haven't even been apart, they could see so much emotion in each other's eyes but before they looked deeper and longer she looked down. She noticed he looked different then the last time she saw him. He looked broken down, like he had the world on his shoulders.

While she was having an internal battle with herself, Grissom walked up to her and Thomas.

Once he got there he looked at Sara again then looked at the guy standing next to her. Thomas looked at him and noticed it was the same guy he saw in the pictures but in some ways he looked different, the last four years have not been good to him.

After a few minutes, Thomas cleared his throat, held out his hand and said. "Thomas Dixon."

Grissom took a moment longer then took Thomas's hand and shook it then as they released hands he replied. "Gilbert Grissom."

Thomas just nodded and Grissom looked over at Sara again and noticed she was still looking down so he said. "Hi Sara."

Sara cleared her throat, looked up into those sad blue eyes and wanted to melt but she held strong and said. "Hi Grissom. How is Hank?"

Grissom gives her a small smile and Sara's heart wanted to melt again but once again she steeled herself and he replied. "He misses you." And mentally he thinks. 'I miss you too.' Sara just nodded with a small smile.

After a few moments of awkward silence Catherine came up to Grissom with a drink and Sara excused herself and went to the table to get a drink herself, only slightly wishing Brass had more than soda and water on the table but knew that alcohol wouldn't be a wise choice.

A few minutes later Thomas walks up to her and whispered. "You ok?"

Sara grabbed a bottle of water opened it and replied. "I'll let you know later."

Thomas nodded in understanding and as he puts a hand on her shoulder she was taking a sip of her drink but tensed when his hand touched her.  
He pulled back a second later not wanting to make her uncomfortable then he looked back toward the living room and noticed Grissom was looking their way. He looked back at Sara and she said. "I'm sorry Thomas."

"Don't be, I wasn't expecting it to be warm and fuzzy when your ex walked in the door."

She winced at that word 'ex'. Even after all these years it still effected her when she thought of Grissom as an 'ex' because she never thought he would become one. She mentally shook those thoughts away then took a breath and feeling like the walls were closing in she looked at Thomas and said. "I need some air." Thomas nodded and she walked outside from the back door.

Thomas and Grissom watched her both worried but wanting her to have a little space.

The men looked at each other for a second then looked away both being caught watching her.

Five minutes later Grissom was by the snack table and when he noticed Sara hadn't come back inside yet, he took a breath and walked toward the back door and opened it. As he was stepping out Thomas saw what Grissom was doing and he was going to make sure she would be alright but Catherine puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He looked over at her and she said. "Let them talk alone. They need to do this without an audience." He nodded in understanding but showed a look of concern, she smiled at him and continued. "I know your concerned for her but if she really needs you she'll let you know."

He nods and replied. "Ok." Catherine smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Thomas watched her then looked toward the back door but stayed were he was. Catherine was right Sara needed to do this now so she could start to heal, ever since she had found out she was pregnant she had a darkness around her because she was keeping it a secret from Grissom. It affected her more than she let on but he saw it.

As Grissom was shutting the back door Sara looked behind her and saw him. She gives him a small smile and he was giving her one back as he walked up to her. He stopped walking once they were standing shoulder to shoulder at the end of the deck.

It was still silent but there was heavy tension around them.

Finally she swallowed, looked at him, he looked at her and they started to talk at the same time.

They closed their mouths and smile at one another again then he said. "You can go first."

She nodded and asked. "How are you? you look..."

She trails off and he said. "I look what? Older? lighter? Grayer?"

She nodded with a small smile and said. "Yeah all the above. You ok?"

He sighed and said. "I'm getting older Sara that's all."

It was unmistakable at how sad his voice was. His appearance matched his voice he sounded lost, alone, like he was giving up and that got her worried. She frowned and was about to open her mouth but like the old Grissom he changed the subject to her. "How are you?"

She swallowed her question, looked at him for a second then looked away while saying. "I'm Fine."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "I know what happens when you use those words, they actually mean the opposite with you. So what's really going on?" He could also see sadness in her eyes.

Sara mentally thought. 'ok it's time.' she took a breath, looks at him and said. "Ok Grissom. There is something I do have to tell you."

Those words sent a million questions in his mind and that made his heart speed up but he started to calm down a second later and waited patiently not wanting to jump to any conclusions until he found out what was going on. When he saw she was struggling to find the words he said. "What ever it is you can tell me."

Sara nodded took another breath and said finally tells him. "Grissom, you have a daughter."

He looks at her wide-eyed for a second then he smiles and said. "Oh It's a joke. Everybody is going to come out and say gotcha any minute now, right?"

He looks back at the door and nobody was there. He looks back at her and she was shaking her head and replied. "It's not a joke."

When he really looked in her eyes he knew she was telling him the truth and a second later the wind gets knocked out of him, his heart sped up again and he felt dizzy, he needed to sit down. He found a lawn chair and slowly walked over to it and sat down while Sara watched him carefully, making sure he didn't have a heart attack or wasn't going to have one because she knew these next few minutes were going to be harder for him to hear. She waited patiently till he processed what she told him and after a few minutes of silence he shook his head and asked. "I have a daughter?" She nodded and he asked. "How old?"

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "Four."

Grissom figured out the math but it wasn't that hard because it happened the last time they were together. He did a second hesitation after he thought about something then asked. "Are you sure she's mine?"

Sara looked at him a little surprised and asked. "How can you ask me that?"

He shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry but me just finding out I have a four-year old daughter is a lot to wrap my brain around." She nodded, right now she had no right to be angry at him it should be the other way around. He looked at her again and asked. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She was about to open her mouth but he shook his head, stood back up and asked another question before she could talk. "Actually what I would really like to know is why are you telling me this now? You kept this secret for four years and all of a sudden you want me to know, so why?"

She heard his tone was a little harder than what she was use to and spoke. "Grissom..."

But was cut off when he spoke again. "What do you want, You want money? You want me to sign away my rights?"

Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes and said. "No. Nothing like that."

He shook his head again and started talking his voice getting a bit louder each word. "Than what? Help me understand why you..."

Sara cuts him off ready to explode. "I'm sorry but she is sick." Then said softly." Dying." She closed her mouth shut then her eyes as she tried to shut out her tears.

Grissom started to feel dizzy again and his heart was breaking more than it already was. He puts one hand on the glass table to steady himself and the other one on the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes and trying to take a few calming breaths. Sara opens her eyes and walks over to him still worried about him. He was getting all this information sooner and quicker then she had planned and she hated doing it this way but time was against them and it was all because of her.

When he calmed down somewhat he looked over at her after opening his eyes again and asked sadly. "She's dying?"

Sara nodded with tears threatening again and said. "Yes and we need bone marrow to..."

He cuts her off a second later after using his quick mind, he maybe older but his mind was still pretty sharp. "I get it." He removed his hand from the table, stands up straighter, looks at her with more hurt now and less anger in his eyes and said. "It's all starting to make sense to me now." She was about to ask when he continued. "You are telling me because I am your last resort and you had to, not because you wanted to."

Sara looks at him shakes his head and replied. "That's not true."

He raised an eyebrow and asked incredulous "Really? Then are you a match?" She looks at him for a second then looks down and that gave him his answer. "That's what I thought." He nodded and continued. "So the call to get me here? Was that before or after you found out you were no match?"

Sara looked back up and replied. "Before, but it wouldn't have mattered either way because I knew you needed to know." She started to have tears again and continued before Grissom could talk. "I'm sorry I waited till now to tell you and it wasn't because I wanted to hurt or punish you in anyway I..."

She gets cut off again when he shakes his head and said. "I can't hear this anymore, I need to get out of here." He had to get air, away from her. Not only because he needed to think about what he just found out but because of a decision he regretted making four years ago that changed his life without knowing the true facts.

She was about to talk again but Grissom was already walking back inside the house and by the time she got to the back door, she noticed he was looking at the closest people to him with betrayal in his eyes.

He took a moment to look at everybody, shook his head and said. "And everybody knew I had a daughter and not one of you told me, thanks for the support guys. "

As he was walking to the door Nick spoke. "You have to understand it wasn't our decision to make."

He stops, looks at Nick and asked. "And if it had been your choice?" He slowly ran his eyes around the crowd again and they were each looking away but Catherine looked him straight into his eyes and he nodded after seeing her look. He could see she wanted to and regretted not doing so.

He started to walk to the door again but stopped this time by somebody whispering something. He turned back and replied. "You have something to say Greg?"

They all looked at Greg and Amanda was trying to tell him to be quiet but he shook his head, moves his hand away from his wife, looked at Grissom and said. "Yeah I do." Greg had been in a few situations where he was afraid or scared, like the lab explosion and getting almost beaten to death but never has he ever felt this scared before, he was always nervous around of Grissom but not today. He looked him square in the eye and said. "I called you a bastard."

Sara walks inside the house and said. "Greg..."

Greg shook his head, looked at Sara and said. "No, I'm sorry Sara but this needs to be said." He looked back at Grissom and talked before Sara could interrupt him. "It took a retirement party to get you to come here."

He looked at Brass apologetically and Jim just nodded in understanding then Greg looked back at Grissom and continued. "Four years, hell even longer then that it took you to come back. You could have been here a lot sooner getting to know that wonderful, sweet, little girl but instead you were out there traveling, yeah it was a job I get it but you could have done something here, you didn't have to stay away. And another thing I am sure you have seen a lot of beautiful places but you should know that the most beautiful thing you'll ever see is standing right there, along with her daughter." He stops, shakes his head and said. "You never deserved her." Grissom looks at Sara as Greg was pointing to her.

They have eye contact but before it became a long look Greg speaks again, ending his speech. "But I guess what should I expect from a man who wasn't even there for their own mother's funeral." Greg stopped and looked down with his heart pounding, his hands were shaking and his palms were sweating. Not once had he ever thought he would have talked to Grissom like that.

Grissom looked at Greg and was about to open his mouth but stopped himself. He looked back at Sara and his eyes were shinning with tears and he spoke with sadness that no one has ever heard from him before. "Your right I never deserved her." Then he turned toward the door, walked to it, opened it then walked out while the whole household stood there speechless.

When the door clicked shut everything was still for a few minutes then Sara speaks. "I...uh.." She was stuck on whether to go after him or go to her daughter. After a few seconds she made her choice. "I should go back to the hospital." She wanted to let Grissom cool down before she tried to reach out to him. She didn't think he would leave town now. She saw his look the moment he found out, he would already do anything for his little girl.

They nodded in understanding and sympathy knowing it was a tough choice for her to make then after Thomas said he will go with her they were getting ready to leave.

She looks at Jim and said. "I'm sorry for the party."

"It's ok, maybe we will try again another time."

After they do a short hug, she walked to Greg and he said. "I'm sorry Sara. Everything just came rushing out."

Sara nodded, gives him a hug and said. "I understand, thanks for being a friend."

They pull back, he nods and said. "Always. You tell that little one that I'll see her soon." Sara nodded and after getting hugs from the remaining people in the house and comments about visiting Isabella soon Sara and Thomas left.

When the door clicked shut Catherine walked to the couch to grab her jacket then she looks back at Nick and asked. "Can you get a ride home?"

Nick looked at Greg and Amanda and they nodded at him then he looked back at Catherine and said. "Do you know where he went?"

Catherine smiles that she didn't have to tell him were she was going then nodded her head and replied. "I have a pretty good idea, Love you."

Nick pecks her on the lips and replied. "Love you too. I'll see you at home." Catherine nodded and after one more peck on the lips she left the house.

When the door clicked shut for the third time in 5 minutes Jim sighed and spoke breaking the tension. "Well I sure know how to throw a party." They all chuckled and started to clean up.

* * *

Grissom was looking down at Warrick Brown's tombstone and as he was finishing up his talk he felt a presence.

He looked to his right and said. "How did you know I would be here?"

Catherine smiled a little and said. "How long have I known you?"

He smiles remembering in the past when she had asked him that then he sighed and chose a different answer. "Too long if you knew were I was going before I did."

She stands next to him, looked at him and said. "Did I?"

"I bet you knew the moment I walked out of the door and I knew it when I got into the car. So you tell me."

Catherine smiles at him again, nodded and said. "Then I guess I did." Grissom nodded back then Catherine sighed and spoke again after he looked back down. "I wanted to tell you about your daughter I really did and I know you should have known before now but Greg was right."

Still not looking at her he replies. "When is he not?"

Catherine continues after a small snicker. "You should have come here sooner if not here then to your mother's funeral. I know she was important to you so I don't und..." She stops when he turned to look into her eyes and she did a silent gasp and said. "Oh my god, You were there. Weren't you?"

He nodded and told her something that he has kept secret for four years. "I had just gotten back to Paris from my four-month job were I didn't have any communication. I had multiple messages on my home phone saying she had suddenly died and that the funeral was in a few days. As I was on the plane I thought about everything and I knew then and there what I wanted to do and should have done a long time ago." He stops, sighs, shook his head and continued. "Anyways by the time I got there I was running a little late because of storm delays so I was in the back watching all the mourners and I was surprised to see you all there but was proud too. What really shocked me though was seeing..."

Catherine cuts him with a small gasp remembering that time. "Sara pregnant."

Grissom nodded and continued. "I would have immediately walked up to her to talk but then I saw that Thomas guy put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him and they looked too close to be just friends and I believed, until today that is." He stops, shakes his head and spoke with more regret then ever. "Well that she had done something that she had been trying to do for a lot of years before we got together and what she said she was going to do in her letter. And I knew I had no right to ruin whatever she had with that other guy or break up a family that I thought was happening between them, so I left before anybody knew I was there."

He looked back at the tombstone and she asked. "You thought she had finally moved on?" Grissom nodded and Catherine continued. "They weren't a couple back then." Catherine watched her friend sadly nod his head again knowing that now but obviously couldn't change anything.

After a few minutes of silence she puts her hand on his shoulder and said "Gil, I am so sorry for everything." He looks back at her and she her tears of regret.

He shook his head, puts his hand over hers and replied. "I don't blame you for not telling me or anybody for that matter, I was just mad at myself for screwing up once again. And you don't have to say sorry because we both know who's at fault here."

Catherine shook her head and replied. "You can't shoulder all the blame for everything that went wrong."

"I know that but at times I can't help but feel I should." He stops again and just as she was about to speak he sighed and changed the subject. "While I was driving here I kept wondering when everything became so complicated, I had a plan for my life then suddenly it changed."

Catherine knew he wasn't expecting an answer to that because he already knew when it happened but she was going to say something anyways. "I think it came in 1999 a few days after you told me you had to go to San Francisco for that seminar you were teaching in."

He looks at her smirk, he smiles a little and replied. "But I never told you I had met anybody."

"True, But there was a change in you when you came back. You were trying very hard to hide it but I saw it."

Grissom shakes his head and responded. "Of course you did. You had always known how I felt, didn't you?"

She nodded and said. "I think I knew the moment you said her name. Well maybe after I cooled down from being mad at you for bringing someone from the outside of our team to do the investigation." She stopped when she realized what was being said then they both looked at the tombstone.

After a few minutes of silence again then she speaks. "It's not too late to start again."

He looks back at her and said wistfully "Catherine..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop whatever he was going to say. "The best thing about being alive is, it's not too late to fix things and start over. I know a lot has happened and a lot of hurt has been thrown around but I don't buy it's over for either of you. Especially you, because I saw how you still look at her."

He removes his hand from the top of hers and said. "I can't seem to let her go, no matter what I had done or said to her and myself. I just can't."

She nodded already knowing that then said. "Then finally make a decision and be happy. I see so much sadness is in your eyes."

He nodded and it once again grew silent for a couple of seconds then he spoke again. "I know my first decision to happiness is." She looked at him and he replied. "It's time I go to the hospital."

She smiled in approval and asked. "And after that?"

"We'll see."

Catherine knew him well enough that she wasn't going to get much out of him and was actually surprised she got what they talked about out of him, he was a man of few words when it came to his personal life.

Catherine nodded then asked tentatively. "Are we ok?"

Grissom looks back at her then surprised her again when he brought her in a hug and spoke. "We'll be fine." He felt her relax after his words then he continues. "If I never said it before Thank you for being there for me all those years, I know at times it couldn't have been easy." She does a small snort as if to say that was an understatement. He smiled as he pulled back then looked into her eyes and said. "I still consider you a wonderful friend and some one I can count on." She was going to dispute that because of what she didn't do but he puts his hand up to stop her then continued. "Even though you never told me about my daughter and at times I bet it was tense with Sara, I know that you would have put aside your personal feelings and looked out for my little girl no matter what, so thank you."

She gives him a little smile as she wiped her tears away and said. "Your welcome and remember if you ever need anything I am only a phone call away."

He nodded and after one more short hug he started to walk away but then he turned around and said. "Oh by the way since I wasn't here to say this congratulations on your marriage to Nick I hope you guys will be happy a very long time."

They had been married the last three years now.

"Thank you Gil." Grissom nodded then turned and continued to walk away.

Catherine watched him for a second then turned, looked down and said to Warrick's tombstone. "Don't count them out yet Warrick I believe there is still hope for them." She smiled and after a goodbye she walked away really believing what she said. It wasn't over for them not by a long shot she just hopes they figure it all out and fix it before it could really be too late.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Grissom's test results are in, they all get news about the progression of Isabella's health and a relationship status changes. What happens next? Please review.


	9. Not what you want

AN: You all have been wonderful on supporting me, Thank you. Welcome to new followers. And thanks again for reading and reviewing. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Not what you want

Sara was walking to her daughter's hospital room from going to the restroom when she saw Grissom walking her way from the other direction.

They stop in front of their daughter's room and before she could talk he spoke softly. "I just got tested so you'll know very soon if I am match."

Sara shows a relieved smile and said. "Thank you Grissom."

He nods then looks at the door and asked. "Is this..."

He trials off and she nods with a few tears threatening to come out and said. "Yes this is your daughter's room."

He swallows the lump in his throat at those words and said in wonder. "A daughter. I never thought that I would have a child."

He looks at back at her and she nods in agreement and replied. "I know, me neither."

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out and asked. "What's her name?"

She chuckles a little, remembering she hasn't told him her name yet then said. "Isabella and each member of the team have their own nicknames."

He tests the name out a few times and said. "I like it, you picked out a beautiful name."

"Thank you." They look at each a few moments then she cleared her throat this time and said. "You want to come in?"

He looks at her then the door then back to her and said. "I don't know. I wouldn't know what to say."

She shakes her head and replied. "You won't have to say anything she is a asleep right now. She has been doing that a lot since she's been in here."

Grissom took a few minutes then nodded his head and replied. "Ok." She gives him a small smile, reaches for the door handle and pushes the door open.

He took a moment then he stepped inside the room and the first thing he heard was the machine beeping indicating there was still a heart beat and the first thing he noticed was his little girl in the hospital bed asleep with a few wires attached to her. An unexpected tear came down his cheek and he wipes it away a second later then he looked to the right and saw Thomas in the chair by her bedside.

Thomas looked toward the doorway when he heard the door open and saw Grissom standing there then he looks at the little girl, stands up, leans down, kisses her head and whispered his love then steps away from the bed and heads toward Sara and Grissom.

Grissom took another moment then walked over to the left side of the bed and just as he was sitting down Thomas said to Sara. "I'll be around if you need me."

Grissom and Sara both look at him and Grissom speaks first. "You don't have to go."

Thomas shook his head, looks at the older man and replied. "No It's ok. I'll come back later." He wanted Grissom to have a little time with her, without him getting in the way and plus it was to hard right now to watch them bond. Grissom nodded in understanding then looked back at his daughter.

Thomas watched them for a couple of seconds then looked at Sara and she squeezes his hand knowing it must be difficult for him to step away. He squeezes her hand back then walks out of the room.

She steps inside letting the door shut behind her and just watches Grissom look at their daughter wondering what he is feeling and thinking but she will ask those questions later, she didn't want to ruin his observing.

Grissom sat there looking at his daughter taking in every detail, her hair was like Sara's, in fact everything about her screamed Sara but she did have his nose and he could imagine her smiling being a mixture of both, he closed his eyes and imagined her laugh then whispered with his voice full of emotion. "What color are her eyes?"

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes and responded. "Blue."

He stops a strangled sob, opens his eyes a few minutes later to look at his little girl again and whispered. "Very beautiful." She nodded in agreement and she just stood in silence while he sat there and just watched her sleep.

They didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing they knew the door opened and the doctor walked in and spoke. "Ms. Sidle, Mr. Grissom."

Grissom wiped his tears away before he turned toward the door so no one could see them. Sara looks at Dr. Chase waiting for the news.

Dr. Chase stood there for a minute then slowly a small smile appeared and said. "He is a match." Both parents smiled and she continued. "I would like to start prepping you in a few minutes ok?"

Grissom stood up from his seat and said. "Yes that's fine."

Dr. Chase nodded and she turned to leave but then stopped, looked at Grissom and said. "Oh, Mr. Grissom I talked to your doctor in Paris and he told me that you are cleared to do this procedure. So don't worry about anything, I just want to assure you everything will be alright." Grissom nodded then mentally winced that she said that in front of Sara, knowing he should have told Dr. Chase that Sara didn't know what she was talking about. Dr. Chase gave them another reassuring smile then left the room.

When the door shut he could feel the tension in the room right away. He looked at Sara and she had a mixture of emotions on her face and before he talked she did. "What did Dr. Chase mean? What's wrong?"

He shakes off her concern and said. "It's nothing."

But she wasn't letting it go, she shakes her head and replied. "It has to be something or else she wouldn't have had to call your doctor in Paris, what is it?"

He sighed and looked away then looked back to her and responded. "I had a minor heart problem when I got back to Paris after my last trip." Her looked turned to worry for not only her daughter's but Grissom's health as well. He shook his head and walked up to her. When he got there he was going to put his hand on her cheek but stopped himself and continued. "Sara you heard the doctor I'm ok to do this." He stopped, sighed then said sadly. "This is the reason you wanted me here right?" Sara looks into his pained blue eyes and couldn't have him thinking any longer that the only reason he was here was because of their daughter's ailing health.

She started to open her mouth and took his hand at the same time the door opened. Thomas stopped in the doorway to see Sara holding Grissom's hand. Sara and Grissom looked at the doorway to see Thomas standing there looking back at them. They all just stood there for a few seconds then Grissom released her hand, looked at her and said. "I'll go tell the doctor I'm ready." Sara nodded sadly that she didn't get to talk to him. Grissom nodded back then walked out of the room after Thomas moved in the room.

When Grissom was gone Sara and Thomas looked at each other then he cleared his throat and said. "So I take it he is a match?" Sara just nodded still feeling sadness because of finding out Grissom's news and for what he was still thinking. Thomas interrupted her thoughts when he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "What's wrong? You should be happy right?"

She nodded again keeping the tears in her eyes and said. "Of course I am." Thomas nodded with a smile thinking those were only happy tears then brings her in his arms and they hug both having different feelings inside of them.

* * *

When it was time for the transplant they reassured Isabella that everything was going to be ok and each promised a special day were it can be just one on one time. Then once she was wheeled away it became a waiting game.

And waiting to see if Isabella's health was getting better was the longest time of their lives. They finally breathed a little better when the doctor walked in the waiting room. They all stood up from the chairs they were sitting in.

Dr. Chase looked at all of them then her eyes landed on Sara, a few seconds later a big smile comes across her face and said. "Your daughter is responding beautifully."

Everybody was cheering while Sara puts both hands up to her mouth and let out a sob then asked to be sure. "Really?"

Dr. Chase nodded and said. "Yes." Sara looked around at everybody and they were still cheering and bringing her into hugs left and right. When they calmed somewhat down the doctor told her she wanted Isabella to stay in the hospital a bit longer as a precaution and recuperation, Sara nodded and replied ok.  
The Dr. patted her on the shoulder said congratulations then watched them celebrate again. She smiled then looked down the hall at Grissom, who was standing at the corner of the hall, she gives him a little nod with a small smile then turned and left the group to check out her other patients.

Grissom continued to watch the celebration out of sight, watching how happy Sara was then he turned back around the corner, puts the back of his head on the wall, closes he eyes and cried out his relief, pain, sorrow, regret, love and so many other feelings that was swirling inside of him that he had to let out.  
After a few minutes he runs his hands down his face to wipe his tears away, cleared his throat as he opens his eyes and decided what his next plan was. He took a breath, turned and walked away.

When Sara had gotten out of the hug with Thomas she felt a presence but when she looked toward that direction she didn't see anybody there. She frowned then was once again brought in another hug by somebody else and despite this being one of her top 5 favorite moments of all time she still felt a little sadness for Grissom she had been so worried about their daughter that she didn't have time to properly talk to him she hopes she gets a chance.

* * *

Hours later Grissom walks back into the hospital and toward his daughter's room, he cracks the door open and noticed that no one else but Isabella was in there and that's how he wanted it at the moment. He looked on the bed and noticed she was asleep again, it seemed like every time he came in her room she was sleeping or to drowsy to have a proper introduction. He sighed and thinks. 'poor girl' but then he smiled because she won't have to suffer anymore and will be out of the room very soon.

He took another breath and walked in the room and toward the bed then he sat down in the chair next to it. He looks at his little girl, grabs her small hand and started talking to her. "Hi Isabella you probably don't know who I am but I am your dad, I'm sorry that I didn't get to met you before now but I didn't know you were mine and the thing is I don't blame your mother one bit for not telling me, I put her through a lot over the years and she must have been so scared on my reaction when she first found out. Just know that I would have been here in a heartbeat if I would have known you were mine."

He stopped to take an unsteady breath then continued. "But really I should have been here to begin with, I love your mother so much and I should have fought harder for her. We were married, she was mine and I blew it. Now she has finally moved on and I guess It's time for me to do the same no matter how hard it will be."

He stops for a moment and looked away while wiping a few tears away then he kissed his little girl's hand and said looking back at her. "You have two people who love you so much and I trust that you'll be in good hands. Maybe when your older we can have a father/daughter relationship but only if you want to, I'll let you decide. Until then I want you to live your life to the fullest and find something that really makes you happy and hold on to it for as long as you can and please remember that no matter what I'll always be thinking of you."

He cleared his throat, kissed his daughter's hand one more time then sets it on the bed then he stands up, leans down and kisses her head and whispered. "And that I love you butterfly." After one more kiss he stepped away from the chair, put his hand in his pocket pulled out a letter and his wedding ring.  
He sets the letter on the table by the bed then looks at the ring for a minute then lays it on top of the letter.

He looks at his little girl one more time, wipes another tear away then turns and walks out of the room without another look back or might lose his resolve and stay and he knew he couldn't do that, he didn't want to come in between the new life that Sara and Isabella had.

After a few minutes Sara peaks her head around the corner and didn't see Grissom so she knew the coast was clear, she didn't hear what he had said to their daughter but she could tell what ever it was, it was emotional. She saw him wipe tears away through out the whole speech and as he was walking toward the door she had hidden around the corner so he wouldn't feel she was eavesdropping on something so private.

She walks into Isabella's room then walks up to the table with her heat pounding and did a little gasp when she noticed his ring on top of a letter, it reminded her on what she did four years ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat, grabbed the ring and letter. She looked at the ring for a minute then she turned her attention to the letter.

She unfolds it, moves a second letter that had Isabella's name on it to the back and starts reading hers:

_Sara,_

_Forgive me if this letter is has some of the words that you wrote me but I mirror your sentiments. _

_I can't believe it's been 18 years since the first time you walked into my life and you still look as beautiful as you did back then. It's also hard to imagine were my life would have taken me if you hadn't walked in it. Just know that no matter what had happened between us I never regretted a single moment we spent together, some of my Best/Favorite memories include you in them and they will never be taken away._

_When you first left Paris to go back to Vegas I didn't fully understand why you had to go, I thought you were happy with us and the new life we were sharing.  
It took me awhile but now I know why. You are not the kind of woman to be playing housewife you needed to be out there doing what you love doing, something that's been in your blood for a long time and so when the opportunity came to you, you had to take it and we both agreed that it would be temporary, feeling we could handle being one of those long distance couples. __I mean we pretty much been through everything else what's one more thing, right?  
__  
And we did for a while but eventually it became to hard on us, especially you. We let life take us further apart and you couldn't leave anymore than I could go back. So I did what I thought was best for you Sara, I let you go. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life and as you can tell I am still living through it but I knew it had to be this way for you to be happy and I was right. I saw you earlier celebrating with everybody, you looked so happy and I truly believe it wasn't only because __of the good news you got. It's because you are not the same woman I had invited to Vegas all those years ago, you are no longer the one looking in from the outside, you have a family now and they all care about you. I think you are realizing that now or maybe you already had but either way it's true._

_Catherine told me that I had to make a decision that will make me happy and although finally letting you go isn't something that I'll celebrate I now know that you are and that's what will make me happy or at least I'll try to be. So only move forward and don't look back. What we shared was beautiful but it's in the past now._

_I have every faith and trust that you and Thomas will raise our daughter to be the best person she can be and as beautiful as her mother and when she is old enough and if she wants to have me in her life I'll let her decide. I love you and I always will, please remember that._

_Grissom_

As she finished the letter with tears in her eyes she heard Thomas behind her. "Go after him."

She turned to look at him with tears going down her cheeks, she shakes her head and said. "He doesn't want me too."

He walks up to her and said. "He is pushing you away because he thinks that's what you want or need." He stops to shake his head then continued.  
"But even after all this time we both know that's not what you want. Is it?" She looks into his eyes and they were both shinning with tears. She looks down not wanting to see hurt in his eyes, she knew how deep his feelings were for her and she could never reciprocate no matter how much she tried.

Thomas lifted her chin up, puts his hand on her cheek and continued. "Despite the situation that brought him here I saw a light in your eyes, it was dim considering what was going on but it was still the most light I have seen since I had met you. You don't turn your back on that kind of love no matter what happened between you two. It's time to get back what you want and start the life you were meant to have with the only man you have ever loved."

She swallows the lump in her throat and started. "Thomas..."

He cuts her off when he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell for you, I was on borrowed time from the start but I never regretted a single second."

She puts her hand on his cheek to wipe his tear away then looks into his eyes and said. "I must be the stupidest woman in the world to do this to you."

He gives her a small smile and said jokingly. "Well I wasn't going to say anything." She pushed his shoulder as she chuckled through her tears and he chuckled back then he gets serious again. "Your not stupid. You just can't force something that's not there. Your heart was already taken by the time I got to it." She nodded in agreement then brings him in a hug. He closes his eyes trying to hide what he was feeling but he didn't need to be because Sara knew exactly how he was feeling and she felt bad for hurting him but he was right the heart knows who she wants and who she belonged to.

After a few minutes in the hug they pull back and he looks into her eyes and said. "It's just..."

He stops and she asked. "It's just what?" His eyes look over to the sleeping girl in the bed. As much pain as he felt losing Sara it felt worse when thinking that Isabella would be out of his life. She saw were he was looking and seemed to understand what he was thinking so she shakes her head, puts her hand back on his cheek and said. "You can see her anytime you want. We will even set up a special time for just the two of you. I may not be in your life like you want me to be but I won't push you out of hers. I know how much she loves you and you love her."

He nods with a smile and tears in his eyes and replied. "Thank you." He was beyond happy with that. He'll take whatever time he could get.

Sara gives him a smile back and replied. "You're welcome."

She hugs him one more time, gets out of his arms, turns around to look toward the bed and he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "I'll watch over her."  
She nodded and after one more look at both of them and a kiss on her daughter's head, she walked to the door then turns around and he was looking back at her.

She gives him a small smile and said. "Thank you for everything Thomas."

He gives her a little smile and replied. "Your welcome, now go and get your man." She smiled a little bit bigger and walked out of the room.

When the door clicked shut he sighed, turned toward the bed, walked up to the chair on the right side, sat down, took the little girls hand and whispered. "Your life is about change princess, you will now have both parents looking after you and loving you. Just know that no matter what I'll always be there for you, always." He kissed her hand and just watched her sleep wishing the best for Sara no matter how much his own heart is breaking at the moment.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: All GSR. Will they forgive each other's mistakes and start over or is it the end? We shall see. Please review.


	10. Starting Over

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Starting Over

Grissom was putting his stuff in a suite case at his hotel room when there was a knock on the door. He turns, walks to the door and when he opened it. When the door was open it revealed who was on the other side and he asked."Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Isabella?"

"Funny I should ask you the same thing."

He puts his hand on the doorframe and asked. "Sara. What are you doing here?" She moves his arms so she could walk in the room.

He stands in the empty doorway for a few seconds then shuts the door, turns to her and she speaks. "I'm doing something I should have done four years ago." He raised an eyebrow and she replied. "I'm fighting for what I shouldn't have allowed to slip from my fingers to begin with."

Grissom started walking past her toward his bed and replied. "Things have changed Sara. Why fight for something that belongs in the past."

She turned around to look at him with confusion and a little hurt then asked. "What do you mean? Did you lie in your letter just to make yourself feel better? You don't love me?"

"Sara I love you till the day I die and beyond that."

"Then..."

He cuts her off. "You." She looks at him with confusion and he continued. "I can see things have changed for you and I don't want you to confuse your feelings because I came back in your life briefly."

Sara read between the lines and knew what his words was really saying so she asked. "You don't think I still love you?" He looks into her eyes for a minute then looked down and Sara mentally gasped at seeing his look. She saw more pain than ever in his eyes and she doesn't think for a second on her next move.

She walks up to him, lifts his chin up so his eyes were looking back at her then she puts her left hand on his bearded cheek and after one more long look she brings him in for a kiss. It took a few seconds before he responded but when he did it started out light as if they unsure then it grew passionate like it was when they started out all those years ago and something they missed desperately. They finally pulled back when they needed air.

She looks into his eyes and said with emotion. "My love for you still flows through me. It runs deep in my soul and touches every part of my heart. There was never a time in my life were it stopped and there won't be a time it ever will. Why do you think that I stopped?"

He releases her and sits down on the bed then said. "You never asked me to stay. Every time we would visit each other when we were married not once did you say anything about it. You are a very independent woman and I thought what we had decided would work for you but then as it got harder you still never asked me. I thought that you had moved past us and felt trapped. That's why I let you go." He stops and looks down.

She shakes off the tears that was threatening after his revelation then walks up to him, sits down on the bed beside him, takes his hand and slips her fingers through his and speaks. "I never asked you because you loved what you were doing and like you said in your letter I knew you couldn't come back.  
You wanted that fresh start."

He looks at her and said. "I wanted that fresh start with you."

She nodded replied with emotion. "I know you did and it was wonderful. You were wonderful but when we settled in Paris I..."

He puts a finger to her lips with a nod and said. "I know. We don't have to go through that."

She nodded then she speaks about her reasons for not telling him about his daughter. "And the reason why I never told you about Isabella is because I didn't want you to feel obligated to come back." He was going to speak but she continues before he dose. "I know you. You would have been here in a heart beat if I would have told you and I swear Grissom I would have, I just didn't know how. I was confused and scared. I didn't want you to think I was using her to keep you from doing what you wanted."

Tears were coming in Grissom's eyes as he replied. "What I wanted was for you to be happy whether I was in your life or not. I could hear the distance was getting to you, our visits and conversations were becoming fewer and further in between and you needed something more than what I could give you at the time." He stops to shake his head and continued. "I am so sorry Sara for everything, I always think I am doing the right thing when it comes to you but I keep messing up. Why would you even want me back?" He removes his hand and looks down again.

She saw the pain in his eyes again and heard it in his voice, he was trying to push her away again but she wasn't going to allow that, not only for her but for their daughter too.

She takes his hand again and brings it up to her lips, kissed it then brings his chin back to her direction and said looking into his blue eyes. "Because I love you, faults and all. I don't expect you to be perfect."

She stops then smiled while shaking her head with a small chuckle and he asked. "What?"

"We are some pair you know that." He raises an eyebrow and she continued. "We do things that we think would make us happy when all that would make us happy is being together." He nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds of silence she speaks again. "I feel like I have to apologize to you too." Grissom was going to open his mouth but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him and she continued. "It takes two people to make a relationship work and when I really think about it I can see why you would question my feelings for you. I had done my share of letting you down too because of some of the actions I had done." She started to have tears in her eyes again but stopped them before they came out so she could finish was she was saying. "I never wanted us to end and when I saw you on our last night four years ago I should have just came right out and said that but instead I just let you go and made you think this whole time I didn't love you anym..." She had to stop because she couldn't hold on to her tears anymore.

Grissom released her fingers and brought her closer and kissed her head then started to whispering comforting words in her ear.

When she did calm down he pulled back, puts his hand back up to her cheek to wipe her tears away, looks into her eyes and said. "You know what Catherine told me a few days ago." She waited patiently for him to continue and he did a second later. "She said the best thing about being alive is that It's not too late to fix things and start over." He stops for a second then continued. "So the question is do you wan..." He was cut off when her lips touched his and they kissed passionately. Eventually their kissing slowed down and after one more peck they pull back and she puts her forehead to his to get their air back.

When she got her air back first, she pulls back and said. "You don't even have to ask but since you did. My answer is yes." After she said yes, his eyes immediately lit up. It was like she just gave him his whole world back. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes basking in this wonderful new turn.

After a few minutes the question was asked by her."What happens now?"

He takes her hand in his again and said. "I guess I move back home."

Sara's heart speeds up and asked. "Home? As in our home? In Vegas?"

He nods and replied with a smile. "Yes. What I came to realize is that it doesn't matter where my fresh start is. Just as long as I am with you, It's about time isn't it?"

She chuckles and nods, very happy for these turn of events then said. "Yes." He smiles bigger then after a few minutes of happiness she loses her smile and he was about to ask but she spoke before he could. "What about your traveling?"

He shook his head, sighed and said. "I have been teaching again, I haven't traveled since my heart..."

He trails off and she nods then lefts her hand up and places it over his heart, the heart that has been through so much especially these last four years then she looked into his eyes and said. "You have been in Paris the whole time?" He nodded and she continued before he could say anything. "Why did you stay away?" He looks into her eyes for a second then looks down. She shakes her head, brings his head back up and she said. "Please talk to me. Whatever it is."

He nods, takes her hand off his heart, lefts her hand up and kisses it then looks back into her eyes and tells her. "When I got back to Paris from being away for four months I got the message about my mother dying suddenly, I went to her funeral."

She was shocked at this bit of news and said. "But I didn't see yo.."

He cuts her off. "I was hanging behind everybody and when I saw you and the team it made me happy that you guys still cared. I wanted to come up to you after the service because I had finally made a decision but I saw that you were pregnant and you looked pretty cozy with Thomas so I thought that you were having his baby and had finally moved on and I didn't want to ruin that for you. Let's just say that when I got back to Paris my heart wasn't the same." She looked at him still shocked at his confession and he continued before she could. "The thought of you carrying my child never crossed my mind because after all that time we were together it never happened for us. I mean I know we weren't technically trying but it could have happened and it never did, who would have thought that the last time we were together, it did. I guess fate had other plans." He looked at her and she was still speechless. He cleared his throat and asked. Sara?"

She gets out of her shock a few minutes later, releases his hand, stands up and walks to the hotel window and after a few more minutes she looks back at him and said sadly. "You thought I would have moved on that quickly after being in love with you for over 10 years?" He gets up and she sighs and replied in the same tone as she did a few seconds ago. "All that time wasted because you assumed something that wasn't true."

She looked up at him and he was now facing her and he spoke. "I know I did something that I told you to never do, assume. I know it's not a good excuse but my head was all over the place and my feelings were to raw to think straight. Nothing could stop me from thinking what I did." He watched her bend her head down in sadness. He shakes his head, sighed then speaks again. "Greg was right." She looks back up at him and he speaks looking into her eyes. "I don't deserve you, I never did." She was going to talk but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and continues with his eyes shinning. "And yet by some miracle you fell for me anyways and I can see now that your still falling. My only hope is that you never land because that would be the day you would become wise and leave for good. The only thing I can say is that I'll try harder to be the man who you deserve, that is if you still want me. It's not to late to change your mind."

He looks at her for a second longer then was going to turn his back to give her a little space but she takes his hand to stop him. He looks back at her and she speaks. "If I am still falling after 18 years then you're not getting rid of me so easily, not this time." He takes a step toward her and she puts her hand on his cheek, looks into his eyes and said. "I don't want you to change but Grissom I want you be more open with me. Talk to me if you think we have a problem. Don't run away and hide. Can you work on that?" He nods and she continues. "And I promise I'll do the same. I want us to work this time not only because I don't want to go through another heartbreak but because we have a daughter to think about too and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know Sara I don't want that either."

"Good." He smiles and she continued. "Is there anything else that needs to be cleared up before we start on a clean slate?"

He thinks about it for a minute then said. "Yes. I feel I have to tell you one more thing." Sara starts to get worried but calmed down a little when he started to smile a little more. "Greg was right about something else." He stops to clear his throat then continued. "I saw a lot of beautiful landscapes in my travels but nothing could compare to the beauty that is standing in front of me and in our little girl, absolutely nothing."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes again for about the millionth time that night and it wasn't only because of his words but because she believed him especially when his eyes were shinning with tears too. She steps closer to him wraps her arms around his neck and still looking in his eyes she said. "I love you Grissom, always had and always will."

As they were leaning toward each other he whispered. "I love you too." Their lips finally touched again but before it could get passionate her cell phone rings to ruin the moment.

They pull back slowly, put their foreheads together then she said. "I have to get that."

He pulls back, kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin. "Go ahead."

She pulls out of his arms, pecks him on the lips then pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered. "Sidle."

Thomas on the other line said. "Sorry to bother you but your daughter is awake and is ready to see her mommy."

Sara smiles and replied. "Thank you Thomas. We'll be right there and for the record when it involves my daughter it's never a bother."

Thomas smile on his line and replied. "Your welcome and I know that, drive safely."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and after a few seconds later she starts smiling for no reason.

Grissom looks at her and asked. "What?"

Sara shook her head, looked at him and said. "Nothing. It's just things don't look as bleak as they did before. This is a new start for us and for the first time in a long time I feel happy in every aspect of my life. I think that it is worth stopping with what you're doing and just smile." Grissom smiles while nodding his head in agreement then she takes his hand and continued. "Now I think it's time for you and Isabella to formally meet." She was going to walk but he kept his feet planted on the floor.

She looks back and he said. "Now? shouldn't we wait till she gets a little better?"

She stands in front of him and replied. "I think knowing her daddy would be better than any medicine the doctor can give her." She watched his face turn to scared and she asked. "What?"

"I just don't want her to hate me for not being there for her."

Sara shakes her head and replied. "She isn't going to hate you. It's not your fault that you weren't here...well not all your fault but the point is you were here when she needed you the most." Sara started to get emotional again and continued. "You saved her life Grissom and I think she will not only look at you as her father but also her hero. She will love you as much as I do."

He nods and said. "Ok let's go meet my daughter." Then he smiles bigger and repeated. "My daughter. I still can't believe it." She smiles bigger squeezed his hand and they both walked out of the hotel with a spring in their steps. Their world was finally spinning as one again.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Isabella is about to find out her world is going to be slightly altered. How will she react? You'll soon find out. Please review.


	11. A small step forward

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the new followers. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: A small step forward

The trip to the hospital was quiet but comfortable. They held hands the whole time Sara drove and during every stop she had to make, whether it was a stop sign or the signal light they would look at each other and smile. They still couldn't believe that they have another chance with one another.

As Sara pulled in the parking lot of the hospital she felt the air shift and he tensed. She looked over at him and asked. "What is it?"

He looks over at her for a second and said. "I do have to talk to you about something." She didn't like the tone to that and she got worried. He felt her tense so he squeezed her hand and said. "It's nothing bad."

"Ok, what is it?"

He shakes his head and respond. "I'll tell you later."

This time she shakes her head and said. "Girss, please no secrets, remember?"

He looks into her eyes and nodded then said. "I have to go back to Paris." She tensed again and he squeezed her hand and continued. "Just so I can tie up any loose ends and I need to get Hank."

She breathed a sigh of relief and said with a small smile. "That's alright." He gives her a small smile then they get out of the vehicle. After the doors were locked they started walking to the entrance and he slips his hand into hers. She looks at him and asked. "Why were you so nervous about telling me?"

He sighed and replied. "Because we had just got back together and then I turn around and tell you I am leaving? That doesn't really cast me in a good light, not that I had a really good one on me at the mo..." She puts a finger to his lips to stop beating himself up then they stop their feet before they walked into the building.

She removes her finger from his lips to and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "First off, we started over all that bad stuff is wiped away."

She stops and just as she was about to talk again he speaks. "Just because we say it's wiped away doesn't mean it's forgotten."

Sara nods and replied. "True but it's in the past and we are working on our future and that's what I choose to look forward too. I know it won't be all easy but it's something I want to take on with you and I am not giving up on us, not this time."

He puts hand on her cheek to wipe a stray tear away and before he opened his mouth she spoke again going back to answering the original question. "And secondly, it's only for a few days maybe a week at the most right?" He nodded and she continued. "Ok, so when you come home." They both grinned at that word then she said. "Isabella and I will be waiting for you and Hank, alright?" He smiles at that, nods, leans toward her and pecks her on the lips. When they pulled back they started walking again hand in hand and smiling, they were two very happy people.

By the time they got to Isabella's room their smiles died down a little because they didn't want the nurses and doctors to think they were two smiling dummies walking along the halls of the hospital hand in hand.

They stop at the door and she puts her hand on the door knob then asked. "You ready?"

He takes his hand out of hers and she gets a little pout on her face, he smiles a little and said. "I want to ease her in. As far as she knows you haven't broken up with Thomas yet." It was a little hard saying his name associated with her in that context but he was working on it, it just might take a little time.

Sara looked into his eyes and they dimmed a little, she knew exactly how he felt. She puts her hand on his cheek and gives him a reassuring smile then takes her hand off and opened the door.

The minute she walked in the room she saw Isabella sitting up in bed, smiling and looking a lot better than she did a few days ago.

When the little girl saw who was at the door she said excitedly. "Mommy!" Sara smiled as she was walking up to the bed and she looks at Thomas along the way and he gives her a small nod back while he was getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

When she got to the bed she gives her daughter a hug and kissed her on the forehead then asked. "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine mommy. Uncle Thomas said I am all better now."

Sara smiles while Isabella scooted over so her mother could sit on the bed next to her and when she got in she puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "He did huh?" Isabella nodded with her blue eyes sparkling. Sara smiled bigger and replied. "Well he is right. Do you know who helped you get better?"

Isabella thought real hard on that question and the three grown ups saw her have her 'Sara' look and they smiled at that then she looked at her mother and asked. "The doctor?"

"Yep but there was also somebody else." Isabella thought about it but she shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know. Sara smiled while looking over to the door and said. "That man right there helped you too." Sara pointed in the direction of the door and that's when Isabella noticed a third person in the room and somebody she didn't know so she moved closer to her mother in a shy move. Sara looked over at Grissom with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'wonder where she gets her shyness from.' He gives her a little smirk and started walking toward the right side of the hospital bed to sit in the chair while Isabella was watching his every move.

He gets to the chair then looks at the little girl and asked. "Can I sit?" Isabella thought about it then nodded her acceptance. He sits down and replied. "Thank you."

Isabella smiled at his politeness and said her first words to him. "You're welcome."

They all smiled then Sara kissed her daughter's head and said. "Honey I have to talk to you about something." Isabella turned her attention back to her mother when she heard her tone of her voice, sensing it was important. Sara kissed her daughter's hair again, looked at the two men and they both give her looks of support then she looked back at her daughter and continues. "When you get out of the hospital things are going to be different."

Isabella looks at her mother not sure what that meant but asked. "It will still be me, you and uncle Thomas right?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Sort of but not in the same way." She looks at her mother confused and Sara cleared her throat and continued. "You see a long time ago before you were even born I fell in love with a wonderful man and to make a long story short decisions and choices were made and we decided to end our relationship but we got back together and he is going to be part of our lives now." She wanted to easy her way in introducing Grissom as her father.

Isabella saw tears in her mother's eyes when she looked at the man sitting in the chair so Isabella looked at him and she could tell her mother meant that guy but she didn't know that guy, she didn't want it to be different. She looked at Thomas with tears in her eyes and said. "You don't love us anymore uncle Thomas?"

Thomas gasped and walked closer to the end of the bed and said. "Oh, of course princess I do, I love you so much."

He stops to gain control of his emotions but before he continued Grissom stood up and said. "I'll be out in the hall." He wanted them to have time to explain the situation without him in the room, knowing it was causing Isabella distress and he didn't want that. Sara looks at him worriedly and he gives her a small smile and said. "It's ok." She nods but feeling his pain, he was hurting. He turns and walks out the door.

When the door clicked shut Thomas took the chair Grissom had been in and moved it closer to the bed then he took Isabella's hand and said. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you guys. It just has be different." Isabella looks down not convinced and Thomas squeezes the little girls hand softly and continued. "But I will still get to do things with you." She lefts her head up with hope and he continues with a smile, knowing he got her attention. "The park, the zoo, the movies, you name it and anytime you need me you just call me and I'll be there I promise."

They both had tears in their eyes and Isabella asked. "What about bedtime stories and tucking me in? You were good at that." She smiled remembering all the times he read to her in different voices.

He smiled back and said. "We'll work on that one. I'm sure there will be times were I can make arrangements for me to do that for you." She nodded with a smile, liking that idea. She was still a little unsure of the situation though but like everybody else in this, she will work on it. He smiled back and they continued to talk and laugh.

* * *

When Grissom had walked out of Isabella's room he saw Catherine walking toward his direction.

They looked at each other and Catherine smiled then said. "You two are back together again aren't you?"

Grissom slowly smiled into one of the biggest ones he had in years and asked. "How could you possible know that?"

She points to his eyes and said. "They look a little brighter than the last time I saw you and plus that smile you just showed is a dead give away." Grissom nodded then he walked to the window of the room, stood in front of it and watched them. Catherine walks up to him, stands next to him and was also watching them.

A few minutes later she looked at Grissom and asked. "Are you ok with that?"

Grissom looked at Catherine and replied. "The three of them have this bond that I can't replace even if I wanted too. It will take a little time to get use to it but I will for the sake of the family that I want back."

She nodded then saw him look back through window and replied. "You share a bond with that little girl too you know."

"You and I both know that just because we share the same DNA doesn't automatically make us have a father/daughter relationship."

"True but it makes you have an edge over him." Grissom sees Catherine's smirk for a minute then she said a little more seriously. "Give it a little time. Four years are against you but I know eventually that little girl is going to be crazy about you. I was right about you and Sara wasn't I?" She ended her words with another smirk. Grissom just rolls his eyes and shakes his head then looks back through the window not saying anything, it seemed like Catherine already had a big enough head to give her any more encouragement. Catherine chuckled seeing his reaction.

She speaks again a few seconds later. "And as for Sara and Thomas. yes it turned into something I won't lie but not as nearly as strong as what you two share." Grissom looks back at Catherine and she continued while looking into his eyes. "She loves you Grissom she always had and no man could ever replace that kind of love. Anybody could have a connection with her but as for taken her heart? She can't give something away that was already taken." She puts her hand on his shoulder and finished with. "And that little girl solidifies your bond with her and nothing can break that."

He smiles warmly at the blond and said. "Thank you Catherine."

She nods with a smile and said. "Your welcome." She removes his hand then sighed and said. "I guess I'll come back later."

"You just got here."

"Yeah but now I see that it's yours and Sara's time with her." He just nods and Catherine brings him in a short hug then pulls back and after they said bye she walked away.

As he was turning back to look through the window Thomas had opened the door and walked out in the hall. Grissom looks at him and noticed his face still had his emotions visible and he really did feel for him. Thomas looked at Grissom, cleared his throat and said. "They are all yours now." Grissom could tell that Thomas meant that in more than one way.

He nods and they switched places but before he turned to fully walk in the room he turned back to Thomas and he had his back toward him so he said. "Thomas?" Thomas turned around to look at Grissom and he continued. "Thank you for everything that you did were Sara and Isabella was concerned. I don't think a lot of men would be willing to not only take care of a baby that isn't theirs but let them go when they love them so much, that is a selfless act and I admire that. I can see why both of them fell for you." Thomas looked at Grissom a little surprised that he would say that to him. He too, could see a glimpse of why Sara fell in love with Grissom. Thomas nodded and Grissom finished. "I do hope you stay in their lives, you mean a lot to them."

Thomas cleared his throat and said. "Thank you Gil, your words mean a lot to me and so do they. I would still protect them with my life." Grissom gives him a short nod then turned and walked in the room.

As the door was shutting Thomas walked to the window and saw Grissom walk to the chair again and sat down he watched the formal introductions and the emotions in the eyes of Isabella and Sara knowing their family was starting to come together the way it should have been in the beginning.

Thomas lets out a breath of air then walks to the waiting area chairs, sits down, leans his head back so he was facing up toward the ceiling with his eyes closed, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He knew it would be hard to say goodbye to that kind of relationship with them he just didn't realize it would be this hard.

His alone time was interrupted when he heard a voice. "Are you ok? Do you need me to call anybody?"

He opened his eyes while lowering his head so he was now looking at a nurse who was looking at him with concerned hazel eyes. She was 5'6, had shoulder length brown hair and had a slim build. He had been to the hospital a lot these past few days and was staring to recognize a lot of the doctors and nurses but he didn't recognize this one.

As polite as ever, he smiled and replied. "I'm ok. A friend of mine is starting to have her family back in one piece."

She heard the tone of his voice and she seemed to understand "Ah, a Family reunion?"

"Yes and a long time coming at that."

He looked down and she speaks again. "Which leaves you with mixed feelings." He looks up at her shocked that she got that so fast and she continued with a small smile. "But it's for the sake of true love right?" She looked at him a little longer and he was still looking at her shocked. She shook her head and said. "I'm sorry. I just came over here and opened my big mouth, probably making you feel worse than you already do. So I'll just go."

She gives him a little wave and turned to leave but something made Thomas speak. "You didn't make me feel worse." She turned back around and Thomas continued. "Your right it was for the sake of true love and if I did anything to jeopardize that then I wouldn't be the honorable man my mother had taught me to be."

She smiles and replied. "You must have a smart mother."

She saw his face get sad again and before she could talk he spoke again. "She was."

She shakes her head and replied. "And there I go again. I am just lifting your spirits right up aren't I?"

He hears her sarcastic tone then he smiled a little and said with a little charm. "Well my spirits do lift when a beautiful woman come and talk to me so I think you did alright." She smiled then looked away embarrassed and Thomas smiled a little bigger then he cleared his throat and said. "By the way I am Thomas Dixon."

She looks at Thomas again and just as she was about to speak a page comes over the intercom. 'Mia cook please come to the receptionist desk you have a call on line 1, I repeat Mia cook please come to the receptionist desk you have a call on line 1.'

Mia looks at Thomas and said. "Well that's me."

Thomas nodded and she was turning around to leave again but before she walked away Thomas asked tentatively. "You want to grab a coffee sometime?" He didn't know what made him ask that he just felt it was right.

She turned back around, looked at him for a second, nodded then said. "Alright." she grabbed a card out of her pocket from her blue scrubs, hands it to him and said. "Just give me a call when your ready."

Thomas takes the card, nodded and replied. "ok." They smile at each other then she turns and walks away. He watched her for a second then looks down at the card in his hand with a small smile and thought back to one of the things his mother told him, when one door closes another would open. He wasn't ready to start completely over at the moment but least now he has an option.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sara's voice. "You ok?"

He looks up and sees Sara standing in front of him looking at him concerned and he shook his head and replied honestly. "I think I will be in time."

Sara nodded in understanding, sits down next to him and said. "Yeah and I see you already have an offer."

She points to the card in his hand as she smiles. Thomas smiles a little and said getting his joking manner back. "Can you really blame them, I mean look at this face." They look at each other and he continues still in the same manner. "Who could turn me down?" He watches her have a smile then she looked away sadly and he shakes his head also looking away, cleared his throat and spoke. "Well anyway I'll just take it one day at a time and see what happens."

Sara nodded, puts her hand on top of his and speaks. "I hope you find a woman who will appreciate all the good qualities you have and not just your pretty face." She smirks and he looks at her as he intertwined his fingers in hers as a friendly gesture and after she squeezed his hand she continued. "I just want you to be happy with whoever it is and know that I still care about you and that will never change."

"I know Sara and the same goes for me." She smiles back at him and releases his hand.

After a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat and asked. "So will they be ok?" He points to the door to Isabella's room.

Sara nodded while looking at the closed-door and replied. "I believe so. They are starting on the right track." She looks back at him and said with a smile. "She started the discussion on bugs so they might be in there a while."

They chuckled and got comfortable in their seats and he said. "Then I guess it's just you and me until than."

She pursed her lips, nods, lays her head on his shoulder and replied. "Spending time with my one of my best friends doesn't sound to bad." He smiles and they just sat there in silence glad that they sill could be comfortable around each other and thankful for their strong friendship.

Grissom was Sara's one and true love and always will be. But Thomas was special to her too, he helped in a way that no one else did. Now she just hopes she can have both in her life without choosing one over the other.

* * *

AN: More chapters to come. Please review.


	12. Were I belong

AN: Thanks for the reviews and for the new followers/favorites, I appreciate it all. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Were I belong

Two Weeks later

It has been two weeks since everything was put back the way it was supposed to be. Grissom went back to Paris to take care of a few things and to get Hank, he has been back a week now and had settled in their home, it took a few days to get use to living together again but everyday it was getting easier.

At the moment they were at Catherine and Nick's house having a party to celebrate to things: one it was to officially welcome Grissom back home and two it was a remake of Brass's retirement party.

While everybody was talking amongst themselves, Grissom was standing at the end of the deck watching Isabella and Hank playing in the yard.  
The moment Hank knew he was in his real home he was the happiest dog in the world especially because he got to be with his 'mommy' again he really missed her. When he first saw her again he started licking her and wagging his tail non-stop until finally they told him to calm down. When he was introduced to Isabella and after she petted him and he sniffed and licked her they immediately got along and from that day on he was protective of her and started to follow her wherever she went if he could, Sara and Grissom loved that they got along so well.

Grissom's musing were interrupted when he heard someone clear their throat, he looks to the right and said. "Yes Greg?"

Greg took a few minutes then spoke. "About what I said I'm sorry...well sort of... I don't regret saying it but I could have been a little nicer about it." He hadn't talked to Grissom since that day he blew up at him and he was a little nervous standing there apologizing.

Grissom shook his head at the young man and replied. "I don't blame you Greg. If I were you I would have done the same thing, in fact I would have done it sooner. You are a very good and loyal friend to Sara and I appreciate you sticking up for her. Anybody would be lucky to have a friend like you in their lives."

Greg smiles and said. "Thanks Griss." Grissom nodded then Greg losses the smile and said seriously with a little pleading. "Just please don't hurt her again."

"I won't Greg, I'm not going anywhere."

Greg nods and their little talk was interrupted when Sara came up to them, she looked at the guys and asked. "Is everything ok over here?"

They both look at her and Grissom said with a smile. "Yes Greg was just looking out for you."

Sara looks at Greg and responded. "Thank you Greg." Greg nodded and smiled then after he watched Sara put her arm around Grissom's waist and Grissom puts his arm around her shoulders he walked away with the same smile on his face happy that his friend had the man she loves is back in her life.

When they were alone Grissom kissed her temple and said. "You have some wonderful people looking out for you."

She looks back at everybody and they were still talking in their little groups and she smiles then looks back at her man, kissed his cheek and said.  
"I would have to agree with you there." Then she looks in the yard along with Grissom and watched their daughter with Hank having a smile on her face and laughter then she looks at Grissom and see his eyes sparkling and it reminded her of Isabella's and his official meeting, he looks at her and in both of their minds they go back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Grissom walks back into the hospital room and sees Sara holding their daughter in her arms while Isabella watches him cautiously. He walks over to the chair that he had sat in before but before he sits down he looked at his little girl and asked. "Is it ok if I sit?"_

_Isabella nodded her acceptance again. Grissom gives her a small smile and said. "Thank you." She gives him a small smile then looked down._

_Grissom looks at Sara and she nods, kisses her daughter's head and said. "Honey, there is something else I would like to tell you."_

_She turns her attention to her mother and asked. "Yes mommy?"_

_Sara gives her a small smile and said. "That man sitting there isn't just someone who helped save your life, or somebody I love he is also connected to you too." Isabella waits patiently then Sara continues after another look toward Grissom. "He is your father."_

_Isabella gasped and looked back at the man sitting in the chair and asked. "Daddy?" She never thought she would ever see her dad and then suddenly he appears right before her eyes, she didn't know what to think at this moment._

_Grissom nodded and replied. "Yeah. I'm your daddy."_

_Isabella started to have tears in her eyes along with the grown ups all of them knowing this was a small step on putting their family back together._

_A few minutes later Grissom talks after he cleared his throat. "I know you are probably confused about a lot of what's going on and if your anything like your mother, which I suspect you are, I bet you have a lot of questions." He looks at Sara with a smirk and Sara just rolls her eyes with a smile while Isabella continues to look at him not understanding the inside joke between her parents. Grissom looks back at his daughter and speaks again. "We will clear up anything you want to ask. Just know that before we answer your questions, I loved you the moment I knew you existed."_

_Isabella still looked at him for another minute then looked down not sure how to respond to that and scared that she would upset him for not saying it back._

_Grissom seemed to understand her because he smiled then continued to talk so he could reassure her that he wasn't upset. "You don't have to say anything that you're not ready for. I just wanted to tell you how I really feel about you, ok?"_

_It was a few seconds later and Isabella looked back at her father, nodded and replied. "Ok."_

_Sara and Grissom smiled, least it was something positive that they could build on then Grissom cleared his throat and spoke again. "So ask anything you would like to know."_

_Isabella thinks for a minute then started asking questions like why was he not here? And What happened between them? It was very hard answering those type of questions to her but they did the best that they could and had told her that no matter what had happened they still loved one another very much.  
__Eventually the air shifted to a lighter atmosphere and one of her questions turned to what he liked to do and the moment he started to talk about bugs she became alert with excitement._

_Sara shakes her head with as smile and said. "Well I know when it's my cue to leave."_

_They both look at her and Grissom said. "You don't have to go."_

_Isabella seconded that. "Yeah mommy stay."_

_Sara smiled at them and replied. "I'll just let you two have a little alone time together." Then she looked directly at Isabella and continued. "If you want that. Do you really want me to stay?" She would never put her daughter in an uncomfortable position and even though leaving her with Grissom would be one of the safest choice she didn't know him. So if she felt just an ounce of being uncomfortable, Sara would stay for her. _

_Isabella looks at her mother then at her father and sees in his eyes that he accepted any choice she wanted. This was about making her comfortable, nothing else mattered at the moment. Isabella seemed to like what she saw because she smiled as she looked back at her mother and said. "It's ok mommy I'll be alright."_

_Sara nodded with a smile, kissed her daughter's forehead and said. "Ok, I'll come back and check on you in a little while."_

_Isabella nodded and was already looking at her father by the time Sara got off the bed. Grissom looks at Sara and they smiled at each other, liking these positive steps. Then Grissom looked back at her daughter and started the discussion about butterflies first._

_Sara walked toward the door then looked back at two of the most important people in her life and they had a special sparkle in their eyes that she had never seen before in either of them and she knew in that moment that everything was going to work out fine, it will take time no doubt, but eventually it will get there._

_She smiled as she walked out of the room._

_End of flashback_

They still had a lot a ground to cover where Isabella was concerned and she was still trying to get use to the fact that her dad was in her life but with every new discussion from him about a bug or anything interesting to her she was slowly warming up to him.

Their remembering was interrupted when Catherine spoke out loud. "Excuse me everybody, I would like to propose a toast." They all looked at her and she cleared her throat then said. "To Jim and his services for the Las Vegas police department, thank you and I think I can speak for everybody here when I say we will miss working with you." They all said here, here then took a drink.

After Catherine swallowed she looks at Grissom and said. "And to Grissom to finally coming home and although you'll continue to be missed in the lab you will no longer be missed in this family, so welcome back." They all said here, here again while Grissom was smiling. He was so happy to be back in this little family, he may have not felt like it was a family in the beginning but it sure turned out that way. The only person that was still missing was Warrick but he knew he would always be with him.

After Grissom swallowed his sip of drink he said with emotion. "Thank you guys."

They all nodded and Nick speaks toward him. "You just better not leave again or their will be..." He looks over to make sure Isabella was far enough to not hear then continued after looking back at him. "Hell to pay."

They all chuckled, Grissom nodded with a smile, puts his arm around Sara again and said while looking at her. "Never. My place is by this woman and our little girl. I go where they go."

They all smiled and Sara looked at Grissom with tears in her eyes and in that moment she fell in love with this man all over again. She puts his hand on his clean-shaven cheek and said. "And my place is with you and our little girl." Grissom's eyes were shinning as he leaned toward her and kissed her softly then puts his forehead to hers and everybody turned into a group again, leaving the couple in privacy.

Thomas, who had watched the display turned and walked to the snack table still hurting. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked to the left and saw Mia Cook there. He called her for coffee a week a go and this was their second outing together. She looked at him and said. "It's still pretty hard to watch them isn't it?"

He looked back at the couple and they were smiling and in their own little world, he looks back at Mia and knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah but I know I did the right thing. She is with who she is supposed to be with."

Mia gave him a sympathetic smile but before she could speak Isabella came up to them and asked. "Uncle Thomas want to play with me and Hank?"

Then she smiles that smile that he could never resist so he smiles back and said. "I would love to." He looks at Mia and said. "If Mia says it's ok?"

Mia looked at the little girl and Isabella was smiling at her too, Mia gives a small smile back and said. "It's fine." Isabella cheered with happiness and Thomas laughed while picking her up. She giggled tying to get down but Thomas held on tight and started tickling her while she laughed. Mia watched them walk away with fascination, he was great with children.

Her musings were interrupted when Sara stood next to her and said. "You will probably see that a lot."

Mia looks at her and asked. "What do you mean?"

Sara smiled and replied. "I mean if you continue to be with him you'll have pretty steep competition where Isabella is concerned they are pretty close."

"And your telling me this why?"

Sara looks back at Thomas and Isabella then said. "I'm just warning you of what you're getting yourself into if things progress any further with you two." She looks back at Mia and continued. "Nothing will come between them."

Mia raises an eyebrow. "It sounds like your challenging me. Seeing if I'll bolt now because of a bond between a child and Thomas."

"Possible. I just don't want to see anybody getting hurt."

She narrows her eyes and replied. "You mean Thomas?"

Sara nodded. "Yes and my daughter."

Mia tilts her head then a few seconds later she asked. "You still have feelings for him don't you?"

And just like that what started out as a calm conversation turned into something that Sara wasn't liking so she crosses her arms over chest and just as she was about to speak Grissom walks over to the girls and said. "Is everything ok?" He saw Sara's defensive stand and he thought he would cool things down a bit before they escalated. He looks between Sara and Mia.

Mia looks over at Grissom first and said. "Things are well Dr. Grissom we were just chatting about your lovely daughter and Thomas's...Bond."  
Tension rose in this little area and Mia continued while looking at Sara. "Don't worry about me and Thomas, Sara. He is in safe hands. Probably better than the last ones." She smirks as she walks away.

Sara was biting the inside of her cheek seething, Grissom puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little and asked. "What was that all about?"

Sara shook her head, looked at him and said. "I don't know. What started out as me trying to be a friend and telling her that Thomas will be in Isabella's life, turned into something more." She sighed and continued. "I have a weird vibe with her."

Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "Are you sure it isn't something else?"

Sara was going to open her mouth to ask what that meant but she could see the question in his eyes, she takes a step closer to him and started. "Grissom..."

But was cut off when her daughter came up to them and asked. "Mommy, Daddy can uncle Thomas read me a bedtime story and tuck me in tonight?" Both Sara and Grissom look at Thomas and he looks at them apologetic he thought he saw them having a conversation and before he could chase Isabella down to tell her to ask them later she was already there.

They looked down at the little girl and instead of Sara answering Grissom did. "Of course he can butterfly." Isabella not only smiled because of the approval but because of his nickname for her now she has a nickname from every member of her family. She hugs her father and smiles at Thomas.

Thomas smiles down at the little girl and said. "Now let's get you something to drink, if that's alright with your parents."

They look at Sara and Grissom again and Sara answer this time. "That's fine, you know what she can and can't have." Thomas nodded and they walked away hand in hand.

When they were away from them they looked back at each other and Grissom speaks before Sara does. "Let's discuss this at home ok?" Sara nodded after she thought about it. He was right it would be better to do this later so there won't be people around. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away toward Hank, who now resting in the grass.

Sara watched him for a minute then looked over toward the table were Thomas, Mia and Isabella was at. Her eyes landed on Mia and she promised herself that she would keep an eye her. If not only for the sake or safety of her daughter then for Thomas too, he has had his heart-broken enough times.  
She sighed, shook her head from thinking about her part in hurting him and walked over toward the table.

* * *

Later that night

Grissom's shoulder was against the door frame of his daughter's room watching her as she was peacefully sleeping with Hank sleeping right by her bedside. She was out like a light by the time Thomas had finished the story and tucked her in.

He did a small sigh wishing it was him that got to do those things but he knew he still had to be patient.

Sara walks up behind him and whispered. "She loves you Grissom. Its only been a week." She hasn't said the words yet but they could tell that she does.

He nods then turns around so his back is toward their daughter and replied quietly. "I Know, I'm not mad."

She steps closer to him, puts her hand on his cheek, looks into his pained eyes and replied. "You're in pain wishing you can be the one to tuck her in and read her stories. You feel like you have to prove yourself to her and it's all because..." She stopped with tears in her eyes not only for what she did but also because she could feel his pain.

He shakes his head, brings her in his arms, kissed her head and replied. "It wasn't only because of you Sara, yeah you had a choice to tell me and you didn't but I should have been here anyways, right from the start. I don't blame you for doing what you did." He continued to hold then he sighed, kissed her head again and continued. "And not only do I feel like I have something to prove to her but to you too."

She pulls back to look at him and shook her head and replied. "You have nothing to prove to me. If anything I have something to prove to you." Grissom was going to open his mouth but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him and she continued. "I caused all this mess the moment I accepted the job to come back here. I shouldn't have left Paris Grissom. You are the most important man in my life and I walked away like you meant nothing to me when that is further from the truth."

She started to sob so he moves her out of the doorway of their daughter's room, cracks the door then walked Sara to their room and after shutting the door he walked them to the bed and sat her down. He sits down next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her closer to her, kissed her head and whispered. "If you would have stayed you would have been more miserable than the distance between us and I couldn't stand by watching it eat at you."

He stops then sighed and continued. "And we can go back and forth a million times on whose fault it was and what we should have done but it won't do us any good because it happened and we can't change it." He pulls her back so he could look into her sad brown eyes and puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and continued. "Besides I rather go with your suggestion you made two weeks ago, lets concrete on the future that's were our true happiness will be. It will take patience and hard work but I know for a fact we aren't lacking those two things considering how long it took us to be together to begin with." Sara nodded in agreement and he continued. "But I know in the end it will pay off. We will be better than ever."

He gets that little grin Sara loves and she nods while putting her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down and said looking into his eyes. "Yes we will." He smiles again and they lean toward each other and do a peck on the lips. When they pulled back Sara speaks again. "Griss, about Thomas." he was going to speak but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him then she continued. "Yes, I still care about him and I always will. And at Times if I feel I have to, I'll protect him." She puts both hands on his cheeks and looks directly into his eyes. "But I am in love with you. Only you and no man will ever take your place in my heart. Your locked in for life and if these last four years hadn't knocked you out then nothing else will."

He looked at her in the eyes and could see the truth. Yes she would always care about Thomas but he should look at the bigger picture. Who was with her now? Who was she proclaiming her love too? Who was she smiling at with that special 'Sara' grin that was only reserved for one man? Who was that one man?

He nods with another smile then said "Your right. He is in your past and a past that wouldn't have happened if I ..." He stops when he saw her look. He gives her a sheepish grin and said. "Sorry old habits."

She smiles while wrapping her arms around his neck and replied. "It's ok. Just as long as you know where I stand."

He removes one of her arms from around his neck, slid his hand down so it was holding her hand, brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckle then looked at her, nodded and said. "I do."

They just smile and look at each other in silence for a few minutes then they lean toward each other and when their lips touched they started kissing, slowly at first then as it got passionate her hands found themselves going for the buttons on his shirt but before she could unbutton even one he puts his hand on top of hers to stop her.

They pull back breathless and when she caught her breath first she asked. "What's wrong?"

When he got his air back he looks back into her eyes and replied. "Are you sure we are ready for this step?" They hadn't been intimate since he has been back.

She nods, takes his hand and said. "Yes. We have waited long enough." Then she smirks and said. "This far from our first time Gilbert. I don't see why you are so nervous." He gives her small shy smile and Sara could tell there was something else going in that brain of his so she loses the smirk, puts her hand back on his cheek and asked sincerely. "There is something else. What is it?"

He cleared his throat and replied looking into her worried brown eyes. "I'm a little older than the last time we did this." He was afraid he wouldn't look like she last remembered.

She nods in understanding then said. "Well so am I and I also had a baby. Do you think I am not self-conscious here?"

She looks down shyly and a second later he lefts her chin up so he could look into her eyes then spoke honestly and heartfelt. "Nothing will take away from your beauty in my eyes, absolutely nothing."

She started to have tears in her eyes again and he puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and she speaks. "And nothing will make me look at you any differently." She leans toward him and pecks him on the lips again then pulls back, looks him into his blue eyes and speaks from the her heart. "Our love goes deeper then appearance or the differences in our ages." She puts her hands back on his shirt and as she was undoing the buttons she was looking into his eyes and continued. "It can be tender, gentle and passionate." When the last button was done, she runs her hand up his chest feeling him shiver beneath her hand. She smiled as she sets the palm of her hand over his heart, continues to look into his loving eyes while speaking. "It's meaningful and eternal." She moves her hand from his heart sliding it up to the back of his neck and as she was brining him closer she finishes with. "No one could duplicate it or take it away, it's all ours."

He nodded in whole agreement then their lips finally touched again and before Sara knew it he had picked her up and was carrying her to the head of the bed while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She would have gasped at the sudden movement but her lips were occupied at the moment.

He lays her down softly on the bed then after a while they pull back trying to catch their breaths again. They look into each other's eyes and see the love that she described. They were all those things and so much more, their love for one another will never change no matter what.

As she was looking up at him she puts a hand back on his cheek, he turns his head and kissed her palm while intertwining his left hand in hers and pinning them on the pillow next to her head, he looked back at her and his look changed. She could see it in his eyes and whispered. "What?"

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out and replied. "I just remembered the last time we were like this."

She brings his head down to peck him on the lips then pulls back just a little and said. "This time it's different. When you wake up I'll be in your arms, right were I belong. I'll never leave you again, I promise." She wipes a few tears off his cheek and she finished with. "I love you."

He swallowed and replied. "I love you too."

A second later their lips touched again and they were in their own loving world and this time they didn't mind for morning to come because when they wake they will be in each other's arms just as it was meant to be.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	13. A Good Feeling

AN: Feeling that I have to move this story along, I am giving you another chapter today. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Good Feeling

Five months later

Sara and Thomas was at the diner having a small break since they had to wait till some of the evidence was done processing, they knew it was going to be a double the moment they got the case.

Sara picks up her coffee and looks at Thomas and he was looking down at his coffee looking a little sad, just like he has been for the last three weeks. She cleared her throat and asked. "You still missing Mia?"

He looks back up and said. "Yeah a little, I just find it a little strange that one minute we are doing fine and the next she tells me we are done and she needs to get away."

Mia and him started to officially date a few weeks after the party at Nick and Catherine's and had been going out for three months then three weeks ago she tells him that she needed a break and to get away to see her family in New York. He hadn't seen or heard from her since, he wanted to be respectful of her wishes.

He shakes his head and continued. "I just don't get it."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Neither do I but that just leaves you to pursue other options."

"Which it sounds like it doesn't really break your heart." He stops and she was about to talk but he continued after nodding his head. "Yeah now that I think about it. What was going on with you two? You seemed a little tense around each other."

She shook her head and replied. "I don't know something felt off with her, I couldn't place it or knew what it was but it was there and I think..." She stops when she sees him smiling, she raises an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"Aww Sara just admit it."

"Admit what?"

Thomas smiled bigger and said jokingly. "Just admit you were jealous."

Sara rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "This isn't about jealously it was about being concerned for you and the safety of my daughter if Mia was really a threat."

He loses the smile and puts his hand on top of hers and said. "You know I would never put your daughter in danger."

"I know that and I know that you cared for Mia but now I don't have to be worried as much...well until somebody else comes along."  
She smirks and he nods with a small smile then removes his hand from hers and as he was taking a sip of his coffee Sara continued. "And ok, Maybe I was a little jealous."

He looks at her and she had her hand up with her thumb and index finger really close together to indicate how much jealousy she had. They smiled at each other as she sets her hand back down on the table. He accepted that they were over but it was nice to know that she still felt something toward him, no matter how small it was.

Their smiling was interrupted when the door of the diner opened and the sound of her daughter was heard. "Hi Mommy, uncle Thomas." They both looked at the girl coming their way and a happier and healthier looking Grissom walking behind her.

He had gained some healthy weight back, his eyes had no more shadows around them and it seemed like some of the lines on his face disappeared, this was the Grissom Sara loved seeing and if she had anything to say about it, it was going to stay that way. And besides being in good spirits about having his family back Grissom also started working at UNLV a couple of months ago but since it was currently summer vacation he stayed at home to watch Isabella and for someone who worked most of their adult life, he really adapted to staying at home very well, and he actually enjoyed it more than he thought he would plus it helped with their bonding. Day by day things with his daughter had been getting better, there was still times she would want Thomas to tuck her in and read her bedtime stories but he got most of the requests now and he smiled every time she asked him.

Sara had called Grissom when her and Thomas was heading to the diner and asked if he would like to have breakfast with them and there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to having breakfast with his two favorite girls even if Thomas was going to be there. He had accepted Thomas as part of his life because like he told him at the hospital he was important to both of them and he wasn't going to make them choose.

Sara and Thomas smiled at Isabella as she was giving them hugs then while Thomas and Isabella was having a little talk Grissom leans toward Sara and pecks her on the lips.

They pull back and he said. "Good morning honey."

She smiles and replied. "Good morning babe."

After another peck on the lips he sits down in the booth next to her and Thomas picks Isabella up and puts her on the other side of him on his booth.

When they decided what they wanted to eat the waitress came, took their orders then left after getting the menus and handing out the crayons and something to color on for Isabella. So while she was into her coloring the three grownups were talking comfortably.

Once their food came they started eating with small talk in-between bites.

As they were finishing up they hear a commotion a few tables down, two men was harassing a young woman. When she got up to leave one of the men puts his hand on her arm. She was trying to pull it away and telling him to let go. And When he didn't, that's when Thomas didn't think twice of his next move.

He got up, walked over to them and asked. "Is there a problem over here?"

The man who was holding the arm of the short blond-haired woman looked at Thomas and said. "No I was just having a nice conversation with my girlfriend."  
The man had on a ball cap, was a few inches taller than Thomas, a bit more muscular with a few days growth of a beard.

Before Thomas replied the woman spoke for the first time after taking her arm out of the man's hand. "Ex-Girlfriend Robert, It's been that way for two years now and you're not suppose to be near me. You know a little thing called a restraining order? You would probably remember that if you weren't drinking yourself silly these days."

Robert looks at her little mad and Thomas saw the look so he talks to distract him. "Well see now we have a problem."

He looks at Thomas and said. "Yeah and what is that?"

Thomas shakes his head and said. "You are violating a restraining order, so I suggest you step back and walk away."

Robert chuckles while shaking his head and replied. "What are you the police?"

"You can say that but I possess a little extra then what the police have." Thomas leans toward him and whispered to intimidate him. "The know-how on burying your body so nobody would find it." He leans back and Robert is looking at him a little unsure and Thomas continued. "You see those two people standing behind me?" He looks over at Sara and Grissom, who was standing up watching the interaction just incase Thomas needed them, then he looked back at Thomas and nodded. "Well I say between the three of us we have over 40 years of experience and know many ways to get rid of somebody. Now normally I am not a violent man but if I see you treat another woman like that again then I hope for your sake that I am not there to see it, got it?"

Robert eyed Thomas, took another moment thinking about going after him but decided not to then nodded his head and replied. "Yeah, I Got it."

He looked at the blond one more time then turned to leave but before he did Thomas grabbed his arm and said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Robert looked at Thomas again then looked at the woman and said. "Sorry Aubrey." Thomas released his arm then Robert turned around and with his buddy, they walked out of the diner.

When the door closed Thomas looked at everybody in the restaurant and they were all staring at him speechless. He speaks with a little embarrassment. "Sorry for interrupting your breakfast, continue."

They stared for a second longer then they all started to go back to eating and the sounds of chatter and the silverware against the plates could be heard.

Thomas looked at Sara and Grissom and he does a short nod to them and they sat back down in the booth then Thomas looked at the woman standing next to him and this was the first time he has a good view of her.

She looked younger than him by at least 10 years, her blond hair was just above her shoulders, she was 5'7, had a medium-sized build, blue eyes and was wearing small oval, black rimmed glasses. Thomas thought she was very beautiful and the moment he thought that she smiled and he was blown away.

He does a shy smile, which doesn't happen very often and she speaks to him for the first time. "Thank you."

He nods and replies "You're welcome." It was a few seconds of silence then Thomas speaks again after clearing his throat. "I can see why you broke up with him."

She sighed and replied. "He wasn't always like that. When we moved to Vegas from Florida he started drinking and gambling, finally I couldn't take it anymore especially when I saw signs of his anger I had to get out."

He nodded in understanding and asked. "And the reason you stayed here?"

She smiled fondly and replied. "My children."

His heart sinks a little, not because he thought she had children, but because he thought she was involved with somebody even though he didn't see a ring on her finger, but he asked anyways. "So you're married?" She shakes her head and hoped soared in him and he continued. "Oh single mother?"

She chuckles a little at his attempts of guessing then replied. "No I am a First/Second grade schoolteacher."

He nods with a smile and just as he was about to say something else his phone vibrates. He sighs and before he could talk Sara walks up to him, after kissing her family goodbye and said. "Come on Romeo we have to go." Thomas looks at Sara with a mock glare and she is smiling as she walked away.

Thomas shakes his head then looks at the women he just met and said. "I have to go but listen if he bothers you again or if you need to talk just call me ok?"

He pulls out one of his cards from his pocket and hands it to her. She looks at the man and hesitates for a moment and it wasn't because of his age she was just cautious of any man these days but then she nods while taking it.

Thomas smiles and said. "It was nice to met you Aubrey..."

He trails off when he didn't know her last name and she said. "Hayes."

"It was nice to met you Aubrey Hayes I hope to see you again."

She smiles shyly and after looking at the name on the card she looked back at him and replied. "It was nice to met you too Thomas Dixon and thanks again."

Thomas nods with another smile then walks over to the table he was sitting at, grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to Isabella and Grissom then walked by Aubrey, smiled one more time at her then walked out of the door.

When he got in the vehicle Sara was waiting in the driver's seat and she was still smiling, he looks over at her and asked. "What?"

She starts the vehicle, shakes her head and replied. "We found her."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Found who?"

She looks at him and replied. "The woman for you."

He looks at her a little shocked. "You can tell just by those few seconds?"

This time she raised an eyebrow and asked. "Couldn't you?" Thomas looks at her then looks away with a smile and Sara knew that look, he may have cared for Mia but she could tell with this new woman there was something else there. She noticed the sparkling looks between them and she knew for a fact he never looked at Mia like that. Those were the kind of looks that reminded her of herself and Grissom. She started to drive and repeated what she said. "Yes this one is it for you and it's only the beginning."

He shakes his head and replied. "She has to call first and if you notice I am not really in her age group."

She stops at the first light then said. "Hey what happened to the oh so confident man?"

He shakes his head a little and spoke solemnly. "It's taken a few shots this year." Sara losses the smile and winced a little, knowing she was part of that and he speaks again looking at her. "It's ok Sara. I'll just keep opening those doors there is bound be something good coming my way."

As she started driving she smiles again remembering that's what he told her his mother use to say, then she speaks again reassuring him. "She will call and as for the age thing? If she is smart enough she will look past that, which I have a feeling she will." He looks back at her and just before he asked she spoke. "Trust me." He nods, smiles and looks out the window hoping he does get a call from her, this could be his shot at true happiness. Sara smiles happy for Thomas she really does have a good feeling about this and hoping this good turn brings out his confident self again.

* * *

AN: Just letting you know there is was a point for introducing Mia, you'll understand in later chapters. Next chapter: It's date night for two sets of couples and somebody is about to get a surprise. What is it? Please Review.


	14. Special Date-Part 1

AN: I am liking the postive response to an Aubrey and Thomas Pairing. Thanks for the reviews now here is your next chapter. You'll finally know what brought Thomas to Vegas. I hope you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 14: Special Date-Part 1

Two weeks later

Thomas was sitting down at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in Vegas waiting for his date. As he was taking a sip of his water he saw his date walking to his table with the maître d'. He smiles at her, stands up, nods at the man who helped her to the table, the man nods back with a smile and leaves the couple alone.

Thomas steps to her side of the table, looks at her, kissed her cheek then pulled out her chair. She gives him an appreciative smile then sits down and he pushes her in then walks back to his side of the small round table, sits down and said. "You look very beautiful, Aubrey."

She was wearing a red thin strap dress that went down to her knees, short heels, her hair was curled and she had on a little makeup. She was also wearing a silver dolphin necklace that she's had since she was 18, it was the last item her father gave to her before he had passed away.

She smiles at his comment and replied. "Thank you."

He nods with another smile then commented. "I wasn't sure if you would show."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why?"

"Because of our last two failed attempts."

This was actually their third time trying to get together the first time was at a café three days after meeting each other but they had to cut it short because he got called in and the second time he had to cancel before it even got started, the life of a CSI.

She nods in understanding and said. "Well it's your job. It's important to you so I understand." He nods with a sigh of relief then she continued with a smirk. "But you'll have to owe me."

He replied jokingly. "oh no how much is it going to cost?"

She shakes her head with a small laugh and replied. "Nothing, I just want to know a little more about you." He nods and before he speaks again the waiter came for the drink orders.

Thomas asked Aubrey if she would like a bottle of wine and she replied that was alright. After the waiter left, leaving the menus behind they looked over the food choices and he mentioned she could order anything she wanted and she smiled with a nod.

Once they finished looking they set the menus to the side then he took a drink from his water, looked at her and asked with a smile. "Ok. What has been on your mind about me?"

She knew some things, like his childhood, his mom, were he lived before he came here, his time with Sara and a little bit about Mia but she didn't know all about him, not that she thought she would know all about him tonight or ever, especially if this wasn't going anywhere after tonight.

She mentally shook her head from those negative thoughts, cleared her throat and said. "What made you leave Boston?" He cringed on that question and she saw the pained look and continued. "I'm sorry. If it's too hard to talk about you don't have to."

She grabbed her glass of water and took a sip but before he could answer her they were interrupted when the waiter came back and took their food orders.  
When he left again, Thomas looked back at her and said. "It's ok I'll tell you."

He took a moment before he said anything this was still hard, even to this day. And the only other person who knew was Sara. Mia and him did get a little close but there was still some very personal stuff he held back from her and he really wasn't that eager to tell her but he knew that if he wanted to get closer to Aubrey then he would have to open up to her and that's what he wanted, so he cleared his throat and responded. "Well I found out my wife of 10 years, which also happened to be my college sweetheart, was cheating on me with a colleague of hers. That was my biggest reason for leaving." She looked at him with sympathy.

Him being married before surprisingly didn't bother her, what surprised her though was that his ex-wife would actually cheat on this man she had to be crazy or stupid. She puts her hand on top of his and said. "I'm sorry Thomas, if it's any consultation she was a stupid woman to do that." He smiles at that, Sara said the same thing to him when he told her. Then she asked another question breaking him out of his thoughts. "Can I ask one more question?"

He raises an eyebrow and asked with a smirk. "Only one more?"

She smiled and said. "Well I didn't want to be rude or make you become annoyed."

He shakes his head, squeezes her hand and replied sincerely. "You could never be rude and you can ask me anything you want."

She nodded with another smile then asked. "Why pick Vegas?"

He cleared his throat and responded. "Actually Vegas picked me. Some how my file came in the sight of DB Russell, the night shift supervisor and he must have liked what he saw because he called my boss and asked if I would be willing to transfer and since I had nothing tying me to Boston anymore I took it and besides I felt it was time for a change and to start something new." Then he smiled and continued. "And at this moment I must say it was the best choice I have ever made."

"Because of meeting Sara and getting to know Isabella?"

She thought that would be his answer but was shocked when he extended the answer. "That and because I got to meet you."

She smiled shyly and looked down blushing, she was falling fast for this guy and she didn't know what to do. No man has ever made her feel like this before and she didn't care that he was 10 years older than her or had an ex-wife, she was fallen in love. She looked back into his eyes and they just stared at each other.

* * *

A couple of tables behind Thomas and Aubrey was another couple staring into each other's eyes.

Grissom smiled at Sara and said. "Have I told you tonight that you look very beautiful?"

Sara also dressed up for the occasion she was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees, high heels that went with the dress, her hair was up in an up-do, she had dabbed on a little make up and was wearing a gold butterfly bracelet Grissom had just bought for her.

She smiled a little shyly at his comment, even after all these years she could still get butterflies in her stomach when he compliments her. She reaches for his hand across the table and replied. "Thank you." He nodded with a smile, brought her hand up and kissed it. After he sat the hands down on the table she removes her hand, takes a sip of her wine and said. "You didn't have to do all of this Griss."

"I know but it's been awhile since we've been out just the two of us and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Beside Catherine wanted us to go out but I think she was just using that for an excuse to have Isabella over so she could spend the night."

Sara chuckles with a short nod in agreement. Ever since Grissom came back Catherine has been more open to watching Isabella so now she wanted to watch her even when they didn't have plans. Then she stopped and grew serious with a few tears in her eyes. "I already know how much I mean to you and I'm sorry it's been awhile, you know work."

He nodded and said. "It's been awhile since I was a CSI but oh yes I remember those times." They smile at each other and both take a sip of their wine this time. He sets his glass down first and just stares at her.

Sara sets her glass down next and asks. "What?"

Before he does anything he just keeps staring at her like he was thinking about something then he cleared his throat, moves his hand across the table and takes her hand then finally speaks. "I love you Sara. There hasn't been a day since I had met you that I stopped. We have been through so much together and we somehow managed end up in each other's lives again. It hadn't been easy and our hearts had been broken a few times but we finally made it to this point."

She puts her free hand to her cheeks to wipe a few tears away and asked. "What point is that?"

He smiles, uses his free hand and puts it in the inside of his tux jacket, brings his hand out a second later holding a black velvet ring box. She gasped as she puts her free hand up to her lips and he continued. "The point where I officially make us a family again."

He release her hand for a second just so he could open the box and to take the ring out then he looks into her eyes and speaks again. "I know that we have done this before and we let it crumple. Not because we stopped loving each other, I mean let's face our love is forever no matter what." She nodded with tears in her eyes again and he continued. "But because of the distance between where we were living, that's not an issue anymore. I know it still won't be easy but like we have said multiple times in our relationship we are determined to make it work. So Sara Sidle will you marry me...again?"

Sara didn't even have to think about it, she nodded her head and replied. "Yes." She knew this was the only man she going to marry she just didn't know it would take a second time around but there was just too much love to not give this a second chance.

He smiles while sliding on the 4 carat diamond ring on her finger then he stands them up, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Thank you Sara. I love you so much."

She nodded, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I know you do and I love you so much too." When their lips touched everybody who had been watching was cheering and the women had tears in their eyes, some wishing they had a love like theirs.

* * *

The cheering brought Aubrey and Thomas out of their staring trance then he looked back and leans in his seat just a little so he could see and when he did, he noticed who they were cheering for. He had no idea that they would be in the same restaurant. He smiles while looking back at Aubrey and she commented. " Well Somebody just got engaged." Since she couldn't see who it was from her view-point she didn't know who it was but she noticed he was smiling with a knowing look on his face, she raised an eyebrow and asked. "Somebody you know?"

He nods and replied. "Sara and Gil."

She looked at him a little shocked and then asked sincerely. "How do you feel about that?"

He takes a sip of his water and answered. "Honestly? I am ok and happy for them. Yeah I will always care for her and I still want to have Isabella in my life and I would do anything for them but you don't mess with true love." He stops then takes her hand and he continues. "Anybody can try to but in the end it will always win out and I put my money on those two, every time."

She smiles at his sweet words then he speaks again. "And now I want to concentrate on the present, with you." He would have also said future but he didn't want to scare her off this soon. Like Aubrey, he was falling fast for her and there was nothing he could do to stop it but he also wanted to be cautious because his heart has been down this road before, he just hopes this time it's different.

She smiles then looked away shyly and Thomas thought that was cute.

Their little moment was interrupted when the waiter came with the food and wine, he sat them down on the table and after Thomas and Aubrey said thank you the waiter left, leaving the couple alone.

Thomas looks at her and said. "Enjoy."

She smiled, said thank you then they started eating with small talk in between bites.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom had gotten out of the hug, they kissed one more time then they sat back down in their seats.

They smile at each other and Grissom said with a smirk. "Far different than my first proposal? Huh?"

She smiles bigger thinking of them in their bee protective suits and him proposing out of the blue. She will admit that although it wasn't conventional, which when had they ever been? It was sweet and so him.

With their eyes still on one another they were sparkling thinking the same thing then she said. "That was a sweet proposal and I liked it and I don't want to take anything away from it but you are right this one was very different." Then she smiles bigger and replied. "But both are very special to me." He nods with a smile liking that answer, reaches for her hand again then leans forward and kissed it.

As he sets her hand back down their waiter came with their food and left, but after a few minutes they were barely eating any of it. They looked into each other's eyes again and after so many years of knowing each other they knew that look and she asked with a smile. "Want to leave so we can celebrate in private?"

"If you want to my dear." She nodded with a bigger smile.

As much as they loved their daughter it wasn't very often that they had the house to themselves for a night and they thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of it.

Grissom got the waiter's attention and once he was at the table Grissom speaks. "We would like the check please and a couple of to-go boxes."

The waiter looked at their plates and noticed the food was hardly touched, he looked at Grissom and asked. "Did you not like it?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "On the contrary it was very good we just realized that we would like to celebrate alone." He stops then said with a smile. "We just got engaged."

The waiter seemed to understand so he nodded, looked at Sara then back at Grissom and responded. "Lucky man. I'll get your check and to-go boxes."

When the waiter left, Grissom looks at Sara, who still smiling at what the waiter said. It was nice that she could sill attract mid 20 year-olds, even though the only man she would look twice at was sitting across from her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he speaks. "He is right. I am a lucky man but for a lot more reasons than anybody could realize."

She smiles puts her hand on top of his and said. "I think I am pretty lucky myself because I get this second chance with the man I love."

He smiles bigger, squeezes her hand and the waiter came back with the bill and the to-go boxes.

Once the bill was paid and the food was packed they got up then he helped her put her jacket on, kissed her cheek and held her from behind for a second before releasing her. She started to walk while he grabbed the boxes but when he turned around he noticed she hadn't gotten very far. He walked to her, stopped next to her, looked at her then looked at the direction she was looking and saw that it was Thomas and his date at a table eating.

He looks back at her and asked. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

She shook her head and replied. "No idea."

Then he smiles and asked. "Do you want to tell him the news?"

She looks at him and asked. "Do you think I should interrupt? It looks like he is on a date."

He leans toward her, kisses her on the cheek and replied. "It's up to you dear."

She thinks about if for a second then nods her head and replied. "I think I should. I know he is going to find out soon but it should come from me first, I don't want him finding out from anybody else." He nodded in understanding.

Sara hesitated for a second then walked up to the table, with Grissom following.

When they got closer to Sara speaks. "Hi guys."

They look up from their dinner and smiled at them then before Sara could talk Thomas dose. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Sara smiled and said. "You heard the cheering?"

Thomas snickered, stood up and said. "Like we couldn't." Then he holds out his arms for an invitation to give her a friendly hug, wanting to respect the boundaries that were now set. Sara smiles and steps into his arms and receives the hug. While they were in the embrace he whispered in her ear. "Congratulations and be happy."

She pulls back from his arms, look into his blue eyes and said. "I already am and it's partly because of you, so thank you."

He nods and Aubrey said congratulations. Thomas shakes his head and said. "Sorry guys, I forgot to make official introductions. Aubrey meet Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom. Sara & Gil meet Aubrey Hayes." They smile at each other and give handshakes then Aubrey said congratulations again and they smiled and nodded in kind.

After they said goodbye Thomas sits back down and Sara and Grissom walked away with Grissom's hand on the small of her back.

They were almost to the door when Sara stopped and looked back. Thomas looked over Aubrey's shoulder and saw Sara standing there smiling at him.  
The moment their eyes met Sara knew that if she hadn't seen it in the diner when Thomas had first met Aubrey then she defiantly saw it now, that man was already falling in love and she couldn't be happier for him, he deserved it after everything he has been through. She winked at him then he goes back to looking at his date after a short smile to Sara.

Grissom looks at Sara and asked. "Everything ok?"

She looks at him, smiled and replied. "Everything is the way it should be." She kissed his cheek and whispered. "Now let's go home."

He smiled, puts his arm around her shoulder, kissed her on the temple and said. "I love you Sara."

As they started walking she looks back at him and replied. "I love you too."

He smiles again and they walk out of the restaurant, now hand in hand.

* * *

AN: I had to break this chapter into a second part or else it would have gotten too long, but hope you liked part one of each of their dates. Please Review.


	15. Special Date-Part 2

AN: Warning: Minor Suggestive scene. Thanks for the reviews. Here is your new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Special Date-Part 2

After Thomas had looked back at Aubrey after smiling at Sara, Aubrey smiled at him then they just continued to have small talk while finishing up their dinner.

When they got done and the bill was paid they walked out of the restaurant and he had his hand on the small of her back.

As they were walking to her vehicle he asked. "Can I take you home?"

She looks at him and asked. "What about your vehicle?"

They chose to take two vehicles just incase he had to leave early.

He shook his head and replied. "I'll grab a taxi and come back here."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

He grabs her hand and replied. "I'm sure. I just feel really bad that we had to resort to two vehicle just in case I got called away."

She shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek and replied reassuringly. "I understand Thomas. Your job means a lot to you and unfortunately, sometimes that takes first priority."

He smiles, takes her hand that was on his cheek and said looking into her eyes. "Thank you for being understanding." He knew not a lot of woman would be as understanding. Then he kissed her hand and continued. "And I guess I might have to start rethinking my priorities." She smiled then looked away blushing knowing he was talking about her. Thomas smiled bigger and his heart was rejoicing glad that he had this effect on her, every minute with her he was drawn in deeper.

When Aubrey looked back at him she cleared her throat, stepped back, opened her small purse, grabbed the keys to her blue blazer, handed them to him and said. "Ok you can take me home."

He grabs the keys with a smile, walked her to the passenger side, opened the door and as she was getting in she kissed him on the cheek then pulled back and smiled at him. He winks while shutting the door once she was in then he walked to the driver's side still with the smile on his face.

He gets in, puts the key in the ignition, started it and drove her home when she told him where to go.

Once they got into the parking lot of her apartment complex, he parks the vehicle, gets out and then helps her out and as they were walking to her apartment he shyly slips his fingers through hers. She was shocked at first and before she tensed she relaxed and smiled. Walking to her door was made in silence but it was very comfortable.

They stop at her door and he hands the keys back to her, she takes them, puts them in the door knob and unlocks it but doesn't it open it yet, she looks at him and said. "I guess I should tell you that you probably won't see me for about three weeks."

He looks a little sad at the news but said with a joking manner. "What our date was that horrible?"

She shakes her head with a small chuckle and replied. "No, my older sister called me earlier today and she is freaking out at becoming a first time mother, she wanted me to stay with her to help out."

She has a mother and an older sister by three years, who live in Miami Florida. Her sister is a single soon to be mother after her husband died in a vehicle accident 6 months ago.

He nods and replied. "I understand so when do you leave?"

"In two days." A look passed over Thomas's face and Aubrey caught it so she asked a little concern. "What?"

He shook his head and looked down then replied. "Nothing."

"No what is it?"

He cleared his throat looked back at her and replied. "I just thought that you would be here for Isabella's birthday, so I can introduce you to everybody."

She looks at him a little shocked at that and asked. "Introduce me?" If he wanted to introduce her to everybody he worked with then that would mean he cared about her more than she expected at this point. She saw his nod and just as he was about to speak she continued sill a little shocked. "Wow I didn't know...I mean I wasn't expecting anything more after tonight."

He frowned and asked. "Why not?" He thought he was doing a pretty good job tonight showing little ways that she meant something to him.

She shook her head when she saw his frown and started to speak. "It's not you, you did everything perfect tonight, I just wasn't sure that after you got to know me a little more that you would see I wasn't your type or you would be uninterested in me." She looks down biting her bottom lip feeling very shy right now after she realized she started to ramble.

He puts his finger to her chin to left her head then puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I am very much interested in you and I want to continue to get to know you. I want to know everything there is to know about you and as for being my type? I think your perfect for me."

She smiled and her heart just melted for about the thousandth time that night there were not a lot of men like him anymore and now that she knew were she stood with him then she was going to hold on to him for as long as possible.

He smiled back then brings her in a hug.

After a few seconds they pull back and she speaks looking into his eyes. "When is her party?"

"In a week."

She thinks about it for a minute then said. "ok I'll tell you what, I'll call my sister and tell her that I'll be a week late and I'll go to the party so you can introduce me to everybody."

His eyes just brightened up and asked. "Really?" She nodded and he continued. "Are you sure? because I don't want to come in between you and your family."

She nods again with a smile and responded. "Yes, I'm sure. She does have our mother near her if she goes into early labor so she'll be fine without me for a while." He smiled again and brings her in another hug.

After they pull back they look into each others eyes showing how they are feeling they just can't seem to say it out loud then she looked over at her door and said again. "I would offer you to come in." She looks back at him and said. "But I..."

He puts a hand to her lips to stop her he could tell she was getting uncomfortable and he didn't want to make her feel like that. She looks into his blue eyes and he speaks. "Hey it's ok, this is technically our first date and I don't want to rush anything." Then he puts his hand on her cheek and said with sincerity. "But even if it wasn't our first I would still wait till you were ready. We can take as much time as you want."

She started to have tears in her eyes and not meaning to they started to fall down her cheeks and he wiped them away from under her glasses then after a few minutes she shakes her head, cleared her throat and said. "You better be careful Mr. Dixon."

He smiled at her teasing tone and asked. "Why?"

She smiled then spoke without thinking. "Because I just might fall in love with you more than I already am." He looked at her shocked and she gasped at what she just said.

* * *

Grissom made sure the blankets were wrapped around them then wrapped Sara in his arms from behind while both were trying to control their breathing and heart rate. She snuggled in his warm, safe embrace and slips her fingers through his. After a few minutes when she got her breath back she speaks. "That was pretty..."

She stops and he finished. "Intense?" They always had a passionate relationship but tonight they felt more than they have ever felt before. She nodded and he kissed her head and continued with concern. "you ok?"

She smiles, turns in his arms when he loosens his arms around her and still laying on his arm she said looking into his eyes. "I'm fine, I just want to make sure you are." She was worried now about his heart.

He smiles, leans his forehead down to hers, closes his eyes and said. "I'm fine, better than ever actually. I guess my heart just needed to find its home again for it to feel better."

She pulls her head back to look into his emotional blue eyes and she puts both hands on each side of his cheeks and spoke with a little emotion herself. "And I'm not going anywhere baby." She brings his head down to her lips and kissed his forehead then she lies on her back as she brings his head down to lay his ear over her heart and he hears her heart beating in sync with his. She kisses him on the head and runs her fingers through his hair and just holds him both feeling like they were home in each other's arms.

They laid there in silence for a while, time just slipping away and just as they were closing their eyes they hear a knock on the door. He lefts his head up and looks at her with a question in his eyes she shakes her head and responded. "I Wasn't expecting anybody, you?" He shook his head and after another knock, she kissed his forehead and continued. "I'll go see."

As she was getting his button down shirt from the floor and turning her back to him while putting it on he asked. "You sure? I can do it."

She turns around after buttoning it up, smiles at him and replied. "I'm sure. I'll be right back." He nods, she leans toward him and pecks him on the lips then pulls back and said. "Love you."

He smiles and replied. "Love you too." After another smile she gets out of bed, grabs her robe from the hanger on the bathroom door then puts it on.  
She gets to the bedroom door then turns around and sees him with his elbow on the mattress and his head on the palm of his hand watching her with a smile then he winks at her, she smiles bigger then turns and walks out of the room as she was tying her robe.

She didn't think she could be more in love with that man then she was right now it was almost like those four years had never happened, when her thoughts turned to the negative she shook them away, not wanting to think about it.

She finally gets to the door, opens it up revealing Catherine and a crying Isabella in her arms.

Sara looks at her daughter with concern, holds out her arms and as Catherine transferred Isabella to Sara's arms she asked. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Aubrey shook her head and continued. "I did not just say that did I?" He nodded still shocked, she backed away from his arms said. "Ok just pretend I didn't say it." She looked down with her heart racing she didn't mean to blurt that out this fast, yeah they already established they were going forward together but she didn't mean to take that giant leap yet.

When he got over the somewhat shocked state he was in he looks at her confused and asked with a bit of sadness. "So you didn't mean it?"

She was going to lie but she didn't want to play games she wanted to be honest. So she took a breath, nodded and replied. "I meant it and it's true but like you said this is technically our first date and what sane person says I love you on their firs da..."

He cuts her off. "I love you too."

She is shocked this time then she shakes her head with a small smile and responded. "Now your just saying that because I said it so it won't make me feel or seem cra..."

He cuts her off again when he puts his finger to her lips, looks into her sparkling blue eyes and says with his eyes sparkling too. "Aubrey Janet Hayes I love you too and if we are crazy saying these words already then let's be crazy together because it's how I really feel." She smiles again happy that he wanted to be honest too and for his words of love.

They just stare at each other then their eyes moved to their lips, he puts his hand on her cheek then leaned toward her but stopped an inch before their lips touched wanting her to make the next move. After a second hesitation her lips touched his for the first time and in that one moment they knew everything that they had to go through to get to this moment was worth it because they finally found who they were made for, each other.

As time slipped away which it could have been hours for all they knew but in reality it was only a few minutes they slowed their kissing down then after one last peck they slowly pulled back and put their foreheads together to control their breathing.

A few seconds later he pulls back to look at her shinning eyes again, he smiles and she smiles back then he took a step back and said. "I should let you get some sleep and maybe I'll call you for breakfast in the morning, after shift?"

"I would like that."

He puts his hand back on her cheek takes a step toward her again and pecks her on the lips one more time, pulls back and said. "Goodnight Aubrey."

"Goodnight Thomas and thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." He kisses her on the forehead this time then removes his hand slowly trying prolonging the moment. She smiles at him wishing the same thing then she turned to the door, opened it, walked in her apartment then turned and saw that Thomas was still standing there. He winks at her and she smiles shyly as she shuts the door. He didn't start moving until he heard the click of the locks. Then he smiled happily as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call a cab.

* * *

Catherine shakes her head and replied. "I'm sorry to interrupt your night Sara but she woke up crying and didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to see you and there was nothing Nick and I could do to help."

Sara nodded in understanding, kissed her daughter's hair trying to sooth her little girl then looked back at Catherine and said. "It's ok, thank you."

Catherine nodded and right before she turned to walk away Grissom had walked up concerned and asked. "What's wrong?"

Sara looked his way and was about to answer him when the words died on her lips as she was looking at his appearance, instead Catherine speaks for Sara but not to answer his question. "Nice Boxers Griss." They weren't anything special but it was the only thing he was wearing.

After hearing his daughter crying he was too concerned to worry about what he put on. He looked down embarrassed thinking that maybe he should have at least grabbed a shirt especially in mix company, he was just glad it wasn't one of the guys.

Catherine chuckles at his reaction then gets serious as she puts her hand on Isabella's back who had now stopped crying but was sniffling and she said. "You get better ok sweetie?" Isabella just buries her head further into Sara's shoulder not wanting to be out of her arms.

Catherine looks at Sara and Sara said. "Thanks again Catherine."

She nodded, sat Isabella's night bag down by the door turned but before she walked away she looked back at Sara and Grissom then said. "Congratulations on the engagement you two."

They knew it wouldn't take her long, not that they were hiding it. It only took some one with a pair of eyes to see the engagement ring on her finger but somehow they knew that she would have been the one of the first to find out they just didn't know it would happen tonight.

They nodded their thanks with smiles and this time Catherine turned and walked out the door.

Grissom shuts the door while Sara walks to the couch with Isabella then she sits down holding her for a few minutes until the sniffling calmed down. Hank, who had heard the crying came in the living room and was now looking at her sadly.

By the time Isabella stopped sniffling Grissom had sat down next to his girls.

Sara leans her daughter back so she could look into her sad, blue eyes then she puts her hand on her cheek and asked. "What has gotten you so upset honey?"

She looks at mother in the eyes then looked down thinking her parents were mad at her because she knew she was supposed to stay with her Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick tonight. Sara seemed to understand her daughter's feelings at that moment so she shook her head, kissed her daughter's head and said. "Oh honey I'm not mad at you, I just want to know what made my baby so scared."

She looks back at her mother then feels her dad's hand on her back and hears his soothing voice. "That's right honey, if you ever feel scared or sad you can come to us anytime and we won't be mad." Grissom kissed the side of his daughter's head then pulls back and asked. "So what's wrong butterfly?"

Isabella took a moment then she looked into her father's eyes with tears and said. "I dreamed You and Uncle Thomas got killed, I tried to yell for you and save you but I couldn't, you died."

She started to cry again and Grissom takes her out of Sara's arms and puts her in his lap sideways then held her against his skin and kissed her head. While Sara had her hand on her daughter's leg, he said. "It's ok honey I'm not dead, I am right here, I got you."

He continues to sooth his little girl and when she calmed down again a few minutes later she looked at her mother and asked. "Can we call Uncle Thomas?"

Sara looks at her sadly and replied. "oh honey he might still be out on his date."

She didn't really like that answer so she makes a pouting face and asked. "Please mommy he said to call anytime."

Sara was going to open her mouth and dissuade her but she knew eventually the four-year old would win anyways so she sighs, nods and said. "Ok let me get my phone."

Isabella smiles as she was still being held in her father's protective embrace.

Sara walked back into the living room with the phone up to her ear after just dialing his number.

Thomas was getting out of the cab to the restaurant so he could go to his vehicle when his phone rings. He answers it in his professional way since he didn't bother looking at the caller ID. "Dixon."

"Hi Thomas sorry to bother you but there is somebody here that needs to talk to you."

Knowing who it was he responded. "Ok put her on."

He smiles as he was unlocking the car door then as he got in the sound of the little girl's voice came through his phone. "Hi uncle Thomas."

He puts the keys in the ignition and responded. "Hi Princess are you ok?"

He heard her sniffle and she replied. "I had a bad dream. You and daddy got killed, I tried to save you but I couldn't."

Thomas heard the sad voice of the little girl and his heart was breaking then he speaks in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry you dreamed that princess but I am not dead, you can hear my voice right." he received a small 'yes' then he continued. "There you see I can't be gone and when you see me again you'll know I won't be because I am going to tickle you silly."

She laughed and he closed his at the sound then opens them back up when she speaks again. "Tonight?"

"Sorry, No but do you know who really needs you tonight?"

"Who?"

He swallows the emotion in his voice and said. "Your mommy and daddy, especially your daddy. You make sure you cuddle up in between them and have them read you a bedtime story and then you'll have happy dreams."

It was few minutes of silence then she speaks again. "Ok. Tomorrow then?"

Thomas smiled replied. "you got it."

"First thing right?"

Thomas chuckles and responded. "Yeah first thing sounds great and I better get a big hug from you."

She chuckles again and said. "ok, Love you uncle Thomas."

He wipes a tear away and replied. "And I love you princess."

They said bye then the next voice he hears is Sara's. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and replied. "Your welcome, I'm glad I could help. Give her a kiss for me ok?"

"No problem. Have a good night Thomas."

"You too Sara, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and Thomas puts his phone in the empty drink holder, looks at the small picture of Isabella hanging on a chain from the review mirror and smiles at it then started the vehicle feeling he had a great night. The woman that he loves, loved him back and he got to talk to his favorite little girl and help with her bad dream. He sighed happily and drove off while thinking life was good.

When Sara hung up the phone she sets it down on the end table looks at her daughter and asked. "You ok now."

She shook her head still in her father's arms and just before they could talk she said. "It's cuddle and reading time now, Uncle Thomas said that you need me specially daddy." Isabella looked at her father to see if what Thomas said was the truth and she was rewarded with a smile and nod.

Isabella smiles back then Grissom sets her down and said. "Go get your book and meet us in the bedroom ok Butterfly?" She nodded and after one more kiss from her parents she ran to her room with Hank following and the bad dream long gone. When she was out of the room Grissom looked at Sara and asked jokingly. "And you dumped this guy why?"

She smiles still feeling a little emotional from her daughter's bad dream then stands up and helps him up. She puts her hand on his cheek runs his thumb up and down and said looking into his blue eyes. "Because my heart was already taken a long time ago and don't be getting any ideas because I'm not planning on getting it back anytime soon." He smiles, takes her hand in his, kissed her forehead and they started walking back to the bedroom getting ready to cuddle with their favorite little girl and be together as a family both thinking life was good.

If only it could stay like that forever but unfortunately somebody else had other plans to try to ruin their happiness.

* * *

AN: Trouble up ahead. Is anybody safe? Please review.


	16. A Birthday interruption

AN: Thank you everybody for making this story reach over 100 reviews. This is the second story of mine to achieve that so thank you from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it all. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Birthday interruption

One week later

A week has passed and by now everybody knew Sara and Grissom were officially engaged and they were really happy that they got their second chance.

Now they were all gathered at Sara and Grissom's house for a very special occasion, Isabella was turning 5 today and she was the happiest child on their block and it wasn't just because she got money, clothes, new toys, board/word games and a new bike that didn't have training wheels on it, it was because she was around her favorite people especially her parents and Thomas. It's been awhile since everybody was in one area at the same time because of work and other personal things going on in their lives so it was nice for her to have everybody there.

The majority of the guests were in a group talking while Thomas and Aubrey were walking hand in hand around the propriety for her tour it was a wonderful place and she could defiantly see the appeal. They took a moment to smile at each other when the birthday girl came running up to him and asked. "Uncle Thomas can you help? I want to ride my new bike but mommy said I need a grown up with me on the street."

Aubrey smiles as Thomas looks at her and she nods her head saying its ok. Thomas smiles, kisses her cheek, bends down so he is eye level with the little girl and replied. "Ok but make sure you get your helmet with your knee and elbow pads ok?" She nodded with a smile then turned and ran back towards the house.

They watched her with a smile then he stands back up and they looked at each other then she said very amazed. "You are just so smitten with that girl."

His eyes sparkle when he talks. "How can I not be? I was with her from the beginning, I was the first one to hold her...well ok the second one to hold her after her mother of course." She puts a hand on his cheek to calm him his emotions down then he cleared his throat and said. "Your ok with me sharing my time with her right?"

Aubrey smiles and said with a small smirk. "I'll try not to get too jealous." He smiles hearing the joking tone of her voice then she losses the smile so he knows she is serious for her next words. "I am more than ok with it. She is special to you and I'm not going to come in between that. I just feel lucky you even looked my way so I'm not going to be greedy with your time."

His heart melts at her words then he puts his hand on her cheek and said looking into her eyes. "Your special to me too. Don't ever forget that."

She puts her hand on top of his, looks into his blue eyes and replied. "I know and I won't."

He smiles and they peck each other on the lips then as they pull back Isabella was behind her uncle and said. "Ok I'm ready."

Thomas turns back around and saw her with a pink kids helmet with matching elbow and knee pads on, he smiles and said. "Ok princess let's go." He holds out his hand and Isabella grabs it. He looks back at Aubrey and she is smiling while she said. "Go have fun."

He nods with another smile then turns back to the little girl and they walk toward her new bike then toward the front of the house.

Aubrey watched them then walked over to the table on the deck for a bottled water and as she turned around Sara was walking up to her.

They smile at each other and Aubrey said. "You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you and Thanks for coming. Thomas said you had to change a few plans around and I am glad that was possible so you could be here."

Aubrey nodded and replied. "Of course. She is a sweet little girl and I can see where she gets her beauty and intelligence from." Sara smiled then walked over to the table to get herself a water and Aubrey was sensing something else so she asked. "But why do I get the feeling you didn't come over to only thank me?"

Sara looks up from her water shocked that Aubrey figured that out so fast then she got a sudden sense of Deja vu from the last person she had this conversation with but a second later she shook it off. She could tell this conversation was going to be a lot different so she wasn't worried. Sara opens her mouth to speak but Aubrey continued with a smile. "I can see this is where the protective best friend/mother part comes out right?"

Sara closed her mouth and gives her a small nod and smile then Aubrey continued. "It's ok Sara I know how special the bond is between them and I'm not here to come between that or tear it down. Like I just told him I feel lucky just by him looking my way and why would I jeopardize the best thing that has ever happened to me? the answer to that is simple, I never would." She took a moment then sighed and continued. "I'm just trying make it with him one day at a time, no matter how long it will be." After Aubrey finished she looked down shyly she had never been this open to somebody she barely knew expect for Thomas and now she is wondering what is about those two that made her talk so openly.

Sara watched Aubrey bend her head down and she was still standing there shocked at what Aubrey said, she knew she was right about this one. Aubrey was perfect for Thomas and Sara wasn't worried at all about having her daughter around her which was a relief.

When it was silent for a couple more seconds Sara smiles, walks up to Aubrey, puts her hand on her shoulder then to reassure her she speaks. "Well for the record I don't think what you and Thomas have will be short-term."Aubrey looks up at Sara and she could see the truth then Sara continued. "Secondly I bet he feels just as lucky as you do." Aubrey shows a smile again and Sara finishes with. "And lastly I am so unbelievable grateful that he has met someone like you. He needed somebody that loved him as much as he loved her but who is also respectful to the friendships he had with other people, especially to Isabella and I am glad he found it, in you. So I trust you with his heart and in his life and that also extends to my daughter's life as well." Aubrey smiled bigger and just as she was about to talk Sara speaks again. "And hey maybe when my daughter reaches the 1st grade you will become her teacher."

Before Aubrey could answer, Grissom comes up, puts his arm around Sara's waist from behind and said. "But be careful you may have to spend the whole day answering questions." Aubrey looks at him a little confused then Grissom smiles bigger and said. "Like mother, Like daughter." Grissom chuckles at his own joke while Sara lightly elbows him in the ribs then they looked at each other and smiled, remembering how she had asked a lot of questions at the seminar that almost felt like a lifetime ago.

Aubrey looked at them suddenly feeling like she was intruding on a very private moment and so she looked down but the moment was interrupted anyways when DB walked up to them.

He cleared his throat and said. "Sara?"

Sara looked away from her fiancé and looked at DB, she saw his face and she knew what that meant. "A case?"

He nodded and replied. "Yes an anonymous caller at Lake Mead and I hate to ask on this day but everybody else still has an open case."

"I understand."

He smiles and just then Thomas came over to them and it felt like it was some kind of meeting so he asked. "What's going on?"

Sara looks at him and answered. "We have a case."

Thomas nodded in understanding but then frowned as he looked at Aubrey and said. "I drove you here."

Instead of Aubrey answering Grissom spoke. "I can take her home."

Both Aubrey and Thomas looked at him and he asked. "You sure?"

Grissom smiled and replied. "Yeah it's no problem."

Thomas looked at Aubrey and she smiled with a nod then replied. "I'll be ok. Go ahead." He smiles, kissed her cheek and whispered. "Love you."

She whispered back. "Love you too."

While they were saying goodbye Sara looks at Grissom and said. "Thank you."

He nods, leans toward her, kisses her on the forehead and said. "Your welcome, drive safely, I love you and I'll see you later."

She smiles when she remembered him saying that last thing all those years ago when he got back from his one month sabbatical then she puts her hand on his cheek, pecks him on the lips and answered. "I will, I love you too and yeah you will." She smirks at him and he gives her that boyish grin she loves.

She pulls away from his arms, looks at Thomas and Aubrey for a minute then she cleared her throat and said. "Come on Romeo. The faster we get done the faster we will be back with the ones we love."

Thomas pulls away from Aubrey, looked at Sara and nodded then after one more kiss and love you's from their significant others they walked toward his car but not before saying goodbye to the birthday girl. She was sad that they were leaving but she understood their job was very important to them and as they got to his vehicle they were hoping this case would be solved as soon as possible, not knowing that leaving will cause a chain of events that could change their lives forever.

* * *

3 hours to lake mead and 3 hours back and by the time they made it to the lab Sara was mad and the moment she stepped in the break room Greg and Nick looked up and could feel the tension in the room. They looked at each other wondering which one was going to talk while Sara was pacing back and forth like she was about to rip somebody's head off. Greg was moving his head to side indicating to Nick that he should say something.

Nick swallowed, looked at Sara and asked tentatively, he knew that when Sara was upset you better not say anything that will make her more upset. "What's up Sara?"

She stopped her pacing then crossed her arms over her chest, her defensive stance, they leaned back in their seats while she shakes her head and said. "I can't believe this, 3 hours there and back for a Prank."

They raised their eyebrows and Nick asked. "A prank? What do you mean?"

She tries to calm down a little knowing it wasn't their fault and said. "There was no body."

Greg asked like he didn't understand. "No Body?"

"No Greg, which word don't you understand? No or Body?"

The men scratch their heads on that one and Nick said. "That's strange. Where is Thomas?"

Sara nodded and replied. "I agree and now I need to talk to Russell." She stopped took a breath then spoke again. "Thomas is trying to call Aubrey to see if she wanted to go out to dinner before she catches her plane." They nodded in understanding and just when she was about to walk toward the door she looks on the table and for the first since she walked in the room mad she noticed a yellow manila envelope laying there and she asked. "What's that?"

Nick looked to where she was pointing and said. "Oh it's for Thomas. It was sent by a mail carrier."

She eyed it curiously and before any other words were said Thomas walks in the doorway and said. "I couldn't get a hold of her but I'm still going to stop by to see if she would like dinner before she leaves. Do you need a left home?"

She shook her head and replied. "No I have to talk to DB, I'll get a ride home." Thomas nodded and just before he walked away Sara called his name he turned around and she points to the table and said. "There is something on the table for you."

He walks in the room eyeing the envelope very curiously like Sara had done. He gets to the table, picks up the envelope, opens it, tips it down so the opening is close to the table as possible and the object slides out. When the Item came in view his heart just stopped, laying on the table before him was Aubrey's silver dolphin necklace.

* * *

AN: Dun, Dun, Dun. Things are about to become a little bumpy and there will be twist and turns so watch out. Please review.


	17. Taken

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Taken

He gasped while shaking his head not believe his eyes, he looks at Nick and Greg and said in a threatening voice something they weren't use to hearing. "Who sent this?"

Greg shakes his head and tried to get the words out in front of the imitating man. "I...We...don't...A mail carrier...I..." Greg trails off now knowing what's gong on.

Sara walks up to Thomas, puts her hand on his shoulder, felt his tension and asked. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head and said. "That's Aubrey's necklace and she never takes it off it was the last thing her father gave to her before he died." Nick was going to open his mouth but Thomas shook his head. "I have to get out of here."

He turns and runs out of the room and Sara immediately told the guys what to do. "See if you can find any prints off the necklace I know it won't be easy but try." Then She turns and ran out of the break room before the guys could nod their heads. She ran all the way to the vehicle thankful he was just getting in himself. By the time she shut the door they were already going.

She buckles her seatbelt then just as everything stated to slow down in her mind she gasped and said. "Grissom!" He looks over at her for a second then looked back on the road while she pulls her phone out of her pocket and hits speed dial number one.

After the third ring she was about to freak out when his voice was heard on the other end. "Hi Sara."

Her heart slowed a little and she spoke in a relief whisper. "Grissom."

Grissom didn't hesitate. "What's wrong? you sound relieved. Is the case getting to you?"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her and responded. "No...um listen. You took Aubrey straight home right?"

He raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see and replied. "Yes...well she wanted to help clean up and everybody else pretty much left right after you and Thomas did so it was probably an hour after that. I dropped her off, made sure she got in the building then I drove away. Why?"

She took a breath and by the time she explained the situation with him they pulled into her apartment complex.

Thomas parked the vehicle and Sara said to Grissom. "We're at her place, I'll call you later."

"Ok. Love you, be safe."

"I will and I love you too."

They hang up just as Thomas was getting out of the vehicle.

Sara gets out and started following him into the building even though she needed to speed walk to keep up with him. They get to third floor then turned the corner and as they were walking to her door, which was a few doors down, Thomas picks up his pace when he saw something in the door and on the floor. He stops at the door and swallowed, her keys were in the doorknob and her phone was laying next to the door.

He bends down to grab the phone but Sara puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him, he looks up at her then she removes her hand and pulls out some latex gloves out of her pocket something she picked up from Grissom, he had always had gloves in his pocket and it actually took him a little time to break that habit.

Thomas grabs the gloves from her and puts them on then grabs the phone and stands up. He turns to her and hands her the phone and after she puts her second set of gloves on she takes the phone from him then he turns his attention to the door. He puts his hand on the doorknob to turn it but it was locked so they now knew that she was taken before she actually got her door unlocked or at least it was made to seem that way.

After he opened the door and he took a moment before stepping in, not only would this be the first time he has been in her apartment but also he wished the circumstances were different when he stepped into her place for the first time.

He walked in and stood in the nice clean living room and looked around before he looked anywhere else he saw on the wall multiple family pictures and he smiled then looked straight ahead.

There was a sliding door in front of him that lead to a small balcony, to the left of the sliding door there was a little area for the dinning room table with a couple of chairs then there was the medium-sized kitchen with a door on each side which he assumed one was the bathroom while the other one was the bedroom.

The furniture, appliances and the electronics weren't the most expansive things he had ever seen but he still wouldn't have minded being in here, cuddling up on the couch with her watching a movie. He shook his head from those thoughts and looked down sadly.

Sara was now standing by him and asked. "Do you know if anything is missing because from looking right now I don't see anything disorganized."

Which was true there was a few magazines on the coffee table spread out neatly, the coasters were all together on one of the end tables by the couch, there wasn't a misplaced book, DVD or CD on the bookshelves and if they checked the cabinets and drawers everything would be in the correct place. She just like things neat and organized. Sara smiled thinking of the clean and organized area then thought. 'Just like Grissom.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke. "I wouldn't know this is the first time I've been in here."

She looks at him and asked. "So you two haven't..."

He cuts her off with a look and said with a warning tone. "Sara."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Sorry, too personal for you to share." Thomas could be an open book if he was around the right people but there was just some things he wouldn't discuss with other people no matter how comfortable he was around them. She cleared her throat and changed the subject.  
"We should still look around just incase, I mean as organized as this place is we would know if something was here that didn't belong or does belong but in the wrong place." He nodded and they silently went looking around.

After Sara walked back into the living room from checking the bathroom she saw Thomas standing in front of the closed bedroom door. She walks up to him and asked. "Thomas?"

He shakes his head and said. "I can't pretend that this is just some random place were I have to look around her personal things to gather evidence or to even think of her as a victim."

He stops and she nodded in understanding then said. "I'll do it. Not that I am saying it's easier for me but I had just met her and we have to know."  
He nodded, opened the door for her then stepped back, turned and told her he was going to ask the neighbors if they had seen or heard anything, Sara nodded and stepped into the organized bedroom.

Ten minutes later they met in the door way of the apartment, he sighed and said. "They were either not home, sleeping and I think some of them were too drunk to know what was going on in front of them anyways."

She looks at him sympathetic then something caught her eye and she said. "look."

He looked where she was pointing and the wood on the doorframe was cracked and Sara said. "I think she tried to fight back and this was her reward."  
They winced at that and at a closer inspection there was some blood and a few hairs. She handed Aubrey's phone to Thomas and after he took it from her she brought out her phone and took a picture then she ran to get her kit out of his vehicle thankful that she hadn't taken it out when they had gotten to the lab.  
She rushes back to the doorway takes the sample of hair and blood just to confirm what they think they know.

Once that was taken care of she looked at Thomas and said. "Run it with me, what do you think?"

He cleared his throat and said. "Ok you said that she was dropped off here from your place about an hour after we left." Sara nodded and he continued. "She gets to the door, puts her keys in the doorknob and the suspect grabs her from behind and they fight until he subdues her then takes her while everybody else was doing their own thing." He shakes his head and sighed with frustration then continued. "I looked at her phone and she had ended a call from her sister so that could have distracted her enough for the suspect to catch her off guard."

She asked knowingly. "Why?"

He looks at her and said. "Because by the time the suspect turned the corner Aubrey would have seen him or her and if she thought for one second the person looked suspicious she would have rushed to get inside and the damage wouldn't have happened out here it would have been inside, if the suspect really wanted her that bad."

She nods and asked. "Then that brings up the next question was it random or not?"

He doesn't hesitate. "No I believe the suspect knew exactly who they wanted and robbery obviously wasn't the motive because one, everything is still in the apartment and two her necklace was sent to me instead of being sold somewhere."

They looked at each other like something clicked and Sara said. "It's somebody we know or you know."

He nodded then saw the look in her eye and he shook his head and said. "Don't go there Sara. It wasn't her."

"How do you know? You haven't seen her in weeks. She could have been hiding out, spying from afar and when she saw that you were moving on she could have been so jealous that rage took over."

He shook his head and replied. "No." He looks at her with a small smile and said. "You are too suspicious."

She pursed her lips then replied. "I still think she was up to no good." Just as he was about to talk again her phone rings, she picks it up and answered it. "Sidle."

As Thomas was packing up everything and putting them in the kit, Sara moved to the hall while talking on the phone.

When he was finished he stands up with Sara's kit in his hand, looked in Aubrey's apartment and thinks. 'Hold on Aubrey I'll find you someway, somehow please just hold on.' He closes the door and locks it back up with a sigh.

By the time he turned to Sara, she had said goodbye to the person she was talking too.

She looked at him and said. "I don't think she did it anymore."

"Well that was a fast turn around what made you change your mind?"

"Because Mia Cook is in our morgue."

* * *

AN: I bet you didn't see that coming. Like I said there will be twists and turns and just because no one else was taken now doesn't mean they are safe or are they? I guess we will see. I hope you continue with my on this bumpy ride. Please review.


	18. Betrayal

AN: Thanks for the reviews. You all have been great. Here is your next chapter

* * *

Chapter 18: Betrayal

He looks at her shocked and asked. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Thomas, but I said that Mia is dead, she's in the morgue." She saw his face turn white and she was going to put her hand on his shoulder but he shook his head and walked ahead of her. She sighed and followed him. _'This day is just getting better and better'_ she thought sarcastically.

Eventually they made it back to the lab and she dropped off the evidence then the team met in one of the empty lab rooms.

DB walks in the room with a file in his hand, he looked at the team then looked at Thomas and asked. "How are you doing? First Aubrey goes missing now this."

Thomas cleared his throat and replied. "I am hanging in there." They all could tell that he was acting strong but Sara knew just how much this was hurting him. She may have not liked Mia but she had mattered to Thomas when they were together and with Aubrey he found his soul mate, Sara firmly believed that and if they don't find her in time she would be very worried about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Thomas speaks. "So what do we have?"

DB cleared his throat and speaks. "A couple of teenagers where on a scavenger hunt when they uncovered the body of Mia cook. Along with the body we found hair and a flash drive. Archie is working on the flash drive now but the hair is going to have to wait because of a triple homicide from days takes first priority." They nodded with a sigh, DB nodded back in understanding then continued. "Mia had ligature marks on her wrists from being tied up and a gunshot in the back of the head execution style." He stops to make sure they are really listening to him then he cleared his throat and said. "She also had a Roman numeral IV etched on the inside of her left arm."

They all looked at him shocked then Sara asked "Are you sure?"

DB nods and replied as he sets the file that he had in his hand down on the table and went over a similar case they had dealt with two years ago.  
"Two years ago Charles Whitefield kidnapped a Chad Reid, Quinn Rivers and Blake Bolton. They were all random and had no connection with one another.  
He tied them up, drugged them, sexually assaulted Quinn and when he was done with each victim he marked them with a Roman numeral number and dumped them in different spots around town. We finally got him when his fourth victim escaped."

They were nodding their heads remembering that case and Sara finished. "Charles died in prison went he got in the middle of a gang fight a year ago."

Greg said what they all were thinking and why DB brought up that case. "So you think we are dealing with some kind of copy cat?"

DB answered. "Possible but with a more personally feeling to it based on the fact that the necklace was sent to Thomas and it was Aubrey who was taken.  
We just can't explain how the flash drive or hair fit in yet."

Sara asked. "So do You think the caller, the murderer and the kidnapper are the same person?"

DB nodded and replied. "I do, and I believe the call was to distract you so the suspect could take Aubrey while you guys were away." They nodded already figuring that part out then before one of them opened their mouth DB continued. "And before you ask the number turned out to be untraceable."

They sighed a part of them knew that would happen and Thomas asked. "What about the mail carrier?"

DB shook his head and replied. "Never reported back to work and he left town in a hurry." They sighed again then DB looked at Thomas and asked. "Who would have a grudge against you?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I'm a CSI who doesn't have a grudge against us?"

"Good point."

They all did a small smile then their moment was interrupted when Archie walked to the doorway.

Nick noticed him first and asked. "Did you get something?"

Archie nodded and walked back to the AV lab and everybody followed him. When they stepped into the room they looked at the TV screen and gasped, now knowing DB's prediction of it being personal was correct because on the screen was pictures of Thomas, some with Isabella and him and others included Sara but everybody could tell who the real subject was, him.

He looked at Sara and a second later she nodded her head then said. "I'm on it." She pulled out her phone as she walked out the door to call Grissom and make sure Isabella was ok and to tell him to keep his eye on her just in case.

He looked back at the screen and Archie said. "There is something else I think you should see."

Thomas nodded then a second later something else came on the screen it was a typed note. Thomas started reading it out loud even though they all could read it.

_Do you like my photos? I don't know if anybody has ever told you this but you look good on a camera. Anyways I wanted to say thanks for the memories and for allowing me in your life so I could get close to you. I had fun but Don't think I was falling in love with you, It was all pretend. I was just doing what I was paid to do, you were just a job to me. Mia_

When he finished he shook his head and couldn't believe that Mia had used him. For what exactly? he didn't know at the moment but he still felt betrayed, sick, hurt and angry. He walked out of the room before anybody could say anything and passed Sara while she mentioned that Isabella was alright but he didn't stop and continued to walked out of the lab to get some air.

Sara watched him then went back to the AV lab and asked. "What happened?" DB looked at Archie and he nodded his head and got the note back on the screen and while she read it Sara was getting angry herself, Thomas did not deserve this.

Later, Sara walked in the break room and saw Thomas sitting down with a coffee mug on the table, looking at some of his old case files to see if there was anything that triggered his mind. He looked up when she walked in and his face looked defeated not only because of Aubrey being missing but because of the betrayal he found out today. He opened his mouth and instead of his humorous voice showing up it was his bitter one. "Come to tell me you told me so?"

Sara looked at him sadly, walks up to him puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "I would never do that to you. I knew I had a bad vibe about her but I never expected this. What she did was so wrong and I wish I could take your pain away."

He looks into her sincere eyes then nodded and said. "Thank you Sara."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Your welcome." She pats him on the shoulder then as she was walking toward the counter to get some coffee she said. "DB is calling Mia's parents to let them know." He nodded even though she couldn't see then as she walks back to the table she sits down and asked. "What about Aubrey's family?"

He sighed and said. "I'll call when I leave here. I just can't believe that this is how I am getting introduced to her family." He looks at her and continued sadly. "How do I tell her mother & sister that she was taken and the guy that she is seeing is responsible." Then he gets angry again and said. "She shouldn't have been here I should have let her go to Florida a week ago then none of this would have happened."

Sara shakes her head, puts her hand on top of his to calm him down and said. "You don't know if that would have made a difference or not. I have a strong feeling that whoever is doing this would have found a way to get her no matter what." She saw his eyes dim again then looked down. She squeezed his hand and continued. "But do you know what could help her now." He looks back into her eyes and she speaks again. "That confident Thomas. You know the one that walked in here four years ago claiming he was the best, that's who she needs."

He speaks a second later. "How do you know she is even al..."

She cuts him off. "Don't think like that, I don't know why I have this feeling but I don't think the suspect has killed her yet. So just believe." She did believe that Aubrey was still alive even though past cases told her the odds were against them but there was other times when it worked for them, like finding Nick when he was buried alive, Nick finding the little girl by following bubble gum and for even herself when she was stuck under the car and almost dying in the desert, so yes she still had hope.

Thomas could see the truth in her eyes and he nodded with a small smile and said. "Yeah your right, she needs that confident me and I want to give her that."

She gives him a small smile removes her hand from his arm and said. "Good, now get to work."

He gives her another small smile then looks back down at his files for a second then looks up at her and said. "I really love her with my whole heart, Sara. I cared about Mia I really did but the moment I met Aubrey I knew she was the one."

She smiled with a small nod but doesn't say anything, he gives her a week smile then looked back at the files to continue his task and she even started to pitch in.

A few hours later DB walks in the break room he looks at Thomas and asked. "Anything jumping at you?"

Thomas shook his head and replied. "No they are either dead, moved to a more secure prison and some even found a new lease on life and has stayed clean." DB nodded and Thomas continued. "Any thing on your end?"

DB shook his head and replied. "No not yet. so it's still a waiting game." They sighed and he looked at them and continued. "I want you two to go home." They were going to open their mouths but he cuts them off. "Come back fresh tomorrow. There is nothing you can do right now and I'll call if we find anything else, ok?" They slowly nodded and DB gave them a small smile then turned and walked out of the room.

When it was just the two of them Sara gets up from her seat, goes to the sink to wash her coffee mug out then after she dried she turned to him and asked. "So what should I tell Isabella?"

He turns to her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "About what?"

"About your day at the zoo with her tomorrow."

He cringed and said. "I did promise didn't I?" She didn't blame him for forgetting he had a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.

"I'll just tell her that you can't take her." He gets a sad face for not keeping a promise to Isabella, Sara shakes her head knowing where his head was and said. "You didn't expect this to happen she will understand."

He shakes his head and said. "I still want to do something, I promised a day with her." He stops for a second then continued. "I'll take her to get a quick bite of ice cream." He figured that's the least he could do.

"Alright, I'll just tell her what to expect for tomorrow then." He nods then she finishes with. "I'll see you." He nods again and they both said bye then she walks out of the break room, went to the locker room to grab her things then left the lab, wishing she could do more to help Thomas.

* * *

When Sara opened the door to the house she immediately saw Isabella and Grissom sitting on the couch reading a book, it almost looked like Isabella was teaching Grissom how to read.

When the door opened, Isabella and Grissom looked up from the book and her face just lit up. She gets off the couch with her father's help and ran to her mother. Sara shuts the door, bends down, holds out her waiting arms and in no time Isabella was in them. "Hi mommy."

She smiles while giving her a big hug, that is one of the best words she could ever hear then she responded. "Hi honey, what are you doing?"

Isabella giggled a little and said. "Teaching daddy how to read."

Sara stands up while picking her up so she could hold her some more, she moves Isabella to one hip, looked at her little girl and said. "Really? I thought he already knew how?"

Isabella smiled as her mother walked over to the couch to sit next to her father after giving an excited Hank a pat on the head, then finally replied to her mother's question. "The different voices mommy. Like how Uncle Thomas does it."

"I see and how is daddy doing?"

Sara looks at Grissom and they both smile while Isabella was thinking of the right words then she looked at her mother and replied. "Work in progress."

The parents chuckled with smiles, the first set of real smiles since leaving the house earlier today. Sara kissed her daughter on the head, held her for a few more minutes then Sara speaks again. "Honey can you go put on your PJ's and come back out here? I want to talk to you about something." Isabella nodded, got off Sara's lap, took the book her father was holding out to her then ran to the bedroom with Hank following her.

Sara watched them then looked at her fiancé and he asked. "Everything ok?"

Sara nodded, scooted closer to him, pecks him on the lips, lays her head on his shoulder and said. "Yeah. I just need to talk to her about tomorrow."

Grissom nodded then puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to him. He held her a few minutes in silence then Isabella came running back to them and stood in front of her parents.

Grissom loosens the hold he has on Sara but doesn't remove his arm from her shoulders. Sara moves her head from his shoulder, picked up her daughter again then sets her on her lap sideways and before Sara could talk she asked. "Is Uncle Thomas still taking me to the zoo tomorrow?"

Sara does a small smile, kissed her daughter's head and said. "No honey but he did promise to take you out for some Ice cream, ok?"

Isabella thinks about that for a minute then said. "No zoo but still get to see Uncle Thomas?" Sara nodded then Isabella smiled and said. "Ok." Sure Isabella was sad that she wouldn't be going to the zoo but she just loved spending time with him especially when it was their special one on one time.

Sara mentally sighed in relief she could tell Isabella was a little disappointed but could also tell she was still happy about seeing him.

After a few more minutes of being together as a family Sara declared it was bed time for the little one. After she got off her mother's lap she looked at her mother and asked. "Mommy can you read me a bedtime story tonight?"

She looks at her a little surprised, with all the special men in her life she hardly gets the request but she was so happy she smiled and replied. "I would love to honey. I'll be in there in a minute."

Isabella smiled, held out her hands to her father, Grissom smiled and brings her closer to him, kissed her on the head and said. "I love you butterfly. Sleep tight."

She pulls back, kissed him on the cheek and said. "I love you too daddy. Don't let the bed bugs bite." then she giggled and ran to her room.

The parents looked at each other and smiled and as they stood up she asked. "You ok giving up your reading time with her?"

"Of course, she wants to spend time with her mommy and who could blame her. I could spend all day, everyday with her."

He gives her that loving grin while she rolls her eyes at his comment but still smiled showing him that it was sweet of him to say then puts her arms around his neck and said. "I could spend all day, everyday with her daddy too." This time she give him the smile. They lean toward each other and kiss lightly then they pull back and he brings her in a hug just holding her for a few seconds.

They pull back and she tells him she will met him in the bedroom. He nods and after one more kiss on the forehead he headed for the their room, while she went to her daughter's room.

Later, after Sara had tucked in her daughter into bed and they said their good nights and love yous she was finishing up her bedtime routine.

She walked out of the bathroom after changing and brushing her teeth and stood in the doorway looking at Grissom, his was wearing his glasses while reading and she just smiles.

Grissom, feeling a presence, looked her way and saw her smile. He gives her one back and asked. "What?"

She shakes her head while walking to her side of the bed and as she was getting in she speaks. "I just love seeing you here and being with me, with us. It's just a wonderful feeling."

He removes his glasses and closes his book, sets them both on the nightstand table, shuts out the lamp, lays down and gets comfortable then brings his arms around her and she lays on his bare chest. Once she was settled he kisses her on the top of the head and replied. "And I just I love being here with you and Isabella. We wouldn't even have to be doing anything and I still love it." She smiles and puts her hand on his chest while he puts his hand over hers.

After a few minutes of silence he asked. "Have you talked to Thomas since you've been home?" He didn't know the full details of the case but he did know who the victims were and it must have been crushing to Thomas.

Sara shook her head and replied. "I texted him but he didn't reply. He must've wanted a little space, which I totally understand." She stopped for a second then sighed and continued. "I know how it feels to have you not here but you came back. I can only imagine how he fells if she can't ever come back. I just hope we find her because he would be lost without her and I'll be so worried for him. In such a short span of time he already loves her so much, just as much as I love you."

She closes her eyes to fight off her tears, Grissom turns his body so they are laying face to face but he keeps his arms around. He kissed her forehead and said. "I have every faith in you guys that you will find her."

She opens her eyes to see him looking at her with a small smile and she asked. "You think so?"

He nods, puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "Yes I do. You are one, if not the best team out there."

She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Because of you."

He shakes his head and replied. "I don't know about that."

She nodded and said. "I do, you taught us all with the exception of Thomas & DB. And without you we wouldn't be where we are now, I wouldn't be where I am without you. So thank you."

He pulls back a little to look in her eyes and they were telling him the truth he nods with a small smile then replied. "Your welcome and I love you too."

They look in each other's eyes then leaned forward and started kissing but before it got really passionate she pulled back and asked. "Can you just hold me tonight?"

He puts his hand on her cheek and runs his thumb up and down and replied. "Of course, I would love too." He didn't care what he was doing with her just as long as she was in his arms.

She snuggles closer in his protective embrace and as she was closing her eyes she whispered. "Thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead, brings his her closer if that was even possible and whispered. "No need to thank me, I would do anything for you." After one more kiss on the forehead he also closed his eyes and in no time they were both asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: A little peace and calmness before the major storm that's about to hit. Another twist coming your way. What happens next? Please review.


	19. Missing

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Missing

The next morning while Grissom was in the kitchen making a small breakfast Sara walks in the living room and smiles when she saw her daughter then asked. "What are you doing?" Isabella was standing a few feet from the front door watching it like she was waiting for it to open any minute.

Isabella looked at her mother with a 'duh' look then said. "Waiting for Uncle Thomas, remember?"

Sara chuckles and said. "He won't be here for a few more hours honey."

Grissom walked in the living room and said. "She has been like that all morning." She smiles and after a peck on the lips from her fiancé they looked at Isabella and he said. "Breakfast is ready butterfly, lets eat."

Isabella frowned because she had to leave the spot but she listened to her dad and they all walked to the dinning room table, sat down and started eating in silence. Sara and Grissom noticed that Isabella was rushing a little. They just looked at each other with a small smile then looked back at her and a few times had to remind her to slow down because eating fast wasn't going to make Thomas come here quicker.

When the plates were empty and cleared from the table Isabella walked back to the spot she was in before breakfast and stood there waiting, she was determined no matter how long it took.

After a few hours, which by now Isabella was sitting down in her spot with Hank next to her, she looked at her parents and asked. "Is it time now?"

Sara smiles, looks at her watch does a small frown but when she looked back at her daughter she showed the smile again and replied. "He is running a few minutes late, it's ok." Isabella sighed then looked back at the door.

Sara watched her then looked at Grissom and he said. "He is never late picking her up on anything." Which was true if he had plans with his favorite little girl he would always show up early or right on time.

Sara nodded in agreement then said. "True but we are in an abnormal circumstance." It was his turn to nod in agreement and she continued. "I'll give him a few more minutes before I call him." He nodded again and goes back to his crossword puzzle.

Sara watches him for a minute then goes back to what she was reading with a very unsettling feeling in her stomach and after 15 minutes had passed and a couple of phone calls from her with no pick-ups, her unsettling feeling grew. If anything he would have at least called and say he couldn't make it or if he was running a little late then expected.

Something was very wrong and she couldn't just sit around any longer.

Sara gets up, grabs her car keys and phone then looks at the sad face of her daughter and said. "I'll go see what's wrong."

Isabella's head perks up at that then she stood up and asked a little excited. "Can I come too?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "No honey, I think right now it should just be me." Just incase he wasn't looking his best, she didn't want Isabella to see him like that.

Isabella frowned and said. "But mo..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Honey, your mom said no." Isabella crosses her arms over her chest, puts on a pouting face then stomped to her bedroom mad, with Hank following.

They looked at each other and tried not to laugh but the look that she made before she left room looked like Sara's pouting face and they couldn't help it.  
When they calmed down Sara sighed and Grissom walked up to her and said. "It's ok she'll be fine."

Sara nodded, sighed then replied. "I know, Love you."

He smiles, puts his hand her cheek, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips and replied. "Love you too." After one more kiss she walks out the door shutting it behind her.

As she was walking to her car she smiled at the mail man and he smiled politely back, dropped the mail in the mail box, got in his vehicle and drove to the next house. She decided to let Grissom get the mail today so she continued to her vehicle, got in, started it and drove away.

A few minutes later Grissom walks out of the house, goes to the mail box and grabs the mail. He walks back to the house, goes to the desk and shifts through it. He sets the bills and other important ones in a pile and the junk in the other then he got to the last one, which was a manila envelope that had his name on it with no return address. Curious he opened it up and when he saw what was inside he gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

When Sara gets to Thomas's apartment complex she saw that his car wasn't in the parking lot, she raised an eyebrow at that but she wasn't going to turn around until she knew for sure he wasn't home and or in trouble, there could have been a logical explanation why his car wasn't there. She gets out of her vehicle and walks to and in the building. She walks to the second floor and gets to his door then pulls out the key he had given her for emergencies, puts it in the doorknob, unlocks it then cracks the door open.

She peaks her head in the apartment and shouted. "Thomas are you home?" When she didn't hear a response she opened the door wider, walked in and shuts the door behind her then she stood there and looked around. This place had a few more stuff then it did when she first came here. The dinning room table got an upgrade to fit four people instead of two but also had an extension were it could seat up to six, there was a couch along with a recliner, the tv even got a few inches upgrade, a new surround sound system, there was a few bookshelves for mostly movies but a few books could be spotted too and more pictures on the wall not only of him and his mother but of the whole team and some with just Isabella.

She walked in the kitchen and noticed dishes were in the sink. She frowned at that, usually all the dishes would have been washed before the next day.  
She thought. 'He didn't come home last night or he did and rushed back out.'

That last thought made her look at the cabinet above the sink and after a few seconds of thinking about it she took a breath and opened the cabinet then sighed in relief when she saw a new bottle of Scotch there and it was unopened. He didn't drink a lot, just sometimes after the very hard cases he would pour him a small glass and it was always just one. She shuts the cabinet still in relief, yes he could have gone to the liquor store and got something then went some were else to drink but she was hoping that wasn't the case.

She took a moment's hesitation then headed for his bedroom to see if she could find anything there, she walks in and noticed the bed hasn't been made which that could have been from yesterday or today because his bed was hardly ever made then she thinks with a smile. 'which that could change if Aubrey and him ever live together.' she losses the smile and shakes her head from that thought before it made her sadder. She walked in the bathroom attached to his room and didn't see anything suspicious in there either.

She turned back toward the bedroom, walked up to the nightstand and smiled at the picture that was looking back at her: Thomas was behind Aubrey and he had his arms wrapped around her waist while she had her hands covering his and they were smiling, looking so happy and in love.

Looking at the picture was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked out into the living room and to the front door then puts her hand on the doorknob, turned it and opened it.

When it revealed two people on the other side they looked at her shocked and she looked at them equally shocked.

Once the shock wore off Sara asked. "Nick, DB what are you doing here?"

Nick with curiosity talked before DB had a chance to open his mouth. "What are you doing here? and if he really isn't here how did you get in?"

She responded a second later. "I wanted see if he was alright and I wasn't going to leave until I made sure. To answer your second question I have a key that he gave me for emergencies, like if he wasn't here and Isabella had forgotten something and she really wanted it I would have a way of getting it and not having to hear her cry all day." They nod in understanding then Sara waits for them to answer her question and when they didn't she continued. "I'm sure he would have liked this visit from you guys. It was nice for you to check on him." She smiled then saw Nick and DB give a look at each other and Sara asked. "What?"

They looked back at her Russell cleared his throat and said. "Sara we didn't come here to only check up on him, we came here to give him this."

He holds out the piece of paper and she takes it from him, looks down then gasped. She looked back at them and said. "A Warrant? You can't be serious."

They nodded and Russell continued. "The hair that we found with Mia Cook is his, plus we have a lot of motive. You know what that means."

Sara shook her head and replied immediately. "He didn't do this. He looked just as surprised as you guys did when he saw those pictures."

Nick asked. "Do you know where he is at?"

"No, not at the moment and I don't think he came home last night." They give her another look and she shakes her head and continued. "No, he didn't skip town. He had plans with Isabella today, he wouldn't do that to her."

DB looked at Nick and he sadly nodded, grabbed his phone and called the police for an APB out on Thomas Dixon's car.

Sara was shaking her head in disbelieve. DB continued. "Sara..."

Sara cuts him off while handing the warrant back to him. "You look all you want but you're not going to find anything because he didn't do this, none of it.  
Especially if all this is connected like you said it is. It doesn't make sense." Before he could talk she continued. "And plus he couldn't have been with me at lake mead and kidnapped Aubrey at the same time, it's not possible."

DB takes the warrant and answered. "He could have had help." Sara was going to open her mouth to object but DB continued. "I'm sorry Sara, you are off the case."

"But..."

DB cuts her off. "You are too personal in this."

She scoffed and replied a with a little bitterness. "And you're not?" DB gives her a look and she sighed and said. "Fine. I just know this lead is a waste of your time." After one more look at them she walked out of the apartment seething.

DB looked at Nick and he seemed to understand. "We are following the evidence." DB nodded and they started their search.

While driving home she was in a daze. She couldn't believe that they would actually think that Thomas would murder somebody. Through the four years that she had known the guy he hardly ever raised his voice and the few times that he did it was never at her or her daughter or at anybody really. It was always about a case when it wasn't going their way but she understood that kind of frustration because she's been there herself.

Just thinking about the word murder and Thomas in the same sentence was ludicrous, she didn't care what the evidence told her she would never believe and plus she knew that Thomas was smarter than to leave hair behind or a flash drive that could implicate himself so if he really did do it they would have never found out.

And the last and important thing that convinced her that he had no part in this, was that since she also believed the suspect is connected to everything that has been going on there was no way Thomas would do anything to hurt Aubrey, he just wouldn't. She saw his face yesterday, he was completely devastated. It was like he lost a part of himself.

Somebody was playing with them and she wasn't liking it one bit.

She shook her head, cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on getting home in one piece, not knowing her day was about to get worse.

* * *

AN: Well it looks the suspect now has Thomas. What else does the suspect have up his sleeve? Please review.


	20. Not Again

AN: Not my favorite chapter but it had to be done to make this work, just know it wasn't easy. so please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20: Not Again

By the time she got home tears were starting to come in her eyes thinking of her friend and wondering where he was and hoping that he was ok.  
She parked the car in the driveway of the house then turned the vehicle off. She opened the door and stepped out then wiped her tears away just as the front door opened. She looked at Grissom and he said. "DB called and said you might need a little comfort what happened?"

She walks up to him, puts her hand on his cheek and she felt him tense for a second and that made her curious on why but before she could talk he continued. "Amanda came over and asked if Isabella would like to hang out with her for a little while and I said it was ok, it might cheer her up a bit. I did tell her to be cautious though, you know just incase." She nodded in understanding and walked in the house after Grissom moved out-of-the-way.

When she was in the house he shut the door, turned and she was by the coffee table with tears in her eyes again.

He asked while walking up to her. "So what's wrong?"

She took a moment then told him that Thomas was missing and that he was the lead suspect to Mia's murder. When she was done she looked at him and he was giving her a certain look and she knew what he was thinking. She shakes her head and replied. "You seriously don't think that Thomas would do something like that do you?"

"Sara what was the first thing I have ever taught you?"

She doesn't hesitate. "The evidence never lies." His look turned to pointedly, she pulls back from his arms and said. "He didn't do this. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. I know him."

Grissom sighed and replied. "He could have changed and hid it from you, men can do things they don't normally do when they lose the woman they love."

She shakes her head again. "Not Thomas. He had made peace with us ending. I still don't buy he did any of this."

He was getting a little frustrated and blurted out "You are letting your feelings for him cloud your judgment."

She narrows her eyes at him and responded. "Well so are you?"

He looks at her shocked and asked. "What do you mean?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and said. "You know exactly what I mean. You may say your that ok with him but I know a part of you is still jealous and  
feels threatened by him." He was about to open his mouth but she continued still mad and not thinking what she was saying. "You want to try to convince me that he is no good so that I would keep him out of our daughter's life and out of mine, for that matter." She stops talking the minute she said that, knowing that what she just said was out of anger and frustration of this whole situation. She didn't really mean it and deep down she knew Grissom was not that kind of man. He respected her judgment on people and who she was friends with. She looked at his pain filled eyes then looked down trying to calm her emotions before she said the wrong thing again then spoke softly but with conviction. "But I am sorry until he is found and I get a chance talk to him I won't believe he had done anything wrong and nothing or nobody is going to change my mind or make me turn my back on him."

Grissom took a minute before anything else was said. He wasn't going to say anything about what he saw in that envelope earlier because he didn't want to believe it but her display right now made him a little suspicious so he asked "What exactly has been going on with you two?"

She lefts her head up and asked. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head, walks over to the desk opened the top drawer pulled out the yellow manila envelope walked over to the coffee table and said. "Since we have gotten back together." He stops then as he slams the envelope down he said. "How long have you been sleeping with him?" Then he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sara was too shocked at what he said for words to come out right now. She went to the table, picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out pictures, different ones from the ones she saw yesterday. She gasped as she saw multiples of just her and Thomas in embraces at different times during the day and some in the evening nothing too scandalous but they looked too close to be 'just friend' pictures. She felt dizzy, sick and her heart was pounding.  
She closed her eyes and mumbled 'Not again.'

Grissom looked at her with hurt in his eyes and asked. "Not again what?"

She opened her eyes wide then shook her head, she didn't mean to say that loud enough for him to hear. As far as she knew he didn't know about the mess that happened with Basderic four years ago. She looked down and said. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, what is it?" For the second time that day Grissom's heart was pounding and he was trying to calm down.

Sara took a few moments then looked up at him, she wasn't going to tell him right now because emotions were still to charged but she was the one that promised no secrets so she said. "Ok, just please listen. The night that you ended things was the worst night of my life. I felt off, confused, numb, angry, pretty much every emotion in the book and I did something stupid, thoughtless and so out of character." She tried taking breaths to calm her heart and took a moment to get her bearings back and when she did she told him what she did after his phone call four years ago and about the whole mess with Basderic.

The whole time Grissom's head was spinning, his blood pressure and heart rate was spiking and when she was done he cleared his throat and said sadly. "I don't know what to say. I thought by now we had told each other everything."

She stands up with the pictures in her hand and while walking toward him she goes back to the subject that started all of this. "Grissom you know me, you know how I feel about you. I would never cheat on you."

She was going to continue but he shook his head again walked away from her and said. "I need some air." He needed to get out of there for a while to clear his head. From everything he had just learned to the pictures he just saw it was sending him over the edge and he knew he needed to calm down before they could have a rational conversation and he couldn't do that here or now.

Sara watched him walk to the door and said. "Gil." Her words died on her lips when he looks at her with the most pained eyes she had ever seen, more than when he first came back into her life. He grabbed his keys walked out the door then shuts it behind him, feeling too hurt to even think about what could happen once he walked out.

The tears started to come out of her eyes so she wiped them away then looked down at the pictures again and a second later she suddenly became alert when she noticed the date on them. They all had been altered to make it seem like those embraces happened after Grissom came back into her life, that's why he thought she was seeing him behind his back.

She gasped, ran to the door, opened it and Amanda was standing right there with Isabella in her arms, she looked over Amanda's shoulder and saw that Grissom's vehicle was already gone. She sighed wishing she could explain now but knowing he needed a little time to himself.

Amanda looks at her and asked. "Are you ok?"

Sara nodded, took her daughter and replied. "I'm fine." Then she continued. "Want to come in?" Amanda declined and asked for a rain check and Sara just nodded, kind of thankful that she said no because she had something she needed to do.

After Sara shuts the font door with her foot she sets her daughter down and Isabella asked. "Where's daddy? Is uncle Thomas ok?"

At the sound of her voice Hank came into the room from her bedroom but he could feel the tension in the room from Sara and he had his shoulders low and his tail down but he still had that sparkle in his eye looking at them.

Isabella looked at Hank when she heard the his toenails on the hardwood floor and she smiles. Hank gives her a little lick and a small bark as a greeting, she giggled and started to pet him. Sara knew Isabella was too distracted for her answer so she told her to go to her room. Isabella was going to ask the question again but she sensed this was not a good time so she nodded, turned and walked to her bedroom door but when she realized Hank didn't follow her she turned around and said his name but he still stood close to Sara looking up at her sadly like he knew what has been going on.

Sara looked down, smiled at him and said. "It's ok boy, go with Isabella, daddy will be home soon." But Hank still stood there. Sara petted him then repeated. "Go on now." This time Hank licked her hand then turned and walked back to Isabella then they walked into her room and she shuts the door behind her.

Once the door shut in Isabella's room Sara sighed and walked to the phone and called the prison were Basderic was at and made sure he was tightly secured, she knew the kidnapping and the way the murder happened wasn't his MO but the pictures were and she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was reveled that he was completely secured but then when she hung up she was getting more angry by the second because some other bastard was not only trying to take her second chance at happiness away, which she won't let it happen no matter what was against them at the moment, but also taking two people she cared about.

After it started getting darker outside and Grissom still wasn't back she started pacing with worry she would have called his phone but he didn't take it with him, it was laying on the coffee table. She understood his hurt and pain about the whole Basderic mess because she hadn't told him about it and she will deal with that can of worms later. But right now she needed to explain the pictures of her and Thomas and make him see that the date was altered to mess with his mind and make his insecurities flare up. She sighed thinking about his insecurities, it was frustrating at times but she will fight for him and continue to help him work through it, you don't give up just because it gets hard. She won't make the same mistake twice. She had always been a fighter, it may have not seem like that sometimes but she was and now she had more to fight for.

Her musings were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, at the first she thought it could have been Grissom but then she thought that wasn't right because one it was his house and two he had his keys.

She shook her head and walked to the door then took a moment to herself, cleared her throat and opened the door revealing Nick, DB, and was a little surprised to see Brass too. She gives them a little glare still bitter about earlier. "You already kicked me off the case what could you possible do now?"

They share a look then looked back at her and she wasn't liking the look they were giving her then her heart started racing and her throat ran dry but before she could talk DB does first. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded and after the three men walked in she shuts the door then looked at them and asked timidly with all trace of the bitterness gone." What's wrong guys?"

They took another moment and Nick spoke. "We had another anonymous call this time it was to go to the park and when we got there Grissom's car was there but there was no Grissom."

Sara's heart stopped at that moment and she shakes her head while putting her hand up to her lips as she walked past them so she was on the other side of the coffee table. They turned to her and before she could talk DB continued. "We found his keys in the door and there was some more hair." He stopped.

Sara shakes her head again and responded. "Don't tell me you think Thomas had anything to do with this too?"

Nick sighed." Sara the evi..."

She cuts him off. "Screw the evidence he didn't commit murder and he didn't kidnap anybody, he wouldn't do that. Somebody is setting him up and took him to make you think that he left town you have to see that." She closes her eyes with all the emotions flowing through her.

She was almost in tears and one of them was about to continue but Nick speaks about something else. "What are these?"

She opened her eyes and saw that Nick was pointing to the pictures and started to pick them up. She cleared her throat and replied. "Somebody sent them to Grissom to make it seem like I was seeing Thomas behind his back and I am guessing it's the same person who is causing this mess."

She stops to try to calm her emotions and DB asked a minute later after thinking about something. "Do you think..."

Sara cuts him off knowing were his mind was going. "No, He had been securely looked up. I thought of the same thing so I called."

They nodded then DB continued. "Right now that leaves Thomas as our only lead." Sara was about to open her mouth but DB continued. "Sara we understand how you are feeling and what you are saying but until we find him and talk to him he is our only suspect. Please understand."

Sara took a moment and then nodded her head not liking it and still believed his innocence but did understand.

The men sighed in relief and DB cleared his throat and said. "In the mean time we will be at the lab and go over everything just in case we missed something." Sara was going to open her mouth but DB talked again. "And when I said 'we' I don't mean you, your still off the case. This is becoming more personal for you as we speak."

"But..." She stops when she saw his face, DB was a cool and collective guy but you didn't want to cross him when he gets mad so she closes her mouth and nods. DB gives her an appreciative smile and replied. "I'll keep in touch." Sara nods again then he turns and walks to the door.

She looked at Nick and he was looking at her, she shook her head and said with emotion. "Nick nothing was going on between me and Thomas again I sw..."

She was cut off when he brings her in a hug and whispered. "I know and I promise that we will find them."

He pulls back and puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and she replied. "We don't do promises remember?"

He gives her a small smile and said with confidence. "This time I will make an exception."

She gives him a watery smile and nods and after one more hug he turns and walks away to the door with the pictures. DB opened the door then they both walked out of the house. Sara looks at Brass and said with a small smirk. "Haven't you retired?"

He gives her a small smile and said. "I thought I would do one more case, he would have done the same for me."

Sara gives him another watery smile and said. "Thank you Jim."

Jim nods and said. "No problem now stay strong for yourself and that little girl."

Sara nodded again and after another smile and nod he walked out of the house shutting the door behind him.

When the door clicked shut she looked down at her engagement ring and thought. 'Come on Grissom hold on as long as you can we will find you and clear up this misunderstanding please I love you." She walks to the couch sits down and puts her head in her hand and starts to cry, starting to think the case was about her now.

A few minutes later she feels a small hand on her shoulder, she lefts her head and saw her daughter looking at her with a sad face. Sara wipes her tears away then brings her daughter in her arms and they both gave each other comfort. Even though Isabella didn't fully understand what was going on, she just knew her mother was hurting.

* * *

AN: Well great now the killer has Grissom. Next chapter: A member of the team comes over to Sara's and talk about their theories of the case and it could be the break that they need to find everybody. You all have been wonderful. Please review.


	21. Shedding light on the case

AN: Thanks for the support and reviews from last chapter. Here is your new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Shedding light on the case

Sara put Isabella to bed earlier than usual then started pacing again. She couldn't sit still and she kept looking at her phone willing it to ring with news about Grissom, Thomas and even Aubrey. Her pacing and hoping was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Her eyes look in that direction then not a second hesitation she walked to it and opened it, revealing Catherine.

After getting over the small surprise she said. "Catherine what are you doing here? You should be at the lab hel..."

Catherine cuts her off. "DB told me to cool down."

Sara shows her another look of surprise and understanding on what Catherine meant then asked. "You displayed your disbelieve too?" Catherine nodded and Sara continued still with a surprised look. "So you are on my side? Pretty much the first time in a long time, if ever."

Catherine chuckles a little and said. "Yeah. That's what my reaction was when I was driving here." Sara smiles a little then a second later she losses it and Catherine brings her in a hug and said. "It's ok we will find them."

Sara sighed while sniffling and replied. "I hope so."

After a few seconds in a hug they pull back and Sara moves out-of-the-way so Catherine could walk inside the house.

Sara shuts the door and as they were walking to the couch Catherine mentioned. "I saw the pictures of you and Thomas." Sara was about to open her mouth when Catherine puts her hand up to stop her and said. "I know. You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you Catherine."

Catherine nodded then after a few minutes of silence and after they sat down she speaks again. "As I was driving here I thought more about this case and how it changed from what we originally thought." Sara looks at her interested in what she came up with. "At first it seemed like this was about Thomas but considering the suspect took Grissom too, I'm beginning to think it had always been about you." Catherine looked at Sara and she was about to open her mouth but Catherine continued before she could. "As we established with Mia, she was paid from the suspect to observe from a far and just taking pictures." Sara nodded and Catherine continued. "I think somewhere along the line when the suspect somehow found out about Grissom, he or she wanted Mia to get closer to Thomas so that she could be around the three of you a lot more and see how you guys acted around each other."

Sara shakes her head and asked. "Why would the suspect want to know all about us?"

"Ok bear with me here for a second." Catherine stopped to clear her throat and continued. "How was Thomas when he found out about Mia's deception?"

"Hurt, angry, it was like it weakened him."

"Exactly, he was vulnerable, off his game and because the suspect had all this information on him from Mia, he or she knew what made Thomas tick and knew when and how to take him."

Sara did an involuntary shiver, she knew she had a bad vibe about Mia but she never thought she could be this devious then she nodded and replied. "And since Mia wasn't around when Thomas had met Aubrey the suspect was watching that development happen themselves." She stopped for a second to shake her head as another shiver passed through her. She still couldn't believe that somebody would do this to them then continued after she cleared her throat. "So when they had met. Aubrey had the potential on making Thomas more venerable if anything happened to her. So the suspect took her as an insurance, just in case Mia's death & deception didn't make Thomas react how the suspect wanted or expected."

Catherine nodded with a small smile, glad that Sara was on the good side of the law then she continued from were Sara left off. "Then again because of Mia, the suspect knew the history of you and Thomas and how close you guys still were." Catherine stopped, sighed, shook her head and continued. "And with that information the suspect knew that sending those altered date pictures would push the right buttons to make Grissom insecure and vulnerable and knew the right time to take him too."

Sara didn't want to mention what else made him vulnerable. She pinches the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes this was a lot to take in and it was starting to make sense except for a couple more things so she opens her eyes, looks at Catherine and asked. "Ok that all make sense, but why me & the guys? And who is the mastermind behind all of this? I could go through thousands of case files and I still wouldn't know where the answer will be."

Catherine thinks about that for a minute then said. "I don't think you have to go through all your cases." Sara looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Catherine continued. "I think it has to do with the Charles Whitefield case." Catherine looked at Sara and spoke again. "And how the suspect killed Mia I don't think he or she was trying to be a copycat, I think using the Roman numeral number on Mia's arm was to get your attention or maybe he thought he was too cocky and didn't think we would figure it out.  
Who is the suspect? Something tells me it's someone close to one of the three victims of the original case.  
Why you? I know it's not rational thinking on their part but maybe the suspect is blaming you in someway for the death of that particular victim, like it was your fault they died. You know revenge and anger are powerful motives no matter how irrational their thinking is especially if it has been building up for the past two years."

Sara slowly nods and Catherine finished with. "And the big question why Grissom and Thomas? Well they are closer to you then anybody else except your daughter and if you had lost one or both of them it would hurt you deeply and I think that's exactly how the suspect wants to make you feel and live through because that's how they have been feeling and living through." Sara was going to open her mouth but Catherine gives her another smile and continued, knowing what she was about to say. "I know that Grissom is your world and that you love him like no other man who you had ever met and will ever meet in your life but it would also be naïve to think that at anytime you didn't have feelings toward Thomas. He came into your life at your lowest point and showed you another path and was there for you selflessly. You would have to be some kind of robot to not feel anything for the guy."

Sara has a small smile and said. "He really was selfless wasn't he?"

Catherine chuckled a little and said. "Are you kidding? He would have walked in front of a car for you, the first day you guys met. Yes he was and it only doubled when that little girl was born." Sara nodded then looked down with a small smile. Catherine watched her for a minute then asked. "Did you know right away that they were both crazy about you?"

Sara looked at Catherine and replied. "With Thomas it pretty easy to spot but with Grissom it was a lot harder and took a little more time to figure out because he kept his feelings so close to himself for so long."

Catherine nodded, she could totally see that then she said with a small snort. "Yeah, when is something not hard when it comes to Grissom?"

Sara chuckles a little, gets up from the couch, walks over to one of the pictures of the two of them and said while picking it up and looking at it. "Falling in love with him was the easiest thing I did in my life." Sara wiped a tear away and continued while Catherine was getting up and walking up to her. "It was making him see it and believe it, that was the hard part." Sara stops again then shakes her head and continued. "But you know what? Even after everything we have been through and still going through. All the ups and downs, the back and forth, I don't regret ever being with him and if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would. I might pick out some of the ugly parts and do things differently but only if he is the man by my side at the end of the day." She closed her eyes trying to hold in the rest of her tears but when Catherine puts her arm around her shoulder it broke her.

Sara started to cry for all the years that they wasted, for the way they all had been played, for two of the most important men in her life being used to hurt her, and for Aubrey who should have never been involved and was taken just to make Thomas vulnerable.

She also wished with all her might that they were still alive. She vowed if this mystery suspect did anything to them, he or she will pay.

When Sara calmed down, she pulled away from the older woman and while she was wiping her tears off her cheeks she said. "Sorry Catherine."

Catherine shook her head and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes those emotions just sneak up on even the strongest women and in a time like this no one will judge or blame you, ok?"

Sara nodded and wiped the remaining tears away and as she as putting the picture back down her cell phone rings. She told Catherine to excuse her and walked to the coffee table, picked up her phone and answered. "Sidle."

Judy the receptionist at the crime lab was on the other line and said. "Hi Sara. A Mrs. Sydney Hayes is looking for Thomas. She said she got the name from Aubrey's sister. What should I tell her?"

Sara could tell Judy was nervous so she said. "Give her my number and I'll talk to her."

Judy sighed in relieve and said. "Ok. Bye Sara."

"Bye Judy."

While Sara hung up she was shaking her head while saying. "I don't know how I am going to do this."

Catherine looks her and asked. "Do what?"

"I think Thomas was taken before he could talk to her family and now I have to tell Aubrey's mother that her daughter is missing."

Catherine looks at her with sympathy and a second later Sara's phone rings.

After the second ring Sara answers and tells Aubrey's mother as delicate as she could about the situation. The moment the mother started to cry over the phone Sara started to have tears in her eyes again, knowing she would feel the same way if Isabella was ever missing. After 10 minutes the mother calmed down and apologized, Sara told her it was unnecessary because she would feel the same way if her little girl was gone too then after another 5 minutes of reassuring her that she will do everything that is humanly possible and whatever she could to get Aubrey back they finally hung up the phone.

As Sara was putting her phone back down on the coffee table Catherine speaks. "I don't know which phone calls are the hardest, Telling a parent that their child is missing or telling them they died."

Sara sighed and replied. "I don't know. If you ever find an answer let me know."

Catherine nodded then she sighed and said. "I should go."

Sara nodded and before she could talk Catherine pulled out three files out of the big purse she had and put them on the coffee table and said. "Here, go through these and see if anything triggers your mind on any family members or friends that you talked to."

Sara nodded again and walked Catherine to the front door, she opened it then looked at Catherine and said. "Thank you. Not only for the files but for the talk. You could be on the right track."

Catherine nods with a smile and replied. "You're welcome. Tell that little girl I said Hi, keep your head up and good luck remembering the missing piece."

"I will and thanks again, Bye."

"Bye."

After Catherine walked out of the house Sara shuts the door then she walked back to the couch hoping Catherine was on the right track because they have three people's lives at stake, four if she wanted to count her heart then she sighed and thinks 'If they are still alive.' She shakes her head from the moment she thought that, they better be alive because she wouldn't have any other way.

* * *

AN: Will Sara figure it out? find out next chapter. Please review and hope you enjoy your weekend.


	22. Closer to finding them

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Closer to finding them

Sara sits down on the couch after grabbing the files and before she opened any of them she looked at the names on the front of the folder and thought back to what she was doing to help with those particular cases:

Chad Reid, 17 years old. DB & Greg were the leads in this one, she was manly in the lab processing the evidence and she only saw the parents once from afar and she never talked to any of the family members or friends, so this case was out. She sets it down to the side and looked at the second file.

Quinn Rivers, 16 years old. Her mother had died shortly after she was born and her father did the best he could. He was a good father and was completely devastated when he found out what happened. She wasn't the lead on this one either and she didn't talk to the father but she could see the turmoil in him as she was talking to an uncle, an aunt and a few cousins. She took a moment to really think about this one but then shook her head remembering after the case was closed she heard the Father died in a vehicle accident a few months later and the rest of the family moved away, wanting to get a fresh start. So that was out too. She sighed as she sets that case file on top of the first one then she looks at the last one.

Blake Bolton, 18 years old. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered this one. She was the first one at the scene in an old abandon warehouse and before she processed she thought she saw his chest move so she bent down and put a finger on a pulse point and she found one, it was faint but she felt it and she immediately called the ambulance then told him to fight. She went with him in the ambulance but before they got to the hospital he was gone.

Sara wiped a tear away as the information started to come back to her. There was two Bolton boys and Blake was the younger one by 5 years, their parents had walked out on them when they were young so they ended up living with an aunt until they were of age, she did the best she could but she worked so much that it was mostly the boys alone together. Despite the age difference they were also best friends, always doing everything together and the older brother was completely devastated when he found out he lost his younger sibling.

Sara gasped and whispered. 'I think I have it.' then shook her head as she opened the file because she couldn't believe she didn't think of this before, she looked at the list of Blake's immediate family, an Aunt Patty and a Brother, Aiden Bolton. She said his name again and had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_Sara was sitting in the waiting area at the hospital. One of the cops had prematurely told Blake's older brother that Blake was alive and at the hospital and now she had to do damage control. DB offered to do it for her but she declined saying she felt that she should be the one to do it since she was the lead in the case. She looked down at her hands when a young man at the age of 23 came running in the building and straight to the receptionist desk. "I heard my brother was here, what room is he in?"_

_The receptionist looks at him and asked. "What's your brother's name?"_

_"Blake Bolton."_

_Sara looks up after she heard what he said then she stood up and looked at him before she started walking. He had short black hair, was clean-shaven, had an athletic build and was about 5'10. She was brought out of her observing when the brother started to get upset because the receptionist was telling him that she was sorry but he didn't make it._

_Sara swallows then starts walking up to him. "Mr. Bolton_?"

_He looks at Sara with sad brown eyes and asked. "Who are you?"_

_She cleared her throat and said. "I'm Sara Sidle a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime lab, can I talk to you for a minute?" _

_He slowly nods then they walk away from the receptionist and they walked out the door._

_Once they were out of people's way he talks again. "How can he be dead? I just got the call that said he was alive."_

_"Mr. Bol..."_

_He cuts her off bitterly. "Aiden, Mr. Bolton is my father's name."_

_Sara nodded not sure if the bitterness was because of the news he just got or if it was the resentment he obviously had for his father or it could have been a mixture of both, she mentally shook her head and continued. "Aiden, the cop who talked to you was premature, yes he was found alive but he was very weak he died on the way to the hospital."_

_He narrowed his eyes looking at her and said. "So you were too late is that what you are saying?"_

_"Ai..."_

_He cuts her off. "I can't believe this. You could have gotten to him sooner or better yet you could have done your job better and gotten the bastard who did this before he got to my brother." _

_"We did everything we could. I am so sorry for your loss. I understand how you are feeling."_

_He shook his head, looked at her with more anger in his eyes and said. "You can't even imagine what I'm feeling, maybe if you lost someone you loved you'll understand exactly how I feel." Then he walked away before she could open her mouth to say anything else. _

_She looked down thinking. 'If only you knew.' The man that she loved wasn't dead but she did lose him and after two years it still hurt. She shook her head and went right home to her daughter where Thomas was there watching her. He just held them both, no one saying a word just silent comfort._

_End of flashback_

She gasped again as she came back to the present and the last thing he said stuck in her mind. _'Maybe if you lost someone you loved you'll understand exactly how I feel.' _She puts her hand up to her lips, stands up and said. "Oh my god, that's it." She knew she didn't have actual prove he did this but she feels its the best lead they had. She looks at her cell phone then shook her head and made a decision.

She walks to her daughter's room, opens the door and watches Isabella sleeping soundly then she sighed. She hated doing this but she felt that this case was her responsibility. She walked over to her daughter's bed, bend's down, runs her hand through the little girl's hair and said softly. "Honey, Can you wake up for mommy."

She gives the little girl a few shakes on the shoulder to wake her up, slowly Isabella started to open her eyes and she looked her mother sleepy and asked. "What's wrong mommy?"

"I need to take you to your aunt Amanda's while I go do something."

She used one of her hands to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, nodded then lifted her arms up to be picked up. Sara stands up and picks up her daughter, making sue she still had the stuff teddy bear DB had given her when he was sick. Sara looked down at Hank and he had lifted his head up expectedly.  
Sara smiles and said. "Sorry boy you'll have to stay here but if I'm not back soon I'll make sure I send somebody over to take you out ok?" He does a little whine but puts his head back on his paws.

Sara gives him a little smile then walks over toward the door grabs the bag that was already packed for these kinds of emergencies, so they weren't rushing to find a couple of clothes and a few toys if she needed to stay somewhere and they didn't have time to pack.

She walked in the living room, grabbed the files, keys and her phone then walked out of the door, locked it and was now on a mission and wasn't going to stop until it was completed successfully.

After apologizing to Amanda for waking her up, which she insisted was ok and giving her daughter a kiss and a hug, Sara went to the lab.

She parked in the parking lot, grabbed the files from the passenger seat then got out, locked the vehicle doors then walked into the lab and headed for DB's office while everybody she passed gave her sympathy looks. She walked right to his office and knocked on the door then she heard a come in.

Sara opened the door, walked up to his desk, sets two of the case files down and said. "Aiden Bolton."

He looked down at the files knowing who she got them from then looked up at her and asked. "Pardon?"

"Blake's older brother."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling."

DB shakes his head and said. "Sara a feeling isn't going to get you a conviction let alone a warrant."

"I understand that but that's why I think we need to find him and talk to him to see if he slips or says something that will help."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "And when you said 'we' you meant you, didn't you?" She gives him a look at he sighed and continued. "You realize that if you continue to track this lead and it's a dead-end you wasted all this time."

"Yes but in my mind its the only lead we have. It maybe based on a feeling and past words that was said but in my heart it's the right direction. Please put me back on the case and allow me to continue. I can't just stand around and do nothing."

DB really looked into her eyes and he could tell that she really believed this was the right path and although they don't have the prove that he did it, that doesn't mean it couldn't end up that way. He sighed again this time taking his glasses off and runs his hand down his face then he looked back at her and said. "Ok." Sara's face brightens up then DB continued. "But I want you with Nick and I want to be informed when you find all you can about him."

Sara nodded and replied. "Got it." DB nodded and she turned and walked to the door then before she stepped out she looked back at her boss and said. "Thank you." DB nodded with a small smile then watched her walk out.

When she was gone he lost the smile and sighed again, hoping she was right about her feeling and that they find them soon because he can only imagine how she would be if she lost them both and he didn't want to see her go through that dark period again because this time she might not be able to move on from it.

* * *

AN: Will she find who she is looking for? What happens next? I guess you'll see. Please review.


	23. Have your back

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Be prepared to be shocked at the end of the chapter. The good news there is more to come.

* * *

Chapter 23: Have your back

Before Sara reached the computer lab Nick was walking toward her from the other direction they share a small smile and she asked. "How is the case going?" She had pretty good idea because there wasn't much, if any, to go on at least to steer them away from the prime suspect.

Nick sighed and replied. "We found Thomas's car and his cell phone was in it." Sara got excited for a minute but when Nick shook his head indicating they found no prints or anything else that could help them her spirits went down and he continued. "There is only so much we can do without a break in the case but I guess that's why you are here? Even though DB took you off the case." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She purses her lips and said. "What can I say I can be convincing." Nick just shakes his head with a small smile then Sara walks in the computer lab first and said. "And I might add that your wife is amazing." Catherine had really came through for her tonight.

Nick sits down at the desk getting ready to use the computer and responded. "I already knew that but Thank you." Sara hears the tone her partner used and could tell there was still so much love he had for the older woman and she was glad that after 4 years of being together they are making it work and were happily married even if kids other than Lindsey wasn't in the picture.

She mentally shook her head before her thoughts turned to her love, she didn't have time to have her mind wandering.

After a lot of searching they found everything they could about Aiden Bolton. They had also found out he had won a huge jackpot at one of the casino's a couple of years ago and that's how they figured he could pay people off especially if he used his money sparingly. He was very smart, he got a masters at UNLV and he had a spotless record.

Sara wrote down Aiden's last known address and just as Nick was about to close out Sara mentioned. "Why don't we get the aunt's address too, you know just in case he isn't at this one. It looks like this information is old."

"Ok, What's his aunt's last name?"

Sara looks in the file and replied. "Shields, Patty Shields."

Nick nods then typed in the name and hit search and then he sighed and replied. "Well I don't think he could be living with his aunt because she died 10 months ago."

He scrolls down then she smiles as she reads over his shoulder. "But the house she was living in was left to her only living nephew, Aiden Bolton."

After Sara writes down that last bit of information she turned and started walking to the door but stopped when Nick said her name. She turned to him and he asked. "Where are you going?"

She looks at him a little confused and holds up the paper that had both addresses on it and said. "Uhh the next thing we do after we find out the information."

"DB said he wants to be informed."

"Then you can inform him on the way." Nick sighs and Sara continued. "We don't have time to argue." Then she smirks while saying. "Besides he didn't say when to inform him and we are just going to talk. What is in the harm of that? So are you with me or not?" Then she turned and walked out the door.

Nick sighed and ran after her, knowing there was no way he was going to stop her and he wasn't going to have her do this alone.

She just walked out of the lab when Nick caught up with her and said. "When am I not with you?" There was a few times were they were at odds but no matter what, he would always have her back especially when it mattered the most. She gives him a small appreciative smile, glad she wasn't going to do this alone but she would have if she had too.

They get into the vehicle and Sara started it then they headed for their first destination.

She pulled up on the side of the street in front of a nice, single story house with a chain link fence around it in a relatively friendly neighborhood. She turns the vehicle off, looked at the house and it looked dark inside and she knew the time of the night was really late or early depending on their outlook but she really needed to do this now, she had a feeling time was of the essence.

As they were getting out Nick speaks. "Whatever you do don't lose your cool ok?"

She shuts her door, looks at him as they were walking to the fence and said. "When have I ever..." She stops when she saw his look from the street lights then she gives him a small smile and said. "I'll be on my best behavior." And in her mind she thinks. 'I'll try.'

Nick nods with a smile, opens the gate for her and she steps onto a stone walkway then started walking up to the front door with Nick following behind her.  
They walk up the porch stairs and a motion light came on. They stand by the front door and after a brief hesitation Sara lifted her hand and knocked.

When no one answered, she knocked again then a few minutes later the house lights came on and the door opened, revealing an older woman with graying hair. She was 5'4 and had brown eyes both of their hearts sank that it wasn't who they were looking for.

Nick and Sara smiled politely at the woman and she politely asked. "Yes can I help you?"

Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Yes. I am Sara Sidle and this is my colleague Nick Stokes we are from the Las Vegas Crime lab." The woman politely says Hi then smiled at the handsome man, which Nick smiled politely back. It didn't matter how old the women were or how old Nick got he would always get smiles coming his way.

Sara mentally shook her head and continued after showing her an old picture of Aiden that was in the case file. "We are looking for this man named Aiden Bolton have you heard of him or seen him? He used to live here."

The older woman looks at the picture then she nodded an replied. "Yes I've heard of him. If I remember correctly that's who lived her last but it's been close to a year now...uh 10 months to be exact. I have never seen him though."

She hands the picture back to Sara while they nodded with polite smiles then Sara replied. "Thank you and sorry to bother you so late."

The woman shakes it off and said. "Anything to help the police out." Then she stepped back in the house smiled at Nick for a second longer then shuts the door. Nick and Sara turned away from the front door and started walking toward the vehicle, the motion light turning off when they were halfway there.

When they got into the vehicle Sara looks over at him and started chuckling.

He looks over at her and said. "Now what is so funny?"

Sara shakes her head while starting the vehicle and replied. "You just have this thing that attracts woman of all ages don't you?"

"All I did was smile."

"Exactly. That's what reels them all in."

Nick smiles and replied with a smirk. "Well how do you think I got Catherine to notice me?" He looks down at his wedding ring with another smile thinking about Catherine.

Sara chuckles again and replied. "If I never said this before then I will say it now, I am so happy for you and Catherine. I am glad you found each other, even though it took her going away for you two, to realize your feelings."

Nick smiles again while looking at her and said. "Thank you Sara and if I haven't said I am glad that you and Grissom found each other again. I know you tried to move on with Thomas and I did see you have days were you were a little happy but you were nowhere as happy as you are with Grissom." He saw her look a little sad and he puts his hand on her arm and said. "Like I told you earlier we will find him."

She nodded then cleared her throat changing the subject. "You better inform DB on were we are going next."

Nick nods, removed his hand, grabbed his phone from his pocket, looked at it and said. "Damn."

"What?"

He shakes his head puts his phone back in his pocket and said. "No service."

She sighed and said. "Continue on?" She was leaving it up to him even though she wanted to continue since they were already out.

Nick looked at her and said. "Continue on." Sara smiled and they continued on.

* * *

At the lab Greg walked in the computer lab and said. "Hey guy..." He stopped when he noticed they weren't there. He walked up to the computer and saw that they kept what they were looking at on the screen, he wrote down the aunt's address, turned and ran to DB's office.

He knocks then hears a come in. Greg opens the door and walks in, looks at his boss then looks down and DB asked. "What is it Greg?"

He swallowed, looked back at him and said. "Nick and Sara left the lab with what I am guessing is a lead."

He sighed, having a really strange feeling pass through him. He grabbed his phone from his desk called Sara's phone but didn't get an answer so he called Nick's phone and didn't get an answer there either. He stands up looks at Greg and said. "Alright let's go." Greg nods and as they head out of the office DB calls Catherine and informs her on what was going on and tells her to continue with what she was doing.

* * *

Sara turned off on to the small street and with the headlights guiding their way they could tell it was going to be a bumpy ride considering this road did not look like it's been worked on in years and if they were driving in the daylight they would see a lot of the houses run down or abandoned.

They finally pull in the dirt driveway to the house, the headlights showing a big shed in front of them.

They sighed in relief, happy they were off that bumpy street and Nick said. "Good thing we didn't eat anything."

She gives him a small smile then looked at the house after Nick pulled out his flashlight from the glove compartment and shined it out of the window to their right.

She asked unimpressed. "This is the house?"

It looked like it had been abandoned a lot longer then 10 months, boards were covering the windows, the porch stairs were crooked and if it was day light you could see signs of soft spots on the roof.

Nick shined the light on the numbers on the house then looked down at the paper he had in his lap to make sure the numbers were the same then he nodded and said. "Yeah."

As he was shinning the flashlight over to the door the wind picked up a little and the front door opened they looked at each other and she said. "Weak door."

He nodded then he saw her get out of the vehicle and as he was getting out he said. "Sara what are you doing?"

She walks to the back of the vehicle, opened it, grabbed her kit and opened it then pulled out her own flashlight. Nick walked toward the back and she replied. "Just say I am a concerned citizen." She smirked and as she was walking to the door then she looks back and Nick who hadn't moved a step, she raised an eyebrow, shined the light toward him and asked. "You afraid?"

Nick shook his head and replied. "No. I just hope we don't find anything."

Sara nodded she knew the stakes where high at this point considering they had no warrant and if they found anything that pieced Aiden to the crime then they couldn't use it but she couldn't walk away from this bad feeling she's had since she parked the vehicle.

They started walking toward the house and as they got closer they pulled out their guns and kept the light in front of them. The stairs creaked when they stepped on them then they stopped at the front door. She looks at him making sure they were going to continue and Nick said. "I have your back." He had a very strange feeling himself and was behind her one hundred percent.

She smiles and replied "Thank you." Nick nodded and Sara moves her foot to the door and pushed it the rest of the way so it was all the way open then speaks inside the house to see if anybody could hear her but there was no answer. She shines the light in the house as she walked in, with Nick behind her and the floor squeaking as they walked and what they saw was an empty downstairs.

Nick speaks. "Is he redecorating?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I don't know but let's continue." Nick nodded even thought Sara couldn't see it.

When they journeyed toward the stairs to the second floor they see another door to the right so they walk to it and Sara opens it then they shined their lights and saw that it led downstairs to a basement.

They look at each other and Sara said. "I don't think we should split up." Nick nodded in agreement.

Not that he would actually admit it but if he thought this was horror movie he might be a little afraid, this house had spooky all over it.

They walked down the stairs and because there was a wall blocking their view from the side they didn't know what they would find down here and it was so dark their flashlights were their only light. They finally stepped on the flooring of the basement and it was also old hardwood that squeaked. They turned the corner and Nick moved his light to the middle of the room first then he gasped and said. "Sara look."

She looked in the direction of the light and gasped too then puts her light in the middle for extra light, sitting there in two chairs back to back tied together, heads slumped to the sides were Thomas and Aubrey. They walked up to them as they put their guns away then checked their pulses and sighed in relief, it was barely there but the good news is it was there.

Sara untied their hands and said. "Ok guys we got you." She looked at Thomas and it was kind of scary looking at him when he looked so still but also felt relieved that she found him. She swallowed and started to speak hoping to bring him back to consciousness. "Thomas do you know if Grissom is here? Thomas, wake up." But no such luck.

Before Sara and Nick grabbed them, He looks at her and asked. "Can you handle getting Aubrey out?"

Even though Aubrey was a little bigger then her, Sara has so much adrenaline in her at this moment she could probably handle getting Thomas out if she had to. She nodded to Nick's question then answered. "Yes then I am coming back to find Grissom."

"Sara he is not down here and you don't know if he is here and they need medical attention ASAP."

"I can't leave without knowing. He could be upstairs, besides what if Aiden comes back and sees them missing and is more angry than he already is, this could be our only shot at getting him."

Nick sighed and replied. "Ok I'll come back once we get them out, alright?"

Sara nodded and replied "Ok." Sara stands in front of Aubrey and lefts her up to a standing position and puts Aubrey's arm over her shoulders and when she got a good grip on her waist she started walking but had to drag the younger woman's feet.

When Nick picked up Thomas it triggered the door to the basement to shut and they jumped, being startled at the sound then they looked at each other and she said. "We have to find another way out." He nods with a small frown and Sara uses her free hand to shine her flashlight around the room and smiled when she found a door then this time she frowned when she saw it locked with a padlock on it. When Nick sees it too he puts Thomas back down on the chair, which opened the upstairs door again. Knowing they couldn't leave one person there they knew the only way out was this back door.

Nick walked to the door pulls out his gun, thankful he had it with him because there was nothing else in here that would help with escaping and he figured that's how Aiden wanted it to be. Nick hits the padlock until it busted open and fell with a clank to the ground. He smiled and moved the lock then opened the door.

Then he walks back to Thomas as Sara started walking toward the door first, knowing it would take her a little longer getting out so she needed that head start. When Nick picked up Thomas the other door that was opened shuts again.

After they took a few steps Nick stopped when he started to hear something then he said. "Sara stop." Sara did and Nick said. "Do you hear that?"

She didn't hear anything at first but her beating heart then she started to hear a ticking noise. They both thought the same thing, a bomb. Their hearts sped up and Nick took the lead since he could get Thomas out first then come back and help Sara. He started walking to the back door and once he walked up the stone steps to the yard he sets Thomas down then turns and ran back to the stairs and grabs Aubrey from Sara.

When the four of them was far away from the house as possible Sara looks down at them thankful they were still alive then she looks back at the house and started walking toward it knowing Nick wouldn't go back in there.

Nick grabs her arm to stop her and said. "You can't go back in there."

She looks him shaking her head and said. "And I can't just stand here and do nothing he could be in there."

"If he is not. Your risking your life for nothing."

She angrily takes her hand out of his and said. "He is part of my life, I nee..." the words died on her lips when the house behind her exploded, Nick jumps into action by taking Sara by the waist and throwing themselves on the ground. He landed softly on top of her to protect her from the falling debris.

When they thought it was safe Nick got off of Sara then looked down at her and asked. "Sara you ok?"

Sara sits up still shocked and more adrenaline was pumping in her veins then when she looked at the blown up house she started yelling. "Grissom! No Grissom!"

Nick puts his arms around her shoulders, brings her closer to him and holds her while she is shaking, yelling and crying.

Sirens could be heard in the distance but at the moment Sara didn't care because if Grissom was in that house her heart just broke a thousand pieces and she doesn't think she'll ever recover from this.

* * *

AN: It couldn't be that easy could it. Was Grissom in that house? Please review.


	24. Wasn't about you

AN: Here is your next chapter. In his chapter you'll meet Aubrey's mother and sister and please keep in mind that their attitude toward Sara and Thomas stems from their emotions about being worried about Aubrey they aren't meant to be that mean it's just the situation makes them come off like that. Thank you and Thanks for the reviews, you all have been great.

* * *

Chapter 24: Wasn't about you

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion to Sara the moment DB, Greg, the ambulance and the fire department made it to the house. They wasted no time getting Aubrey and Thomas in the back of the ambulance and Sara was told to go with them. She didn't want to, she had to stay and go through the debris but with one look from DB she knew she had too. She was already in hot water with him for not informing him before she and Nick left the lab.

Now a few hours later she was still sitting next to Thomas's bedside. He had woken up earlier which she was thankful for but he became so agitated when he found out that Aubrey still hadn't woken up yet that they gave him a light sedative to calm him down and he fell back asleep.

Sara puts her elbows on her thighs, puts her hands together then bends her head like she is praying hoping that Grissom wasn't in that house but then she started sniffling thinking he was. Her emotions were all over the place.

After a few moments of her sniffling and trying to stop herself from crying she hears a groan from the bed in front of her.

She lefts her head up, gets up from the chair, walks over to the bed, grabs Thomas's hand and started talking to him soothingly. "Thomas it's ok your safe, you can wake up." After a couple more minutes of soothingly talking to him he finally opened his blue eyes. He looks at her a little frightened at first then started to calm down when he realized he was really ok. Sara gives him a small smile and said. "Welcome back, you gave us a scare."

He tried clearing his throat but it was so dry. She told him to wait a minute then left his side to get some water for him and after she poured some in the cup and put a straw in, she walked back over to him, helps him sit up then he takes a few sips.

He cleared his throat again and asked calmly. "Where is Aubrey? has she woken up yet?"

She shakes her head while pointing to the bed next to his. He turns his head and she was just lying still but the machines were still beeping indicating she was alive, which he sighed in relief. He looks back at Sara and said sadly. "He kept her drugged up most of the time I was there. He made me watch every time and I heard her scream and begging for him to stop it was so horrible and I couldn't do anything to stop him." He closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

She looked at him sadly, grabs his hand again and said. "I am so sorry Thomas, I can only imagine what you have been through." She took a moment and asked a difficult question. "Did he touch her?"

He opens his eyes, looked at her and his sad eyes went to angry and dark, knowing what she was asking. Sara had never seen his eyes this dark before or heard his voice so angry. "Not that I know of, but if he did...that bastard better wish he was dead because if I get my hands on him..." He trials off as his heart rate on the machine spiked up.

Sara was trying to calm him down again and after a few deep breaths he did and she asked. "Can I ask you another question?" He nodded after taking another calming breath. She went over to grab the file from the floor next to the chair she had been sitting on, pulled out the older picture of Aiden and his brother then walked back over to the bed, handed it to him and asked. "Do you know if the man in this picture is the one that held you captive?"

He grabs the picture then looks at it and immediately knew who one of the guys were. He looked at the second guy, studied it for a minute, nodded then pointed and said. "He looks older, less happy and he grew a beard but yes that's him. I think he didn't cover his face because he expected us to die in that house." He looks at her as he was handing the picture back and asked. "Who is he?"

"That's Aiden Bolton, Blake's older brother."

"But I don't understand I had no contact with Blake, how can I can be the target?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "This wasn't about you."

He looks at her confused and asked. "Then why did he take Aubrey?"

She cleared her throat and said. "Because he wanted to make you vulnerable and to make it seem like this was about you so it would distract us from figuring out sooner by following a lead that wasn't right so he could fully execute his plan. " He nods in understanding now and she continued. "Anyway, he was using you to get to me. He wanted to make me feel the pain and heartbreak he has been feeling for the past two years."

She looked down sadly, Thomas takes her hand this time and said. "Taking me isn't what would make you heartbroken though." She looks up at him and he continued before she talks. "I know it would make you sad but..." he trails off, looking into her eyes and asked. "There is more you have to say isn't there?"

She nodded and then speaks. "While you were missing they found out the hair was yours." He looked at her surprised and she continued. "And I didn't think for a single second that you had anything to do with it so I defended you to anybody who would think otherwise, including Grissom." She looked down and he waited patiently then she looked back at him and continued. "What I didn't know is that he had gotten pictures of the two of us when we were together but the date on them was altered to make it seem like we were more than friends since he had come back into my life and with the combination of those pictures, him still being a little insecure about you and some other stuff that happened a long time ago that I didn't tell him about he walked out of the house and Aiden took him at his most vulnerable moment. Aiden played us all very well and now I don't know if Grissom is dead or alive without him knowing the truth." She looked down and started crying.

Thomas was shocked on all of this and now he had another reason to hate this guy. He mentally shakes his head, tugs on her hand so she would come closer to him then he puts his free hand on her back and rubs it up and down to try to sooth her but knowing it wasn't him that she needed.

Their little moment was interrupted when the machine on the other bed started beeping and Aubrey started moaning and groaning. The nurses and doctor rushed right in trying to calm her down and when they were about to resort to sedating her Thomas stopped them. "I can calm her down. I don't want you drugging her." The head nurse was going to decline that but the doctor overruled her.

Gingerly he gets up out of bed then as smooth as he could walked over to Aubrey's bed, grabbed her hand kissed it then leaned down to her ear and whispered. "It's ok baby, I am right here and I won't let anybody touch you ever again, I promise. You rest all that you can so you can come back to me but please just calm down. I love you." He kissed her cheek while the machines was calming down back to normal then she squeezed his hand and fell asleep.

After checking Aubrey over the female doctor looked at him and said. "Well done. She is sleeping now, she should wake up soon."

He nodded with a small smile then gingerly walked back to the bed and gets in while the doctor and nurses left the room.

Once he was comfortable he looks at Sara again and said. "Do we know where Aiden is?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "No. The last known address was a dead-end and the house that you guys were in was his aunt's but she gave to him before she died." He nodded and just as he was about to say something her phone rings.

She pulls the phone out-of-pocket and answered in her professional manner. "Sidle."

Amanda on the other line said. "Hi Sara, sorry to bother you but your little girl really wants to talk to you."

"Ok put her on." A few seconds later Isabella got on the phone and Sara said. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping young missy."

She sniffled and said. "I had another bad dream mommy, I got scared."

"It's ok honey I'm right here." Then she smiled and continued. "I know who could make you feel better."

"Who mommy?"

Sara walked toward the bed as Thomas was looking at her then Sara said. "You'll see." She hands the phone off to Thomas with a smile.

He takes it, puts it up to his ear and said. "Hi princess."

Isabella gets a really big smile and said. "Uncle Thomas! I miss you."

"I miss you too and I am sorry about not getting ice cream with you, something came up but we will do that soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Isabella sighed and said. "When will I get to see daddy too." Thomas looks at Sara and he speaks. "You will get to daddy really soon." Sara closed her eyes of the sadness, hoping there won't come a time when she has to tell her daughter that daddy wasn't coming home.

A few minutes later Thomas said goodbye then after everybody said their Love yous and with the promise of seeing her soon they hung up the phone.

As Sara was putting the phone in her pocket she looked through the window and saw DB walking their way. Sara and Thomas looked at each other for a brief second then watched as DB stopped in the doorway and asked. "Can I come in?" They both nodded and DB walked in.

He looked at Thomas first then looked at the other bed and asked. "How is she doing?"

Thomas looked over at the bed to see the woman he loved and replied. "I believe she is going to be just fine and I'll do whatever I can to help her through this."

DB nodded then looked back at him and asked. "What about you? Will you be ok?"

He nodded and replied. "Yes as long as I have my support team." Thomas looks at Sara and they share a small smile then he looked back at DB and he nodded his head again then Thomas asked. "So what's going on?"

"I would like to talk to you but first I need to talk to you Sara."

Sara swallowed and said. "Yes DB."

DB sighed, puts his hand on his pocket pulled out a small plastic evidence bag and said. "This was yours right?" Sara gasps while putting her hand up to her mouth, she nodded her head and slumps back in the chair getting the air knocked out of her.

DB walks up to her and he hands it to her, she grabs it and said looking at her old wedding ring while trying to stop her tears. "He told me that he liked to keep it in his pocket especially when he was teaching because it was like I was with him." She closed her eyes shook her head and continued. "I won't believe he is dead until you find a body, this means nothing right now."

Sara looks at DB as she hands the ring back to him and he had a very sad look then said. "We did find a body." Sara gasped again and DB continued. "It was badly burnt and we are doing everything we can to see if it's him."

She nodded and replied. "Until I'm told otherwise, I won't believe he is gone." They both look at her knowing they won't be able to convince her otherwise.

It was a few minutes of silence then DB looks at Thomas and asked. "Can you tell me what happened after you left the lab two nights ago?"

Thomas nodded and told him that after leaving the lab he went for one quick drink at the bar to try and put the day behind him. As he was walking to his car he felt dizzy like he was drugged and the next thing he remembered was waking up to Aubrey screaming and begging for Aiden to stop drugging her and then when Aiden saw that he was up he got drugged too and that's pretty much what happened the whole time he was there. DB asked if Aiden had said anything that could help them more with the case and Thomas said he was too drugged up to remember anything if he did.

When Thomas got done DB talks again, still looking at him. "Now one more thing, the prosecutor wants to put you on trial for the murder of Mia Cook."

Thomas shakes his head and replied. "But I didn't do it."

DB nodded and replied. "I know that but the physical evidence and the motive is a major link to you. We are still looking at his property for evidence but what would really help is finding him and getting him to confess."

Thomas sighed and asked. "I understand. Do you have any clue on where he might be?"

Before DB could talk Sara gasped and shook her head. She couldn't belive she didn't think of this sooner then looked at her boss and said. "Try the cemetery."

DB looks at Sara and asked. "You think he could be there?"

"He was really close to his brother and I don't think he stays away very often so if he is not there now then he will probably be there soon I say stake that place out."

DB nodded with a smile, turned to walk out of the room but then stopped, looked back at Sara and said. "Oh and if you think you're not going to be disciplined then I would think again, I'll talk to you later about it." She nodded with a cringe and DB walked out of the room this time.

When they were alone she looks over at Thomas and he said with a smirk. "Couldn't stay out of trouble while I was gone?"

She mocked glared at him and replied. "Hey I saved your butt didn't I?"

He loses the smile and replied. "Yes, I appreciate it and if I can get you out the wrath of..."

He stops when he noticed two woman had stopped in the doorway. One was older while the other one was younger and pregnant.  
He had never met them before but he knew exactly who they were and why they were here, the older woman looked almost like her youngest daughter.  
She had short blond hair with early signs of gray in it. She had blue eyes, wore glasses and about the same height and size as Aubrey. The pregnant woman looked like their late father her hair was a light brown that was a few inches below her shoulders, she had green eyes and was a little taller than her mother and sister. He swallowed when the older woman looks at him and the atmosphere grew tense.

Sara stands up and she knew exactly who they were too and speaks before anybody else could. "Mrs. Hayes?" She had called them when she first got to the hospital and she was surprised to see them so soon, she must have been in the hospital longer then she thought. She did offer to drive them here when they got to the airport but they must have found their own way.

Mrs. Hayes looked away from Thomas then looked at Sara, nodded and replied. "Please its Sydney." Sara nodded then Sydney stepped into the room with her oldest daughter behind her and introduced Aubrey's sister. "And this is Carey, Aubrey's older sister."

Carey speaks to Thomas while she was walking to her sister's hospital bed. "Are you the reason she's in here?" She wasn't impressed with how Aubrey had talked about him, yes he did have the looks she could see that but if he was the reason she was in this bed then he went down in her book of a good man.

Sara was going to open her mouth to take the blame but Thomas replied. "She was caught up in the middle..."

He was cut off when She looked back at him, narrowed her eyes and said. "Bastard."

Sydney walked into the room and to her daughter and said. "Carey language." Carey just rolled her eyes and looked back at her sister.

Thomas looked down then looked over at them and once again before Sara could talk he did. "I am so sorry this happened to her. It never should have and if I have to I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

Carey looked back at him glaring, Sydney looked at the man and could tell by the tone of his voice he really cared for her but she mentally shook her head and replied. "It doesn't matter what you say young man." Which Carey scoffed after her mother said young man but Sydney ignored her daughter's reaction and continued. "The moment she wakes up and is well enough we are taking her back to Miami with us. She should have never moved here to begin with but they were short on teachers here and she wanted to go." Sydney looked at her daughter wiping a tear away.

Thomas shakes his head and replied. "You can't make that choice for her, it's her decision."

Carey looked back at him and responded. "Then we will make sure she knows there are other options out there, someone who doesn't put her life in danger."

Thomas could tell Aubrey's sister was a little feisty and he understood why at this moment but he wasn't going to back down, however before he talks Sara speaks. "Your sister can't do any better than him."

Carey narrowed her eyes at Sara and said. "And what are you to him? You two sleeping around, behind her back?" Sara crosses her arms over his chest and narrowed her eyes.

Thomas and Sydney both felt the tension of the room heighten and before an all out war broke loose Sydney speaks. "Please girls, this is not helping anybody." Thomas nodded in agreement. Carey and Sara looked at each other for a minute then Carey looked back at her sister still upset.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Sara looked at Thomas and said. "I'll see you later, I need to go to the lab."

Thomas nodded in understanding and after Sara shared a small smile with him she looked back at the Hayes family with a polite smile and a goodbye then she walked out of the room with the case file and feeling a little bad leaving him there to defend himself against a pregnant woman and a very worried mother, some of the most lethal combos but it was time to go the lab so she could be the first to find out if that was Grissom, she didn't want to believe it was but she had to know for sure.

* * *

When Sara got to the lab and into the break room Catherine and Nick was in there and she was giving him the riot act about going to Aiden's house without more backup.

Sara looked at Catherine and said. "Catherine it's not Nick's fault, I kind of gave him no choice."

Catherine looked at Sara and went off on her too. "And about that. You have a daughter to consider. Did you ever think about that? Heaven forbid that's Grissom's body in the morgue. And if you would have died she wouldn't have parents to raise her."

Sara knew that Catherine was still suffering from shock but she had to say something so she nodded her head and replied. "I think about her everyday and I know every choice that I make affects her but I was doing my job and following a lead, ok yes I screwed up when I didn't inform DB or doing a better job at finding a way to call him about our next move but I felt we needed to move quickly. Now I don't know whether the bomb was timed or we triggered it but obviously I was right and because of that we saved two people. I'm sorry I didn't go by the book but it's not like your perfect, who lost their supervisor job 5 years ago?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

And for the second time that day Sara felt tension in a room and before another word was said between the women Nick puts his hand on Catherine's shoulder and said. "Catherine I'm sorry and I wish I can say it won't happen again but this is us, we go on instinct first then think later." Catherine turns and looks at Nick and he puts his hand on her cheek to calm her down more and said. "I know you got scared when you found out where we were when that bomb went off but I am here now, safe, touching you ok?" Catherine nodded with tears in her eyes. When she had found about the bomb going off and were he was at, she just about had a heart attack thinking the worst happened to them especially to him.

Nick brings her in his arms and holds her, normally they keep this kind of embrace outside of the lab but this was an emergency.

After a few minutes she pulls back, puts her hand on Nick's cheek and said. "I love you. I just want you to be careful and I hope you think of me before you do something reckless."

He gives her that charming smile that makes her not stay make at him anymore then said. "I love you too and I am always thinking about you."

They peck on the lips, then she pulls back then looked back at Sara and said. "I'm sorry Sara."

Sara waved it off and said. "No problem, its not like we had never fought before and I didn't think it would stop just because Isabella's your god-daughter." Catherine smiled with a small chuckle then after a short nod she started walking toward the door when Sara spoke again. "And I'm sorry for bringing up you losing your job."

Catherine shakes her head, looked back at Nick and said. "It's ok. I think in the end it worked out the way it was supposed to." Nick winks at Catherine then she left the room with a smile.

When it was just the two of them Nick and Sara look at each other and Nick speaks trying to explain Catherine's reason for her outburst. "She was just really freaked out."

Sara nodded and replied. "I understand and like I just told her this isn't our first fight and it won't be the last." She sighed while Nick nodded then she continued. "And I can imagine how she was feeling when she got the news about you being close to a bomb when it went off, I probably would have been the sam..." She stopped because she started to have tears in her eyes thinking that body is Grissom's then she looked down.

Nick shook his head walked up to her brings her in a hug and holds her then said. "That isn't him Sara, I know it. He is still out there."

Sara nodded while sniffling then she stepped out of his arms and wiped her tears away then when she calmed down a little, looked at him and asked. "So has DB talked to you?"

He winced a little and Sara caught that then just as she was about to talk he speaks. "Oh it wasn't talking but yeah he got to me, I'm out a couple of days after this case is done."

She shakes her head and replied. "I'm sorry Nick, it's my fault."

"I'm not, I would have never let you go alone and anybody who thought I would don't know me very well." They share a friendly smile then he asked. "Has he talked to you yet?"

She shook he head and replied. "He hinted about a disciplinary action but hasn't issued one yet. At this point I think he will probably wait till after the case is done." Nick nodded, sighed then pats her on the shoulder, told her to keep the faith and walked out of the room.

When she was alone she sighed and started pacing with worry.

She didn't know how long she had been pacing or how many people she had seen come in and out of the break room to get some coffee or was on their break but she knew she wasn't going to leave until she found out.

Hours later which felt like days, DB walked into the break room but paused for a second in the doorway when he saw her then said. "I didn't know you were here." After he left the hospital he went back to the scene.

"I couldn't just sit around at the hospital."

"So you figured you would pace in the break room?"

"I wanted to be the first to find out if the body is Grissom." DB nods then Sara noticed a file in his hands and asked. "Are those the results?"

DB nodded and replied. "I asked to be called when it was done." Sara goes for her phone to see if she somehow missed a text message or voice mail but DB spoke again before she could. "I thought the news should come from me."

Sara nodded again, sighed and asked nervously. "Well is it him?"

DB walks to the table, sets his coffee mug down, opens the file, looks it over, looks back at her, his face was natural then he gave her a small smile and said. "It isn't him."

Sara let out the breath she had been holding and sighed in relief and a tear came out and asked. "You sure?"

DB nodded and before he could continue Sara walks up to him and brings him in a hug and thanks him like he had something to do with it not being him but DB didn't care he was happy that it wasn't Grissom. Now they just have worry on where he was and if he was still alive.

After they got out of the hug DB continued. "It's an ex-con by the name of Dillon Edmunds, his expertise was bomb making and he was already dead before the explosion."

They look at each other and before anything was said DB's phone rings, he picks it up and answered. "Russell."

Brass speaks on the other line. "We have Mr. Bolton, come to PD."

"Alright." They hung up, he looks at Sara and said. "Brass has him."

* * *

AN: Will they figure out were Grissom is? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	25. Done Playing his game

AN: Thanks for the support you all have been great. And welcome to the new followers. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Done Playing his game

Sara walks into PD with Russell, there was no way she was staying behind and everybody knew that. They met Brass in the hall and he looks at the two of them and said. "He confessed to setting up the bomb in the house because he wanted to do his own demolition so he could rebuild but denied any killings or kidnappings and claimed he didn't know anybody was in there and found out from the news at a convince store on who was in the house."

They had manipulated the media to make it seem like everybody had died in the house explosion to make him feel like he had won because they knew someway he would have found out and they didn't want him doing any sneak attacks just incase they didn't get him, they didn't want to take any chances.

Sara scoffed and said. "Yeah right and I am Santa Claus." Then she sighed and said. "We may have his confessing on endangering people." Brass nodded then Sara continued. "But I want him for attempted murder, murder and kidnapping, we know he did all of it." They guys nodded and Brass puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and Sara nodded in understanding then she sighed again and said. "I want to talk to him."

Brass nodded again and Sara looked at him a little surprised that she didn't have to beg to see him then he speaks looking at her shocked face. "When we got him and brought him in and after he told me about the bomb he asked for you then clammed up."

"Well he's got me."

She started walking toward the interrogation room but stopped when DB said her name, she turned around and he said. "Just try to keep your cool ok."

Sara nodded then turned and continued to walk to the interrogation room while she was trying to calm down. Brass and DB walked to the other room to watch the interrogation.

Sara gets to the door, pauses for a minute then opens the door and walks in.

The man sitting down in the chair in handcuffs looked up and saw Sara and right then she could tell Thomas was right about everything. The death of his brother had affected Aiden a lot through the two years he had been gone. His hair was longer, he had grown a beard, he looked older, really much older than he should have been, he had more lines on his face, his eyes were colder and dark looking, he lost weight and she knew that the only way he could have gotten Grissom or even Thomas for that matter was sedating them or he would have been over powered in an instant.

Sara shuts the door and walked fully into the room then walks over to the table so she is across from him but doesn't sit down.

Aiden who was still looking at her asked. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "I don't plan on staying very long." Then she stopped and said sadly, trying to play the part of a grieving person. "I have some arrangements to make."

Aiden nodded in understanding and responded. "I guess I should give you my condolences. I saw on the news who died. I mean it's got to be pretty tough to live without the father of your child and your..." He pauses then finished with. "Special partner."

He looked into her eyes with that cold stare and a unwelcome and uncomfortable shiver ran down her back then she cleared her throat and continued acting like she was still sad and said. "Yeah it will be. Now I should know how you feel, that is how you wanted it right?"

He narrowed his eyes, slammed his fisted hand on the table then stood up. The cop took a step up to him but Sara puts her hand up to stop him and the cop stepped back. Aiden looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You'll never understand until you live years without them, wishing you could talk to them and say things that you never got to say."

She nodded and replied coldly. "Yeah and I'll never get to do that because of you."

He scoffed at that and went back to his calm state. "Like I told Mr. Brass I don't know anything about that. They all were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sara narrowed her eyes, leaned forward and whispered. "Oh I'll have everything I need to tie you to the crimes you have committed, just wait."

He sits down with a confident smile and said. "Good luck with that."

Sara shakes her head and walks toward the door hoping he was so confident that his plan had worked that he would say something, anything could help her find Grissom and right as she thought that Aiden speaks. "It's difficult sometimes, isn't it?" She looks back at him and he continued with his cryptic message. "Wishing you can go back to the beginning and correct the mistakes you made so you can change the outcome?" Then he shakes his head, looked back at her and spoke again. "It doesn't feel to great being late when it matters the most, does it?" Aiden pauses then continued smirk. "I hope you have a good life with your daughter."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him again and said with a threatening voice. "And if you ever come near my daughter, you'll be more sorry than you are now."

He smiled and said. "Do I detect a threat?"

She opens the door, looks back at him and said. "No. It's a promise." As she walked out of the door he started laughing and she slammed the door behind her.

She puts the back of her head on the door trying to calm herself down again, it took a lot of restraint not to go after him but she knew playing cool like she did got what she wanted then she starts to smile thinking about the clue she got. It wasn't a straightforward location and she knew she would have to look behind the meaning of the words he used but solving puzzles is what she did and she was confident the answer was in there, somewhere.

DB and Brass walk out of the other room and walked up to her then Brass asked. "What the hell did that message mean?"

Sara opened her eyes looked at the men and said confidently. "It's about Grissom." They looked at her a little unsure and wondering how she came up with that but she shakes her head then continued. "I don't know the answer right now but I feel it in my gut that figuring out the meaning behind just one of those words will help me with the location of where he is at, I have to go." She walks away before the men could say anything else. They look at each other both knowing to never doubt Sara and her 'Grissom' feeling.

* * *

Thomas walks out of the bathroom after changing into his normal clothing that Sara had left for him. And although he wasn't a hundred percent better he was doing better than when he first got there so they discharged him but he wasn't going to leave the hospital until Aubrey get's to go too. He looks at her bed just as he thought about her and she was just waking up for the first time since she has been in here.

He walks up to the bed with a smile and said. "Hi sleepy head." She looked at him when she heard his voice but he was a little blurry because she wasn't wearing her glasses, he chuckles a little and said. "Hold on." He reached for her glasses on the table next to the bed, opened them up and puts them in place then he smiles bigger and said. "There you go, much better."

She smiles, cleared her throat and said. "Thank you." Her voice was a little scratchy and he winced at that so he grabbed a cup of water with a straw in it, helped her sit up and moves it over to her lips so she could take a few sips then she cleared her throat again and repeated her thanks.

He sets the cup down, nodded his head, took her hand and replied. "You are very welcome."

She smiles again and after another smile from him he looks down and she squeezes his hand and asked. "What's wrong?"

He looks back at her and asked. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded and he cleared his throat and continued. "When you were down there did he...did he touch you?" She shook her head 'no' with tears in her eyes, knowing what he was asking. He sighed in relief then brings his arms around her and holds her. After a few minutes he pulls back, kisses her on the forehead then her temple were a small bandage was hiding the small gash from hitting it on the door frame at her apartment then he whispered. "Thank god." A few more minutes he pulls back to look into her eyes and spoke again. "There is something else I have to say."

"Ok."

He cleared his throat and replied. "Your mother and sister are here." She gasped in shock then looked around the room but wasn't surprise she didn't see them or else they would have already said something then she looked back at him and he continued with a smile. "Carey went into early labor so your mother is with her right now, she said she will come back to visit later."

She nodded in understanding then she looked at him with sympathy and said. "They must have been horrible to you." She knew how they acted when they were worried so she knew he must have had a tough time with them.

He squeezed her hand, puts his free hand on her cheek and responded. "They didn't say things that I hadn't thought of myself, I don't deser..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him and said. "Don't talk like that. I think you very much deserve me. It's me that..." This time she gets cut off when he kissed her on the lips. They kissed softly then pulled back slowly.

He puts his forehead to hers and said. "Let's just say we deserve each other."

She chuckles and replied. "Ok." He pulls his forehead away from hers and gave her another little kiss when they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes in silence, thankful they made it out ok. Before any more words were said something caught the corner of Aubrey's eye so she looks toward the door, smiled and said. "Hi Sara."

Sara gives her a small smile back and said. "Sorry to interrupt." Aubrey waves it off and Sara walks in the room and said. "How are you feeling?"

She squeezed Thomas's hand, looks at him in the eyes while speaking. "I'm fine. Great actually."

Sara smiled with a nod then after a few moments of silence Sara speaks while looking at Thomas. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

Thomas nodded and replied. "Of course what do you need?" He pulls up the chair that was behind him, sits down but still had his hand in Aubrey's.

Sara cleared her throat and first caught him up by telling him everything that had happened after she left the hospital them when she was done with that she told him about the cryptic message Aiden had said and told him that she thinks Grissom's location is somewhere behind the meaning of one of those words.

After she finished, Thomas nodded and sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy then they started to go over the cryptic message word for word after the third time going over it and them getting frustrated Aubrey speaks up. "What do you think about his meaning of going back to the Beginning?" They look at her and she looks down biting her lip, shyly. Thomas smiles and squeezes her hand to say it was ok to help then he looks back at Sara and she was mulling things over in her head, using that brain that he had always admired.

After five minutes Sara smiles and said. "I think I got it." She stops to clear her throat and continued. "When he mentioned if I wish I could go back to the beginning to change the outcome of something. I think it meant going back to the beginning of the Charles Whitefield case because if I could have changed the outcome of that case then none of what has been going now would have ever happened." She nods at her own answer then said with confidence as her smile was getting a bit bigger. "Grissom's location is in one of the three spots were we found Chad, Quinn and Blake." Her smile turned into a grin when she said her last sentence. "So it has to be the warehouse were I found his brother."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and asked. "You sure it would be that easy?"

She didn't hesitate when she nodded and replied. "Yes, because the locations were we found Chad and Quinn are in a more open area."

Thomas nodded and finished for her. "Which means a higher chance of somebody seeing Grissom and since all of this has been revolving around his brother that's the only answer."

Sara nodded glad he is now board then she shakes her head and said. "He wanted to kill Grissom the same place I found his dying brother." She looks at Aubrey, smiled at her and said. "Thank you." Aubrey smiled and nodded, glad she could help.

Then not wanting to waste anymore time Sara turns and starts walking only to stop when Thomas speaks. "Were are you going?"

She looks back at him and said. "Were do you think?"

"Not without me your not."

"Thomas you just got discharged. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, besides even though it's just a rescue mission you still need somebody to watch your back, just in case."

Sara thinks about it for a second and knew that she should always have somebody with her and she didn't have time to get anybody else so she said. "Ok, let's go."

Thomas nodded then looked at Aubrey and frowned now realizing he was being torn on either going or staying but Aubrey decided for him when she squeezed his hand and said. "Go get him so we can get done with this nightmare and plus its your duty to be there for a best friend/Team member." When he still didn't move she continued. "I'm sure my mom will be in here soon, I'll be fine."

He nodded with a little ease knowing she will have somebody with her then leaned toward her, pecks on the lips and said. "Love you."

He pulls back and she replied. "I love you too, be safe." He nodded kissed her on the forehead and as he released her hand Sara turned and started walking out of the room. He walks to the door, looks back one more time, winks at her and when he got that smile he wanted he turned and ran after Sara.

They get into the vehicle, slam their doors shut and Sara starts the vehicle then before he said anything she said. "Glove compartment."

She backs up while he open the glove compartment and smiles while taking out his gun for protection, just incase. He makes sure it's loaded and ready for use then looked at her and asked. "How did you know my locker combination?"

Sara smiles bigger while pulling out on the road and replied. "Come on, it doesn't take a genius with you to figure out that the numbers represent birthdays, 16, 25 and 14 which is mine, Isabella's and your mother's respectively, although you should change mine number to Aubrey's now." She smirks at him and he smiles then before he was going to ask something she talked again. "And before you ask how I knew you were coming no matter how much I dissuade you. I knew you would have come whether you were discharged or not and plus I had a feeling Aubrey would make sure you had my back."

He nods with a smile and chuckle then said. "And I always will and I just have to mention it's sometimes scary when you know my moves ahead of time."

She smiles again and just before it goes silent her phone rings. While she concentrates on the road she pull out her phone, hits speaker and said. "Sidle."

Brass on the other line. "We have some bad news, Aiden escaped."

"What!? How?"

Brass sighed and replied. "He had help with one of the newbies in the department and before we realized it, they were both gone. He is one slick bastard, he planned all of this and is still one step ahead of us."

Sara shakes her head and replied. "Not anymore I know were he is going." She hangs up before he could talk back, she didn't want to involve anybody else since she felt it was her responsibility to end this herself and plus she knew Thomas was the only backup she needed.

Thomas looked Sara and said. "Why would he let himself get caught so easily just to break out?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Getting caught was the easiest and fastest way to look straight in my eyes to see if I really believe that you guys were gone and not to mention he wanted to taunt me face to face, he needed that satisfaction to continue and you have to admit it lowered our guard a little because we had him so he took a advantage of that."

Thomas nodded then speaks before she could continue. "And he will never understand that the light in your eyes will always be dim unless you know Grissom is safe and back with you, well played on that part even if it's an unconscious thing you do."

Sara does a small smile then continued with the point she was trying to make. "I believe he thought that once we found out that the third body in the house wasn't Grissom's I would be clinging on the hope that he is still alive. So breaking out wasn't about escaping and hiding it's about making sure the last part of his plan got completed. He wanted to get my hopes up just to crush me even more when we find Grissom's..." She stops before she finished that sentence and tried to stop the shiver from going down her spine when she about Grissom being dead then she shook her head from that thought, cleared her throat and continued. "He has nothing else to lose and that's what makes him so dangerous. I don't think he cares if he survives at the end of the day just as long as he did what he set out to accomplish, which is to hurt and mess with me emotionally and to make me suffer." She shakes her head and finished her sentence in a more bitter tone. "But all of that ends now. I am done playing his games." She pushes her foot down on the gas pedal to pick up a little more speed, knowing Grissom was still alive but time was running out.

Thomas looked at her but didn't speak, he knew you don't mess with Sara without expecting any wrath from her especially when it involved people she cared about the most, he just hopes they make it in time.

* * *

AN: Now that they know where they are going, Will they make it in time? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	26. Rescue

AN: Thanks for the reviews, the nightmare is almost over. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26: Rescue

Aiden walked into the warehouse and headed for the small room on the right side, in the back of the building where it had two doors. He stands in the doorway so he is looking straight ahead at Grissom. He had his head slumped to the side, his hands were tied and his eyes were closed with a bruised face including a right black eye. He walks up to Grissom and checks his pulse then smiles, his last dosage of drugs was doing its job his heart beat was slowing down. He looks down at him and said. "I'm sorry but it's time we part. I want you to know that it wasn't personal."

Then he gets a little mad and said in a bitter tone "I just needed for her to know how it feels to lose somebody she loves and I hit the jackpot when it was both of you." Then he laughs. "I can tell it's working now that Thomas is gone and her thinking that your gone too. I know they will eventually find out that the third body isn't you, but instead that little greedy ex-con. He got what he deserved though so I'm not complaining, it worked out fine because it got her hoping and now when they find your body she will be crushed. Just like I was when I got to the hospital and found out my brother was dead."

He runs his hand down his bearded face acted like Grissom had asked him a question and said. "You want to know how I did this?" He smiles as he was standing with his back toward the door then replied. "It's only you and you won't be alive to say anything so ok. I'll tell you."

He cleared his throat and started talking, like he was telling a story. "It took me awhile to find the perfect woman who needed my financial help and when I found Mia I knew it was the right choice. She was very beautiful but she had a greedy side to her and when I offered her money to do this job she jumped at the chance." He laughed again and continued. "She followed Thomas, Sara and that beautiful little girl for months taking pictures of their little moments."  
He shakes his hand and spoke again in a little dreamy voice. "I would have loved to see your reaction on those pictures it was probably priceless." Then He cleared his throat again and continued. "Anyway after Mia started dating Thomas and months of her relaying all the information I could use against you three that little slut wanted to leave and get out of her job and I couldn't allow that so I killed her but I think it worked perfectly."

He smirks then continued "Your going to love this part. I grabbed a few hairs from an old hairbrush of Thomas's that was in a box of her stuff, I planted it on her to make it seem like he did it then I buried her were I knew a few teenagers loved to do scavenger hunts and all I had to do was wait."

"But in that waiting period I noticed Thomas was getting involved with another woman and I knew he would be more vulnerable if I took her, I tried to restrain myself from doing that but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to increase the chances of him doing what I expected him to do and to make it seem like this was all about him to make them go sniffing in a different direction. So I had to take her. Then when Mia's body was discovered along with that flash drive with the pictures on it and the note that I typed he would be so distraught, and just my luck I was right, he went to the bar but I knew I had one shot at this, I had him drugged then took him to make it seem like he skipped town.

"Then Your precious Sara." He stopped for a few seconds to laugh again then continued. "Man she is a loyal one isn't she? To bad it wasn't your day to get her loyalty when she defends him, which make you more insecure than you already had been when you saw the pictures of the altered dates. I take you when you feeling your lowest and here we are now. Your final moments." He pulls out a knife out of his hoodie, looked down at it, looked back at Grissom and said.  
"And now that Thomas is dead, it's your turn. I just hate that your last thought would be who would she be crying over more, you or him?" He brings the knife up to Grissom's cheek and runs it downward but not hard enough to draw blood, he moved Grissom's head so it was straight and as he was moving the knife to his neck he said on more thing. "So any last words?"

An answer was heard but not from Grissom's voice. "Yeah how about put your hands up you bustard."

Aiden moved quickly behind Grissom and puts the knife to his neck from behind and said. "Well Ms. Sidle I see you figured it out and joined the party.  
Really, good job. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you since you did figure out it was me but I believe you are too late because the longer we talk and I just stand here wasting your time this man's life will be fading away." He stops for a second then before Sara could talk he speaks again. "And before he does I am sure everybody would like to know if you came here for the attempted rescue or for the revenge of your lover?"

Sara shook her head while pointing her gun at him and replied. "You are wrong so many levels there." He raises an eyebrow and she continued. "One, there isn't going to be much talking. Two, Thomas isn't my lover and Three..."

She stopped and a third voice came from the side door. "It can't be revenge when somebody didn't die."

Aiden gasped, looked at the Thomas, who was holding his gun at him, and he shouted. "No! They said you died. Everything was working out." He looks at Sara with anger and replied. "My plan was perfect and you ruined it." He shakes his head and said. "Well no matter least you will be without one man." As he was about to slide the knife along Grissom's neck Thomas's gun goes off and the bullet hits Aiden in the left arm, making him drop the knife in pain and he started cussing.

Then Sara and Thomas went straight into action.

They ran to the middle of the room, Thomas slid the knife away and handcuffed Aiden while he was still in a cussing and yelling fit.

Sara untied Grissom's hands and said. "I'm here baby it's ok." She puts her hand on his pulse point and it was very faint, she looks at Thomas and said. "He's barely alive." Thomas nodded and they switched places since he was stronger and they would have to get him to the vehicle as quickly as possible.

Thomas lifted an unconscious Grissom up off the chair and got him inside the vehicle as fast as he could and it was all done in silence except for Aiden's angry talking, that they were trying to ignore.

Thomas shuts the back door looks at Sara and said. "Go, I'll call PD and I'll met you at the hospital."

She squeezed his hand and said. "Thank you."

Thomas nodded and replied. "Your welcome." Sara nodded, moved Aiden close to Thomas and he took a good grip of his arm so Sara could let go then she got into the vehicle and drove away as fast and as safety as possible.

When they were alone Aiden stopped his cussing, looked at Thomas then spoke with a smirk "Too bad I was to busy with my plan or else I could've had a little fun with that beautiful woman of yours."

Thomas glares at Aiden while making his hand into a fist and he wanted to punch him so much for not only that comment but for everything he had done.  
He just didn't think Aiden was worth risking his career so he grabs him by the shirt instead, turns him to his side, pushes him against the wall of the building then uses his force to hold him there so Aiden feels the pain in his injured arm and while he cusses again Thomas leans closer to his ear and said with a threatening voice. "Your so lucky I want you to suffer in prison or else I wouldn't have shot you in the arm, you are going down for everything."

Aiden chuckles through the pain and said. "Everything? Hardly, what do you really have on me?"

Thomas smiled and said. "More than you think. I guess you were never taught to keep your mouth shut." Before Aiden responds Thomas turns him so his back was toward the wall now and he said. "Stay right there." Then he pulled out his phone and as he was dialing a number he continued. "Or better yet I dare you to run so it would give me an excuse to shot you again." But Aiden just stood there knowing he would. Thomas brought the phone up to his ear and when Brass answered in a not so calm voice he spoke while looking at Aiden. "The trash is ready to be picked up."

* * *

Sara was in Grissom's hospital room, holding his hand tightly like she was afraid if she let go then he would disappear again. She took in his appearance and winced at the bruises to his face and especially his black eye. He may have not looked his greatest right now but she was just thankful they got here in time, he was fading to fast for her comfort. She probably broke a lot of laws to get him here but whatever it took, she thought.

She leans down to kiss his right hand and said. "I'm here baby and your going to be just fine. We will talk and clear up any misunderstandings and start our lives together, just don't give up on us." She kissed his hand again while she sniffled.

Her moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, she turned and said. "Come in."

The door opened and DB walks in and stands in the doorway. He looks at the bed and asked. "How is he?"

She looks back at her man and replied. "A few bruises, an almost overdose and dehydration, but other than that." She looks back at DB and finished with a relieved sigh. "He is expected to make a full recovery. He just needs rest right now."

"That's good to hear, we have Aiden and the officer that helped in custody. Thomas also mentioned you have something for the case?"

She nodded, squeezed Grissom's hand before releasing it, stood up, walked over to DB, pulled out her phone, went to her videos and hit play. DB smiled as he heard Aiden confess to everything he did. When the video ended they looked at each other then DB puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Good job."  
Sara nodded and handed him the phone so they could get a copy of the video.

As DB was taking it he said. "Sara, why didn't you tell Brass were you were going?"

She winced as she heard his tone and then replied. "I had to deal with him myself. He made it very personal for me, going after the people I care about." Then she stops and smirks a little. "Besides I didn't go alone."

DB tried not to smile but his lips turned up a little for a few seconds then he losses it and said. "About your discipline?" She winced for the third time in a span of a 5 minutes and he continued. "It was going to be a two day suspension but in the light of everything and it working out, it will now be a week paid vacation, use it wisely."

"Thank you." DB nodded and Sara continued. "About Nick, he shoul..."

DB puts his hand up and said. "He gets a few days paid vacation."

"You are just a big softie aren't you?"

"Like I said I'm just glad everything worked out."

They look at the hospital bed and Sara replied. "Me too."

DB looked at back at Sara and said. "I want to get his account on everything when he is feeling better so we have a stronger case."

Sara nodded and there was knock on the side of the door frame, she looked over and saw Thomas standing there.

They smile at each other then Thomas speaks. "Sorry to interrupt but I have somebody here who really wanted to see you."

Sara's smile was already getting bigger by the time Thomas moved out-of-the-way.

Isabella's face lights up and said. "Mommy!"

Sara bends down, holds out her arms and Isabella runs to her mom and immediately wraps her arms around her neck. Sara holds her tight while closing her eyes, it felt like she hadn't seen her in years. She stands up with Isabella in her arms and the little girl wraps her legs around her mother, it also felt like years for her too.

While they were having their reunion, DB walks over to the door toward Thomas speaks. "I want to talk to Aubrey soon about the accounts on what happened."

Thomas nodded and replied. "Ok I'll let her know."

DB nodded looked back at mother and daughter then said. "I'll see you two later."

Both Sara and Isabella look at him and Sara nods while Isabella speaks. "Bye Uncle DB."

DB smiles and replied. "Bye cutie pie." Isabella smiles back then DB walks out the door patting Thomas's shoulder on the way out, feeling really relieved that everything worked out.

When it was just the four of them Thomas cleared his throat and said. "I'll let you guys continue with your reunion."

Sara put Isabella down and she ran back to him then he picks her up and while she wraps her arms around his neck she speaks. "Thank you uncle Thomas. I love you."

He kissed her forehead and said. "I love you too princess, you help your mom get your dad better ok?" She nodded with a smile and after she kissed him on the cheek he sets her down.

Isabella looks at the bed then looks at her mother a little scared at how her dad looked.

Sara gives her a small smile while walking up to her then puts her hand on her daughter's cheek and said. "It's not as bad as it looks, he is just sleeping right now. It's ok to go talk to him." Isabella nodded and took quiet steps toward the bed as if she was afraid to wake him up then she sits down in the chair Sara was sitting in before, looked at her father then took his hand like her mother did and started talking to him quietly.

Sara and Thomas looked at each other with another smile then She started to have relieved tears in her eyes. He puts his hand up to her cheek to wipe them away then brings her in his arms and said. "Everything is ok now. He is back, he will recover, you'll talk and you will all heal from this. Brighter days are coming your way."

Sara nodded, pulled back and said. "For you and Aubrey too."

"I hope so, I don't want to come between her and her family, I know how important her mother and sister are to her."

Sara shook her head and replied. "Before you know it they will both fall in love with you. You were just meeting under an intense situation, wait till everything settles down and it will all work out I'm sure of it."

He crosses his arms over his chest and said with a smirk. "You seem to think very highly of yourself."

She smiles when she realized she used those exact words when they first met. "Nope just very confident."

Thomas smiles bigger and replied. "Really? How confident?"

She steps closer to him and whispered. "So confident that by the end of their visit..." She paused and then continued with a smirk. "They will at least tolerate you."

She pulls back and he raises an eyebrow then replied. "Just tolerate me? you just said they will fall in love with me?"

"Well yes but you see Rome wasn't built-in a day." She smirks again, he shakes his head with a smile and a small chuckle.

When they calmed down he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Thank you Sara. I'll see you guys later."

"You're welcome and ok." After another hug he pulls back and walks out of the room.

Sara watched him walk out then she walked to the chair her daughter was in, picked her up, sat down and sat Isabella down on her lap, they both took his hand this time and Sara speaks. "We are here honey and we aren't going anywhere. Love you."

Isabella speaks too. "I Love you too daddy." Sara kissed her daughter's head and with the two most important people near her she knew in time they were going to be just fine.

* * *

AN: More to come. Next Chapter: Can Thomas convince Aubrey's family that he is the right man for her? Also Grissom wakes up. Please review.


	27. Accepted

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: Accepted

Sydney had just got done catching Aubrey up with what's been going on with the family when Aubrey takes a moment then asked. "Ok now that you caught me up, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Sydney sighed and said. "I just really miss you honey. I wish you would come back to Florida."

Aubrey takes her mother's hand and said with sympathy. "I know you do mom and I miss you guys too but Vegas is my home now. Those kids depend on me and plus I can't leave Thomas." Aubrey saw her mother flinch after she said his name and continued. "That's why you want me to come home isn't it? This is about Thomas."

Sydney looks back at her daughter and replied. "I just don't know if he is the right man for you. I mean I can tell he is an overall improvement then Robert ever was but considering you ended up here after how many weeks of knowing this man? I got to say I am a little worried."

Aubrey sighed, moved her hands from her mother and spoke. "It won't be like this all the time. He would never intentionally put me in the hospital, he is a good man." She stops for a minute feeling that there is something else that is not making her mother feel right about Thomas so after looking at her she asked. "But this is more than about my safety isn't it?"

Sydney sighed and replied. "Honey he is ten years older than you..."

Aubrey cuts her off. "I am well aware on how much older he is to me but I don't care." She took her mother's hand again and continued, trying to plead with her. "I love him more than any man I have ever known or been with." She saw her mother look down then she tried another tactic after she sighed. "What about you and dad?"

Sydney looks up and asked curiously "What about us?"

"You two were 12 years apart and did you let anybody tell you that it wasn't love or that you should be with somebody else? I'm only doing what you guys taught me and led by example. That It doesn't matter about the age it matters on who the person is and I know I will never find another one like him, trust me mom."

Sydney saw the look in her eyes and she knew that her daughter was in love and there was nothing she could do to stop it and her daughter was also right, no one could have stopped her from being with her father so she sighed and tried one more time to try to talk her out of it. "And what about Ms. Sidle and him? They seem pretty close." The worried mother part of her couldn't help but bring those two up because she felt that they were really close, she just couldn't get a read on how close they were or are and she didn't want her daughter always wondering if something was going on with those two when he wasn't around.

Aubrey nodded in agreement but before she could talk Thomas's voice came into the room. "Mrs. Hayes." Sydney looks toward the door while Thomas continued. "Sara and are friends. Best friends at the most and I won't lie to you or anybody else for that matter yes I am very closer to her and I care about her a lot, which I always will. But it will never overshadow on how much I love your daughter. I'm sorry that she ended up here and I will try my hardest and with my life that she doesn't end up in here again."

They both look at him as he walked up to the bed then after he took Aubrey's hand in his, he looked back at Sydney and continued. "I wish that we could have met under different circumstances. I know this first impression wasn't the greatest and will probably go down as the worst first impressions of all time." Sydney did have a small smile which made Thomas feel a little bit better. "But if you give me a chance, I'll prove that she is as precious to me as she is to you and that I am not some man that's going to end up breaking your daughter's heart."

Before either woman could talk they hear another voice come into the room, it was Carey and she was holding her new-born son. "That's a nice speech do you mean it? or are you just trying gain brownie points so you can get into her pants?"

Aubrey gasped as she looked down while her face went red with embarrassment and Sydney exclaimed. "Carey!"

Carey was going to talk again but Thomas spoke. "I really appreciate your protectiveness of your sister, I really do, I even admire it but I don't like what you're implying towards me or her." He looks back at Aubrey as she lifted her head back up to look at him and he continued. "It would take more than words for her to trust me enough to share something so intimate with her and I'll do everything to prove that I am worthy enough for her." He wiped a few tears off of Aubrey's cheeks, looked back at Carey and finished. "So 'getting into her pants' as you called it isn't the goal here, it's a lot more. It's about building something out of love, trust and mutual respect and making it last. And It's me saying the truth and what's in my heart. I say these things so she knows how I truly feel about her."

All three woman were looking at him speechless and Thomas gets a small smile then looked down a little embarrassed. Everything he said was the truth and he meant every word he just hadn't planned on saying that much especially in front of the family of the woman he loved but he wanted to make them see he was serious about her and he didn't know what else to do or say, so desperate times called for desperate measures.

Carey finally walked up to him sniffling from the combination of his speech and the hormones going through her, she nods her head, finally worn down and said. "You take care of her. But if I find out that you broke my little sister's heart...well lets just say some family members won't be very forgiving."

Thomas looked at Carey and nodded with a smile then before he could answer Sydney spoke. "Mr. Dixon." Thomas looks at Sydney and it looked like she had some tears in her eyes too. "I see how much my daughter means to you. All I ask is that you treat her right and I won't be an interference for either of you."

She holds out her hand as a peace-offering, Thomas smiles bigger takes Sidney's hand, shakes it and said. "I promise."

She nodded and they release hands then Thomas looks at Aubrey, puts his hand on her cheek again, leans down and kiss her forehead softly then pulls back and they smiled at each other, happy that he got through to them or at least made major strides to get them on board regarding their relationship.

After a few seconds of them just looking at each other their moment was interrupted when Carey speaks again. "Now that we accepted him in the family somebody wants to see their aunt Aubrey."

Their attention now went to the baby and Aubrey held out her arms to hold him so Carey transferred her son into Aubrey's arms and when she looked down she asks. "So what's my nephew's name?"

Carey spoke with a sad smile. "I named him after his father, Andy Bowman Jr., AJ for short." They smiled then cooed over the baby.

At one point during this happy family moment, Sydney had looked up and saw Thomas put his arm around Aubrey's shoulders and he was looking at the baby with a smile then he looked at Aubrey with a sparkle and a mixture of love in his eyes, it was the same look her late husband gave to her everyday they had been together and right then and there she knew Thomas Dixon was going to be a solid fixture in this family and if he is as true to his word as she believed he is then she would have no problem with that, just as long as her daughter was safe, happy and loved.

* * *

A few hours later Sara was now by Grissom's bedside alone. Isabella had went to Nick and Catherine's house since Sara didn't want her sleeping in a chair, of course the little girl wasn't to happy to be leaving her dad but when Sara promised that they all would be home soon she left with little complaint.

Sara had her hand in his and her head was laying down on the bed with her eyes closed she hadn't slept in a day, which felt longer to her, and exhaustion had finally washed over her. She was brought out of her light slumber when his hand squeezed hers and he was moaning in pain like he dreaming about what happened. She lefts her head up and uses her free hand to wipe her eyes then she looked at her man, squeezed his hand and said. "Gil it's ok your in the hospital." She stands up, gets to the head of the bed, leans down to his ear and whispered. "I'm here honey. Your safe and no one is going to hurt you now."  
She kissed his temple and he started to calm down. She kissed his temple again then pulled back and watched as he was slowly opening his eyes.

When they finally opened their eyes immediately connected and she smiled with tears in her eyes and said. "I'm so glad that your going to be ok." She stopped for a second then immediately wanted to get the major issue out-of-the-way. She will deal with the other conversation at a later date but now was the time to put him at ease so she opened her mouth and started to speak. "I have to tell you something." He was going to open is mouth but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him then continued. "Listen ok?" He nods and waits patiently a second later she continued. "The date on those pictures were altered, it was to make you think that something was going on between Thomas and I since you've been back in my life but I swear to you that nothing was going on with him, he is just my best friend. Please believe me. I don't want us to live out our lives with you doubting my love for you." She puts her forehead against the side of his head and whispered. "It's there for life and beyond."

She closed her eyes when she felt him pull back then opened them back up when she felt him kiss her forehead and when their eyes connected again he finally speaks. "I'm so sorry Sara. If I would have really thought about it before walking out and not let my damn insecurities get the better of me then I should have known what the truth was." He shakes his head disgusted with himself at the moment then sighed and continued before she could comfort him.  
"I know that you and our little girl loves me and that you and Thomas are nothing but friends. And I love you guys with all my heart and that's how it's always going to be. So as long as we stick together, communicate and trust more, then I believe no one can tear us down. So are you with me?"

She puts her hand on his cheek, runs her thumb up and down looks into his eyes and said. "Always." She leans towards him and they kiss each other softly, she pulls back and tells him to scoot over and when he does slowly she gets in his bed and laid down on his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the IV, she sighed in content feeling like it's been years since she had been in his arms.

He kissed her on the head and they just laid there together happy to be in each other's arms again and blocking out the rest of the world even it's for a few hours.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Thomas gets good news, lovely moments between Aubrey/Thomas and of course GSR moments plus a wedding date is finally set. Please review.


	28. Finally starting to heal

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Finally starting to heal

Three days later

Everybody was out of the hospital now and at the police station to give their statements and to pick Aiden out in a lineup they just didn't want to take any chances so they were doing what ever they could so he couldn't get off.

After Grissom walked out of the room and into to the hall it was Aubrey's turn to pick Aiden out in the line up. She looks at Thomas and he gives her a small smile, squeezes her hand and said. "It's ok, just remember he can't see you." Aubrey nodded then he leans over to kiss her on the cheek and after one more squeeze of the hand she stands up and walks into the room.

As the door shuts Nick was walking up to Sara, Thomas and Grissom they watch him as he stops in front of Thomas and holds something out to him.

Thomas looks at the disk Nick was holding out to him then looks up at him and Nick explains. "We went through Aiden's stuff in a locked up storage and it had some of Mia's things in it and among these things there was a computer that looked broken but Archie did his magic and recovered a video of Mia talking before she was murdered. She goes on about her involvement with Aiden and you, I think you should watch it."

Thomas shakes his head, crosses his arms over his chest then replied. "I don't need to watch it. I know the end result, she betrayed me and hurt the people I cared about."

Nick nodded and responded. "I understand that man and this might not make you change your opinion of her but I think you need closure. So just watch it and destroy it if you want we made another copy so we don't need it for the case."

Thomas looks at Sara and Grissom and they are nodding their heads then Sara speaks. "Nick is right. This might answer some of your questions, it might even make you more angry but least you'll know what she was really thinking, instead of Aiden's version because that's all you have gotten from the beginning."

Thomas looks back at the disk, sighed, nodded, grabbed it and said. "Ok. Thanks Nick." Nick nodded, patted his shoulder then said bye to the three of them, turned back in the direction he came from and started walking as Aubrey came out of the room. They shared a friendly smile as they walked by each other.

Sara, Grissom and Thomas all stand up when they see her coming their way and smiled at her then Thomas asked if she was alright. She nodded then before they were ready to leave the girls left the men and headed for the rest room.

When the men were completely alone Thomas looked at Grissom and speaks. "About Sara and I."

Grissom shakes his head and said. "Don't worry about it. Sara talked to me and really I should've known what the truth was and not only because of how Sara feels about me but on how you feel about Aubrey." He sighs then continues. "I may not know you as closely as Sara does but I can tell that you love Aubrey and you wouldn't hurt her like that and plus I know you take in account on how Sara feels so we are ok." Grissom holds out his hand as a peace offering. Thomas smiles then they shake hands, happy that things weren't going to be tense with the two of them and thinks this a turning point on becoming better friends.

As they were releasing hands, DB and Brass were walking up to the two men.

Thomas saw them first and looked in their direction, Grissom turns around and see them coming.

They stop in front of Thomas and he asked. "What's up guys?"

DB speaks. "All charges on you are dropped and no further action regarding you will be taken."

Thomas smiled and asked. "For real?" DB nodded and Thomas did a small cheer, Grissom smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

The girls were walking up to the men as they smiling and cheering so Sara asked what was going on.

Thomas looked at them and said. "All charges on me have been dropped." They smiled and after a short hug from Sara, she walks back to Grissom and he puts his arm around her shoulders. Aubrey gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and after Thomas puts his arms around her shoulder he looks back at DB and Brass then replied. "Thank you." They both nodded then Thomas looked over their shoulders and see a cop guiding a man in his mid 20's out of one of the interrogation rooms, the man looked at the group with a sad face and Thomas asked. "Who is that?"

DB does a quick look to see who Thomas was talking about then he looked back at him and said. "Our runaway mail carrier." Sara and Thomas looked at him a little shocked, DB nodded and said. "He came in and told us that Aiden paid him to leave town once he delivered the envelope. He swears he didn't know what was inside but he sensed it couldn't be good if he was getting paid like he was. He realized that living with all that money wouldn't do him any good if he felt guilty for the rest of his life, if what he had done was bad in any way. He wanted to do the right thing and made a formal statement, which only makes our case stronger."

They all smiled, happy that more pieces were coming together to nail Aiden to the wall and just as they thought that the door opened to the other interrogation room and this time coming out was Aiden with a couple of cops behind him. He stops and looks over at the group and both Grissom and Thomas bring their women closer to their sides and they all just glared at him he gives them a small smile then started walking with the cops still right behind him. They sighed in relief as they see him being taken away then Grissom kisses Sara on the temple and said. "He will never get anywhere near us again I promise." They all nodded and promised the same thing.

After a few more thank yous were heard DB and Brass said goodbye and left. When they were alone Thomas sighed in relief again for all the good things that just happened.

Then after a few moments of silence Thomas looked at Sara and said. "Tell princess that I'll see her tomorrow before I leave." Thomas and Aubrey are driving across the country with Aubrey's mother, sister and the baby to take them back to Florida and since Aubrey wanted a little vacation time before school starts up again they had planned to be gone a few weeks.

Sara nodded and replied. "I will. Enjoy the rest of your day and evening." The couple nodded and Sara and Grissom walked away, hand in hand.

When it was just the two of them Aubrey finally mentioned the disk he was holding. "What is that?"

He looked down at the disk and said. "Something that Mia wanted to say to me." He looks at Aubrey and she was looking at him a little confused. He shakes his head and replied. "Don't worry about it. Let me get you home so you can get ready for our dinner with your family."

She smiled and nodded, happy that they will get to know each other more before their trip and hoping this is another good step between her family and Thomas. He smiles at her, takes her hand and they walked out of PD.

* * *

Later that night, after having a good dinner with Aubrey's family, Thomas was sitting down on the couch holding the disk in his hand with his computer on the coffee table.

The bathroom door opened and he looks up and saw Aubrey coming out in her comfortable clothes, they didn't want their night to end after dinner so while her family was staying at her apartment she was spending a few hours at his place.

They smile at each other and after she sits down next to him she asked. "You going to watch it?"

He sighed and said. "I'm not sure. They want me too but I don't see how it could change anything."

She puts a hand on his shoulder and replied. "It could change nothing but it could give you closure and answers to some of your questions." Thomas smiled after she said that and she asked. "What?"

"Sara said the same thing."

She smiled and responded. "Then I must be in good company."

He smiled bigger, kisses her on the cheek and said. "The best."

He pulls back then looks at the disk again and she speaks again. "If you want, you can wait till I'm not here."

He shakes his head finally deciding what to do then brings the laptop to his lap, puts the disk in and as he was closing the disk tray he looks at her and asked. "I would like you to watch it with me please?"

She nodded, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "Of course." He gives her a small smile then they looked at the computer screen and after he hits play they watched the video.

_Mia was sitting on the couch in front of her computer and had just taken a drink of wine from her wine glass then sat it down on the table, cleared her throat, looked at the computer and started talking to the camera. "Hi Thomas. I guess if your watching this then I am no longer with you, either because something happened to me or I couldn't take the lies anymore and had left this behind. You probably have so many questions especially on why I helped or how I could betray you so much and I wish there was a good excuse for what I did but there isn't. When I started there was only one thing that kept me doing this and it's the oldest thing in the book, the money. Yes I know that's a stupid reason to hurt somebody and something I regret deeply and you don't now how much I want to take it back, especially after I..."_

_She stops, looks down to wipe the tears from her eyes then looked back up and continued. "I'll come back to that. If you are still watching I would like to explain what happened, You probably don't care about the details but it could help if you need this piece of evidence."_

_She cleared her throat and told continued. "I had just gotten out of medical school and I was having a tough time finding a job and in turn trying to make ends meet was very difficult and this guy, Aiden Bolton comes up to me one afternoon and gives me a proposition and of course I was skeptical because of how much money he was offering but when he told me that he would pay it all upfront I took the easy way out and did what he told me to do.  
__  
I followed you, Sara and Isabella around for months taking pictures of your little moments together, learning and studying from afar of your every move then told him what I observed._

_When I found out that Isabella was hospitalized I finally was able to make use of my medical degree when I was hired and trained to be a nurse so I could keep closer tabs to you guys because I figured that's were you would mostly be at and then when I found out a guy from Sara's past, which happened to be Grissom, came back into her life another plan began to form for Aiden and he wanted me to pick the right time to introduce myself into your world so I could observe closer to the dynamic of you three, to know what made you tick and then relay it to him so he knew the right buttons to push._

_The one thing I didn't count on was falling in love. I had been with other men before but they had always ended in heartbreak and so I promised myself that I wasn't going down that road again and treated you like a job, but you became more to me than that. Slowly, from that first smile at the hospital to that last kiss a few days ago I was falling in love._

_I know my partake in this ended up hurting people you care about and I wish I can say more than I'm sorry to change that but I can't. I just hope and pray that you and everybody else that was involved can heal from the damage that was caused. I also hope you will find a woman who deserves you because she would be the luckiest woman in the world to have your love, I should know. Take care, bye."_

The screen went black and he sets his computer back on the coffee table shaking his head and said a little mad. "I really cared about her and she used me to hurt Sara for a paycheck, unbelievable." He gets up from the couch and walks over to the window.

She looks back at him and said. "In the end she wanted out because she fell in love with you."

He shakes his head and replied. "It still doesn't change the fact that what she did was very wrong."

Aubrey gets up from the couch, walks over to him and said. "Your right what she did was wrong and I am not happy that we all got hurt. I just think now you can move on a little better knowing that at the end it wasn't about the money anymore."

"You think I or we could all get past this?"

She nodded, removes her hand from his shoulder but puts it on his cheek then replied. "I'm not saying it's going to happen over night for any of us but eventually, yeah I do." He looks down and she continued. "I just don't want you carrying all that pain and anger inside. I know how it feels to be around that." She removed her hand and this time she looked down. She had always felt scared when she was around Robert when he was angry and drunk and she didn't want to go through that again.

Thomas looks at her, puts his hand on her chin to left her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes then he removes his hand from her chin, puts it on her cheek and said. "I will never make you feel like that. You are safe with me, always, ok?" She nodded with a few tears in her eyes and he brings her closer to him, kisses her forehead then wraps his arms around her, sighed and said. "I'll try to get past this but it's going to be difficult." He stops, takes a relieved breath then continued. "I'm just glad it ended like it did because if Sara and Isabella had lost Grissom permanently and if I had to see their sadness all the time I don't think I could have handled that and I can't even begin to tell you what I would have done if I had lost you."

She feels him have a shiver going down his body then she pulls back, puts her hand back on his cheek and said. "I'm not going anywhere and we are all here, safe, alive, ok?" He nodded closing his eyes to hold back his emotions then she started speaking again when he opened them back up. "Mia did say one thing right." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have your love and I'm going to hold on to it as long as possible.  
Any woman who you had felt hurt from or disregarded you, didn't know what they had or could've had, but I do." He was about to open his mouth about not putting him on a pedestal but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him then pecks him on the lips and continued. "I know your not perfect. Your human just like everybody else and I am not trying to put you on this huge pedestal that you have to live up too, I'm just telling you how I feel. Which is I love you and I'll always be here for you as long as you want me to. Ok?"

He looks into her eyes and sees the truth then he gives her a small smile, leans toward her and kisses her softly on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you too and I feel just as lucky and I'll defiantly be keeping you around for a long time."

She smiles while wrapping her arms around his neck and asked. "Really? For how long?"

He gets that cute grin she already loves and replied. "Just plan for the rest of your life and beyond if possible."

She nods and responded with a smirk. "I'll be sure to keep those days open for you."

He smiles again and after another kiss he brings her in his arms and just holds her, thankful that he had met her and that he could start to put this whole mess with Mia behind him, like he said it won't be easy to get over a betrayal like that but he will defiantly try because he has a future with the wonderful woman in his arms and he was going to do everything he can to protect that future.

* * *

Sara, Grissom, Isabella and Hank had just came into the house after spending the rest of the day at the park it was just the four of them having family time and it was a great day, defiantly in their top favorite days of their lives.

Sara walked Isabella to the bathroom and started the bath water for her and once it was the right temperature and height Isabella got in and played with her toys for a bit then Sara washed her hair while they were talking about Thomas's visit tomorrow and Isabella was excited that she will get to see him before he goes on his trip, she will really miss him when he leaves.

After Isabella was washed and had a few more minutes to play with her toys she was out of the bath and into her PJ's ready for bed, even though there was still a few hours left till bed time so she got stay up and play for a while.

Sara walked in her and Grissom's bedroom just as he was walking out of the bathroom.

He was in his sweat pants with no shirt and his hair was wet from the shower he had just taken. They smile at each other then she walks up to him, puts her hand on his cheek, looked at his face and asked. "How is your eye feeling?" She winced after she said that, it did look better then when she first saw it but it still looked like it hurt.

"It's alright. It's still a little sore but I'll live." Sara's face fell and she looked down, he shakes his head, lefts her chin up so they were looking at each other again then he said. "I'm ok, I'm right here."

She nodded with tears in her eyes and said. "I know. I just can't stop thinking about you in that chair tied up, thinking you were..." She was cut off when he kisses her softly on the lips then brings her in his arms and just holds her while running his hand up and down her back soothing her.

After a few minutes they pull back from each other, he puts his hand on her cheek and wiped the few tears away then asked. "You ok now?"

She nodded while sniffling. "Yeah." He gave her a small smile and after he kissed her on the forehead she pulls back from him and asked. "Can you check on Isabella while I take a shower?" He nodded, kissed her again and walked out of the room while Sara walked in the bathroom.

When Grissom got to the doorway to Isabella's room he smiled, she was laying in bed asleep with a book on top of her chest and Hank was on the floor right next to the bed with his eyes closed, the day at the park must have worn them both out. He walks quietly in the room and toward the bed, picks up the book, sets it on the nightstand then moves her and the blanket then tucks her in. He puts his hand on her cheek, leans down, kissed her on the forehead then pulls back and said. "I love you butterfly, sweet dreams." He steps away then looks down and Hank who had his head off his paws and was now looking up at him.

Grissom bends down, pets him on the head and said. "You continue to watch over our girl ok buddy." After he said that Hank licked his hand and Grissom smiles bigger then said. "I love you too." After one more lick from Hank, Grissom stands up and walks to the bedroom door while Hank lays his head back down and closes his eyes. Grissom gets to the door way, turns around to look at them one more time and with a small smile he shuts the light out and cracks the door then walks to the bedroom.

10 minutes later when Sara walked out of the bathroom cleaned and wearing her shorts and one of his night shirts she looked on the bed and he was sitting up with his glasses on doing a crossword puzzle. He looks over toward the bathroom door and they share a smile.

As she was walking to her side of the bed she asked. "How was our little angel?"

As he was setting his glasses, the pen and the crossword puzzle on the nightstand he answers her question. "She was out like a light and Hank wasn't too far behind, I don't know who exhausted who today?"

She chuckles a little while getting under the covers then after he shuts his light out he lays down and a few seconds later she claimed her favorite resting spot, his chest. He puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her closer and kisses her on top of the head.

They lay there for a few minutes in silence then She speaks. "Grissom I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the whole mess with..."

She gets cut off when he puts a finger to her lips. "It's ok." He leans back and she looks at him so they could look into each other's eyes and he continues.  
"You didn't want to relieve one of your darkest times." He sighed and just as she was about to speak he continued once again. "I should have asked you how you were back then but a part of me was afraid of what you would say. My emotions and insecurities was running all over the place and so I let you go and closed myself off of everybody." He shakes his head wondering why he does these things then said. "Instead of what I should have done which was to come home and fight for you because you really do mean the world to me."

She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Griss we have already had this conversation and I don't want us to keep beating ourselves up because of the past, what happened back than is done, it's over. Am I happy it happened? no but we are moving to better days."

He nods, takes her hand, kissed her knuckles and said with emotion. "I know. I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am about my part in everything that has hurt you. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise." He stops for a minute then said with his eyes shinning. "So do you forgive me?"

She moves her head off his chest, wipes his tears away, gives him a small smile and said. "Only if you forgive me for my part on hurting you and for what I had kept from you."

He doesn't even hesitate. "Done." He moves her so they laying on their sides and were face to face.

They looked into each other eyes and see so much in them then lean toward each other and kissed when they pulled back a few minutes later they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, basking in this wonderful moment knowing everything was cleared up.

She pulls back first, kisses his forehead and said with a smirk. "Now about making it up to me." He opens his eyes and looked into her eyes and she continued. "Let's start with you marrying me again."

He smiled and replied. "Name the day and place and I'll be there."

After a few minutes she answered. "A month from now and in our backyard." She wanted to wait till Thomas came back from his trip.

Grissom nodded in understanding, knowing she would want to wait for Thomas and he was ok with that then said. "You got it."

She smiles bigger and after another kiss she turns her lamp out, lays down with her back to him, he scoots closer to her, lays down behind her, wraps his arms around her waist then she moves so her back was touching his bare chest, she puts her hand over his, he kissed her head and whispered. "I love you Sara."

She slips her fingers through his and whispered. "I love you too, always." He brings her closer, if that was even possible, then after one more kiss on the head he closed his eyes and was asleep a few minutes later. Sara snuggled deep in his strong, warm, protective arms and closed her eyes with a smile. She felt like they were finally healing and in a month they will be where they should have been all along, happily married.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Well you can probably guess what the next chapter is about but I'll tell you anyways. It's the wedding! In fact the day/evening will be the next three chapters, I had to do it that way because the chapter would have been very long and you'll understand why when you read them. Hope you enjoyed their lovely moments, they really needed it didn't they? More to come and Please review.


	29. A day to remember

AN: Thanks for the continuing support. Here is your next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it, it's all GSR!

* * *

Chapter 29: A day to remember

1 month later

Now with the case closed the month couldn't have moved fast enough for the both of them. A few times they almost thought about just doing it sooner and having just a few witnesses but they both agreed this time would be different than the first, they wanted everybody they cared about to be there to witness the best day of their lives so they waited, with little patience.

When the day was finally here and while Sara was in the master bedroom with Isabella, Catherine, Amanda and Aubrey helping her get ready, Grissom was using their daughter's room to get ready.

As Sara looks in the mirror when she was putting on make-up, Grissom was buttoning his last button on his tux shirt while looking in the mirror that was in the room he was in, they both thought back to when they first met.

_Flashback _

_18 years ago_

_26-year-old, Sara Sidle walked into the room were the seminar was being held in then looked at her watch and saw that she made it on time. She had been running a little late today so she was worried that she wouldn't be on time but very happy she was._

_As she was looking around for a place to sit her eyes saw the teacher for the first time and the wind just got knocked out of her and she also felt like her heart was beating for the first time. He was a little older than she would have expected for her to feel this strongly for somebody for the first time but in her eyes he was very attractive and she wouldn't mind staring at him all day, unfortunately at this moment that's what she started to do. Forgetting that she was standing in the middle of the aisle in a packed classroom._

_A few moments before Sara walked into the door the teacher, 41-year-old, Gilbert Grissom was standing at the podium looking over his notes while students were coming in for the seminar. It felt nice to get out of Vegas for three days. Even though he really loved his job being a CSI that wasn't all he was, he was also a teacher and if he helped just one student find his or her calling in life then he would consider this trip a success._

_He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to start so he stacks the papers back in order, fixed his glasses, cleared his throat but when he looked up and saw a woman just standing there his words just left him. __She wasn't wearing or doing anything that stood out and said 'look at me', like most of the girls here today. She was wearing a simple long sleeve, dark blue, button down shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and her hair was in a pony tail but in his mind she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he never believed in love at first sight before this moment._

_He heard one of the students cough and another shift in their seat and it brought him back to earth fast, he remembered where he was and how old this woman could be. He mentally shook his head, looked down then looked back up, cleared his throat for the second time in a span of minutes and aid. "Miss, if you could take your seat please I can start."_

_Sara finally gets out of her daze, mentally shook her head and found a seat in the front row, feeling extremely embarrassed but she wasn't the only one, Grissom felt his own embarrassment._

_Once Sara sat down and was ready, Grissom took a few minutes to collect himself, cleared his throat for the third time then started class, pretending that he wasn't affected by the brown haird woman sitting in the first row listening to everything he said._

_By the end of the seminar, two hours later, he was really impressed with the brown-haired woman. Not only was she beautiful but she had this thirst for knowledge that could rival his own. It was like 95% of the questions came from her but he loved it. Even if he felt he was only teaching her, he knew he found the student that would use the knowledge he was teaching rather than waste it. _

_When he finally dismissed the class, he turned and walked to the desk to get his briefcase so he could pack up and leave._

_As he was gathering up his stuff he heard her voice behind him. "Dr. Grissom?"_

_He took a moment to calm his heart, turned around to face the woman and this time they were close enough to look into each other's eyes and they could tell you they weren't disappointed. It only made them more attracted to one another._

_Grissom talks, clearing them both from their thoughts. "Yes Ms..."_

_He trails off not knowing her name and she smiles, which he could list something else that he liked about her, then she speaks. "Sidle, Sara Sidle."_

_Grissom nodded with a smile of his own and asked. "What can I do for you, Ms. Sara Sidle?" _

_She stopped her self from blushing at his politeness then speaks again. "I was wondering if I can ask you more questions?"_

_He raised and eyebrow and replied. "More questions? Didn't you question yourself out?"_

_Sara gave him a little laugh, which the sound went right to his heart, and she responded. "You don't know who you are talking to. I don't think I can ever run out of questions."_

_Grissom smiled again, nodded and saw some students walking into the room for another seminar that was being presented in here. He looks back at Sara with his head and his heart telling him two different things but if he was really honest with himself he wasn't ready to let her go yet so he said. "Ok. Do you know the closest café?"_

_Sara nodded and secretly smiled, she really did have more questions but it was also a small selfish reason to not let him go just yet._

_He made sure he had everything, looked back at her and said. "Shall we?" He holds out his hand indicating after you. She turns her back to him and started walking with a bigger smile on her face. This man was everything she was looking for in someone, a passion for what he loves doing, brains that could rival her own, good looks and he seemed to be very polite. She just hopes she doesn't do anything stupid to make him think she is too young for him. _

_When Sara had turned and started walking, Grissom stared walking behind her with a smile on his face. This woman had everything he would look for in a woman. He kind of stopped looking years ago when he knew no woman could compete with the love of his job and when they all got fed up on him leaving dates or always having to cancel. But now...He shook those thoughts away before getting in dangerous territory. _

_Once they got to the café, after he had followed her in his car, they walked in and grabbed two waters and salads, which he paid for. Even though she did offer he said it was his treat and she smiled then said she will make it up to him. He just does a short nod but didn't even want to think that far ahead and get his hopes up just in case it didn't happen._

_They walked to the tables outside then sat down and started talking in between bites. They didn't know how long they sat there talking because everything flowed with ease and they didn't let their physical attraction get in the way of their intellect discussion or when they switched their talk to other topics, like some of their work stories and school experiences._

_When the latest conversation was winding down she looked at her watch and said. "Wow, we talked for four hours."_

_He looked at her surprised then looked at his own watch and noticed the same thing, he looks back at her and said. "I'm sorry if I kept you from your other priorities."_

_Sara shook her head and replied. "Don't worry you didn't but I do have to go, I am on shift tonight." She worked as a CSI level 2 at the San Francisco crime lab and she had went to the seminar to sharpen her skills a little. He nodded and they both stood up from their seats and after she pushed her chair in she looks at him and said. "And even if you had kept me from other priorities it was worth it." Grissom get's an involuntary smile on his face then looked down, clearly embarrassed on the comment and Sara mentally smiled and thought that was a cute reaction. She shook her head, mentally sighed and said. "Thank you Dr. Grissom for the talk."_

_Grissom lefts his head back up to look into her beautiful brown eyes and replied. "Please call me Griss, Grissom, Gil or Gilbert, none of that Dr. Stuff and it was my pleasure." __He smiled again and this time she looked down embarrassed and he thought that was cute._

_When she looked back up she asked, getting a little bold then usual. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow and maybe we can do this again after your seminar?"_

_Grissom was going to open his mouth to decline but for some reason he stopped himself and replied. "Ok that sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sara gets a huge smile on her face showing her gap between the teeth and Grissom thinks 'If I can make her smile like that again, it's going to be a great day.'_

_She nodded, turned and walked away while Grissom watched her and a part of his heart was hoping she would turn to look back at him because that would mean she could be interested in him and as soon as he thought that she looked back at him, gives him a small smile then turns back to look where she was going._

_He smiled again after he saw her turn her head away, he knew he couldn't let more than friendship happen between them but he didn't want to leave San Francisco without knowing as much as he could about the only woman who has ever captured his heart at first glance. _

_End of Flashback_

Grissom's thoughts came back to the present when there was a knock on the door, he looks back at the door and said. "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Thomas in his tux, he smiles at Grissom and said. "I believe the bride is ready."

Grissom nodded with a bigger smile and said. "Well let's not make her wait any longer." Thomas nodded with another smile, stepped away from the doorway and headed back to the master bedroom.

When it was just Grissom again, he took a calming breath and walked out of the room.

Even though this wasn't the first time marrying the woman he loved he was just as nervous and excited and couldn't wait to pledge his life to her again.

Thomas gets to the bedroom door, knocks and Sara tells him to come in. He opens the door and said. "The groom is now waiting on the beautiful bride." She was in a beautiful, thin strapped, white wedding dress that went down to her knees, her hair was up nicely and she was wearing a silver butterfly necklace that Grissom had bought her the first year they were officially a couple.

They smile at each other and Sara said. "Well let's not make him wait any longer." He smirks and she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He holds out his arm and as she was putting her arm through his he replied. "That's the same thing he said. You two are really one of a kind." She smiles and Thomas saw the sparkle in her eyes but he wanted to ask anyways. "You happy Sara?"

She looks at him and replied. "More than I thought I could ever be again." He nods and she continued looking into his eyes. "You'll always be important to me."

He puts his hand on her cheek to wipe a stray tear away and said. "I know. Just as you are to me, nothing can change that. We weren't each other's soul mates, I get it but I will still settle for best friend." Sara nodded with another smile and after Thomas squeezed her hand and asked. "So you ready to have everything you ever wanted?"

"More than ready." He smiled and as they started walking out of the room she speaks again. "Thank you for giving me away."

He looks at her and replied. "No problem. Thank you for asking." She thought it was fitting that Thomas was the one to give her away and when she asked him he wasted no time accepting.

She smiled and replied. "You're welcome."

They get to the back door and stop for a few seconds.

Even though this was the second time marrying the man she loved she was just as nervous and excited as she was the first time. She couldn't wait to pledge her life to him again and she couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling the same way.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Thomas squeeze her hand as if asking if she was ready. She takes another breath and nods then the moment she stepped on the back deck everybody stood up and the orchestra started playing the wedding march.

The moment Grissom heard the wedding march he looked up and saw Sara sanding on the deck and he lost his breath for a second, she looked beautiful, even more so then the first time they did this.

When Sara saw Grissom look at her, she just about lost her breath too, he looked just as good as he did the frist time they did this, maybe even more.

They shared a small smile at each other and as she started walking toward him with eye contact the whole time and feeling it like was just them both of their minds had little flashbacks of a few moments of their relationship and it felt like it all happened yesterday:

_Flashbacks:_

_She stands behind him for a minute as he was taking pictures of the dummies, figuring out a case and she could still look at him for hours but knew she had to get started on investigating one of his team members so after he stopped talking about Norman and his various falls, she drops her bag while asking. "Wouldn't you if you were Mr. Roper?"_

_He has a smile on his face when he heard that voice and said. "I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle."_

_He turns to look at her still with the smile on his face while she takes off her sun glasses then she looks at him in the eyes with an equally big smile and replied. "It's me."_

* * *

_They were sitting in the stands at an ice rink talking about the case then she goes on to mention he didn't like sports and he contradicts her and said that baseball was a beautiful game to him._

_She was looking straight ahead when she asked. "Since when are you interested in beauty?"_

_He didn't even hesitate when he replied. "Since I met you." She looks over at him right after he said that, speechless. She didn't know what made her more speechless, that he called her beautiful or he actually said something that showed a little of how he felt._

_He started talking again about how they were going to process the scene but she was barely listening, still dazed on what he said. Finally she nodded and said sure when he stopped talking then he stood up and left her alone with her thoughts._

* * *

_She was standing in the doorway of his office and they were talking about earlier events and about how lucky she was._

As he walked closer to the door, she didn't even think about her request. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

_He stopped in front of her and his heart and head was fighting two different wars and considering he had this ear condition and other things he was worried about, he couldn't do it because he knew it would end up being more than dinner so he said. "No."_

_Her heart sunk but she asked. "Why not? Let's have dinner...Let's see what happens."_

_He was still fighting his internal battle but he couldn't go down this road with her so he said. "Sara." Then he sighed, moved his hand back and forth between them and continued. "I don't know what to do about this?"_

_She replied. "I do ." He continues to look into her eyes and she continued. "You know by the time you figure it out it really could be too late." With one more sad look she turned and walked away. He walks to the doorway, watches her leave then he sighed and shuts out the office light wondering if he really did let his only chance slip away._

* * *

_He walks into PD and saw her sitting down in one of the chairs and he felt he could finally breathe again._

When he got the call from the police officer his heart started to speed up thinking something horrible happened.

She got lucky that the DUI charges were being dropped.

_He walks over to the chairs, sits down next to her, looks at how scared she was._

I_t was quiet for a few minutes then he sighed, slips his hand into hers and said. " Come on, I'll take you home."_

_She just sits there then looks down feeling all kinds of emotions in her and mostly relieved that nothing serious had happened to her and hoping this was a turning point for them._

* * *

_Adam Trent is holding her hostage wanting to cut her throat right then and there, her eyes finally connect with Grissom's through the glass window of the locked nurses station at the mental hospital and each other could see the fear in them and they didn't want it to end like this without telling one another how they feel. So they silently made a pact to say it when she got out of this alive._

* * *

_After the scare with Brass earlier that night they were finally back home and after a few hours of relaxing they decided to call it a night so while he was lying on the bed, his arm propped up to support his weight he was talking loud enough for her to hear him from the bathroom. "I don't know... Most people want to die in their sleep I suppose, never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene, 'surprise you're dead'. I'd prefer to know it advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually, have some time to prepare." He lets out a deep sigh then continued. "Go back to the rainforest one more time, re-read Moby Dick, possibly enter an international chess tournament at least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love. "_  
_  
He watched her walk up to the bed, dressed in her robe then s__he bends down so her knees touch the floor, interlocked her hands and puts them on the bed then she pursed her lips, does a small shake of her head and replied. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."_

_They smile and looked deep into one another's eyes, hoping they didn't have to say goodbye for a very long time._

* * *

_She picks up the razor and looks at him through the mirror and asked. "Do you trust me?" Then turns and walks up to him._

_He was standing there with shaving cream on his new beard that he grew while he was on his sabbatical and he was looking into her eyes as she moved closer to him and said with emotion. "Intimately." Which he really did with everything in him it was just still hard to be open to her._

_She could see the truth in his eyes, along with so much other emotions. She knew it was still hard for him to open up to her but she will be patient, because she believes what they have is worth it. _

* * *

_They were standing in their bee protective suits and he was going on about a lecture on bees then when he stopped talking about them he looks at her and said. "You know maybe we should get married?" __She had a bee on the palm of her hand and she freaked after he said that and it scared the bee so she got stung._

_While he was checking out her hand all she could do was stare at him speechless. Marriage had never came up in their relationship before so this was certainty a left field question. She had very mixed feelings on marriage. The negative part about it stemmed from all the abuse cases she worked and what her parents went through but the positive part of it was knowing that this man that was taking care of her hand with so much tenderness would be hers forever, which that's something she had always wanted and now the whole world would know it too._

_After a few minutes when the question was still in the air he tentatively asked. "So uhh...what do you think...You know about..."_

_She cuts him off already knowing the answer to that question and the only answer that would be acceptable. "Yes." He looks back into her eyes and she smiles bigger with a short nod and continued. "Let's do it."_

_Still looking at each other, He has a look told her everything and asked. "Yeah?"_

_She chuckles and they just stood there still looking into each other's eyes and knew this was what they had been waiting for, spending the rest of their lives together, as one._

* * *

_She was standing in the jungle in Costa Rica taking pictures of a monkey that had caught her attention when all of a sudden she felt a presence she was not expecting out here, not only because of the video she had sent months ago but also she wasn't expecting him to leave Vegas and his job._

_But before she got ahead of herself for a moment she had to make sure he was really there and not something that she wished so much that it was in her imagination so she turned around and there he was standing and she still couldn't believe that he left his job for her and wanted to start a new life together._

_She tried keeping her emotions in-tact but it was really difficult and he must of realized that because he dropped his backpack, walked right up to her, brings her in his arms and kissed her. It was one of the most romantic kiss that have ever shared, it was filled with so much love and passion just like how they felt inside for one another._

_When they finally pulled back for air he brings her in his arms and just holds her while they both let their tears fall, knowing nothing was stopping them now from having the life they had always wanted with each other._

_End of flashback_

They came back to the present when she was standing in front of him looking into his eyes both showing each other how they still felt for each other.  
Every moment they had shared and everything they had been though out the course of their relationship whether was it good or bad has brought them to this special moment, a moment they will never take for granted again. Their first attempt at being married may have went badly towards the end but this time nothing was standing in their way.

So in front of all their friends/family and daughter they pledged their lives together and making promises they where going to keep this time, when they slipped those rings on their fingers they felt whole again like a piece of themselves was back were it should be and never should have left in the first place.

He puts his hand on her cheek waiting for the preacher's next words and when those special words were said, Grissom steps closer to her and mouthed. 'I love you.'

He wipes her tears away and Sara whispered. "I love you too." He leans toward her and she meets him in the middle and they kiss, with everybody cheering. They were all happy they got a second chance with each other, something a lot of people don't get to do.

They finally pulled back when they needed air then turned to their family and friends and they were smiling and did an extra round of cheers. Sara and Grissom look at their daughter, who was standing next to Sara and she was beaming. Grissom holds out his hands, she nods and walks over to him then he picks her up and kisses her on the cheek and with on arm he holds her, while she puts her arms around his neck and with his free hand he takes Sara's hand and they walked up the aisle as a family then to the other part of the yard for the reception party. They had tables, chairs and a small dance floor set up.

After Grissom sets Isabella down he tells her to go to her uncle Thomas and after taking her mother's bouquet and a promise from her dad that they will get to dance later she left them alone. The Orchestra started playing music and they smiled at each other then he puts his arms around her waist while she puts her arms around his neck and they started to sway to the music.

After a few moments of them just staring at each other, amazed that this even happened for them again he speaks. "You happy Mrs. Grissom?"

She closes her eyes at those words. At work she may have always been Ms. Sidle and didn't get to hear Mrs. Grissom a lot the first time they were married but now that she was officially a Mrs. Grissom again those words were music to her ears. She opens her eyes and said with emotion in her voice. "I am very happy Mr. Grissom and not knocking our first marriage because we did have some great times but I feel this one is better because we know what to do and not to do and I think each moment will be sweeter than the last."

He nods with a small smile and she gets closer to him and they dance even closer to one another, it was more like they were hugging and moving their feet but they didn't care.

He runs his hand up and down her back and asked. "You think we can make it work this time?"

She pulls her head back so she could look at him with a raised an eyebrow then asked. "Your not getting negative on me, are you?"

He shook his head no and said. "Not by any means. I just don't want to make the same mistakes twice, I can't lose you again. I barely survived it the first time." He sighed and looked down with a few tears in his eyes.

She brings his face back up so he was looking at her, she puts her hand on her cheek to wipe his tear away and said. "You are not going to lose me again.  
Us ending the first time wasn't because we stopped loving each other. We let life and the distance between us get in the way but not this time, everything is different." She wipes another tear off his cheek and continued. "Now I'm not saying it will be all flowers and rainbows with us because let's face it, it's us, we know how stubborn we can get." She smirked when she saw him smile at that then she speaks again. "But at the end of the day when we really need each other for what ever reason I know you'll be there, just as I will be there for you. This is our second chance and there is no way I am letting you go so this time you are stuck with me."

He sees the truth in her eyes and puts his hand on her cheek, used his thumb to wipe a few tears away and said. "There is no other person I would rather be stuck with." She beams at him and he smiles back then said. "So it's us forever this time?"

She takes his hand off her cheek, kissed it, looked into his sparking blue eyes and responded. "Forever and Beyond, babe." He gets that grin that she loves then they move their heads closer to one another and just before their lips touched they stopped for a second prolonging the moment then finally their lips touched, knowing that no matter what they face it will be together and there is no one else they would rather be with.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks and a part of their wedding. Next Chapter: a little interaction with some of the group at the wedding and somebody is getting a surprise. Who is it? What is the surprise? Find out soon. Please review.

**I also want to credit the scenes from 'Cool change, Primum non nocere, Play with fire , Bloodlines, Committed, Way to go, Fallen Idols, The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp and One to go' for this chapter.**


	30. Unexpected moment

AN: Thank you all to the readers and reviewers and welcome new followers, I appreciate it all. Now here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30: Unexpected moment

When they pulled back from the kiss the last notes from the orchestra was ending. They smiled at each other then looked at their guests and they were speechless for a few minutes then they clapped and cheered again. Sara and Grissom look back at each other with another smile then he took her hand and they walked to their table. He helps her sit down and pushes her in then he sits down next to her and after Isabella sits down next to her mother, they started eating their meals.

As their meals were winding down, one by one the people they cared about started standing up and telling a few stories about them in the past.  
There were laughs, meaningless threats and a few glares but other than that it was all clean fun. When the last person sat down and they calmed down from laughing, Grissom stands up and all the attention turned to him.

He looked at everybody, cleared his throat and said. "First of all, Thank you for showing up."

He stopped for a moment and Catherine took that opportunity to speak. "You didn't think you were going to get married this time around without us,  
Did you?"

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "No Catherine, I don't think we could have gotten past you anyways." He smirks and she gives him a mock glare while everybody else started laughing again. When they calmed down again, Grissom continued. "Now before I let you get back to doing your own thing I want to say something else." He cleared his throat and continued this time with emotion. "Thank you to everybody who had a hand in taking care of these two precious girls of mine, they mean the world to me and I love them very much." He looked at Sara and Isabella and Sara wiped a tear away while Isabella smiled then He looks back at the guests and repeated. "So thank you." They all smiled, raised their glasses, said here, here then took a sip of their drinks.

After he swallowed his drink he told them go back to their talking and sits back down, looks at his new wife and she smiled at him then said. "That was sweet babe."

He leans toward her, kisses her cheek, pulls back and said looking into her eyes. "I meant every word."

She nodded with another smile then their moment was interrupted when Thomas came over to the table and asked. "Can I have this dance with the bride?" Sara looked back at Grissom and he nods with a smile.

Sara kisses his cheek as she stands up, walks around the table, takes Thomas's hand and they walk to the dance floor and started dancing. Grissom was watching the whole thing with nothing but content, in the past there could have been a little jealously in him but right now nothing could bring him down from the happiness he was feeling.

His observing was interrupted when Isabella walks to him and asked. "Daddy, can I have this dance?"

Grissom smiles at his little girl and replied. "I would be honored butterfly." She smiles while he stands up then takes her small hand in his, walks them to the dance floor, he sets her feet on top of his and they started dancing while everybody was watching in awe at the sight of them and thankful they got to witness and take pictures of it.

When the music stopped, Thomas and Sara walked over to Grissom and Isabella then Thomas speaks looking at Isabella. "May I have this dance Princess?"

Isabella smiled and said. "I would love to." Thomas smiled at her words and held out his hand, she took it, looked back at her father and said. "Thank you daddy for the dance."

Grissom smiles at her and said. "You're welcome butterfly." She smiled back at him then walked with Thomas to the middle of the dance floor and like with her dad, she puts her feet on Thomas's and they started to dance.

Sara sighed and said in a joking manner. "Well look at that. One look at a beautiful girl and I get thrown to the next guy."

He raises an eyebrow and replied in a joking manner too. "So now I am just some random guy that your stuck with?"

With their easy-going atmosphere She looks at him but before she could talk, Nick walks up to them and asked. "May I have this dance with the bride?"

Sara smiled while looking at him and replied. "You may." Sara looks at Grissom and asked. "You don't mind do you?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile and said with a smirk. "I guess not, since I am just some guy right? A little bleep on your radar before you move on?"

Sara gets closer to him, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear and was very serious. "You are more than just some guy and believe me you more than just a little bleep on my radar." She pulls back and he shows her the smile she loves then she squeezed his hand and released it then took Nick's hand and they walked away.

Grissom watched them for a minute then he was about to turn and go sit down when Catherine walks up to him and said. "I saw that." He looks at her and she continued with a small smirk of her own. "Getting pushed away for two other men. That had to hurt."

Grissom smiled then looked at his girls and said. "What can I say? My girls are just to beautiful to stay hidden. They were bound to be seen but least I can say they are mine and at the end of the day they will be coming home with me."

Catherine nodded and then said. "That is true." They look at each other and Catherine speaks again. "Well I know I don't match them in beauty but would you like to dance?"

Grissom nods and they started dancing then he said. "Catherine you are very beautiful and anybody that tells you differently is stupid, I think Nick is a very lucky man."

They always had this special friendship that she will cherish till the end of time, even if sometimes they were at odds with one another.

"Thank you Gil, your words do mean a lot to me and I am happy for you and Sara. After everything you guys had been through you both deserve this second chance and I have every faith in the world that you will make it work this time."

"Thank you and you know what Catherine? Each minute I get to spend with her I am starting to believe that myself. For the first time in a long time my insecurities are in the background, they are still there of course but I am not going let it rule my life anymore. I know she loves me just as much as I love her."

Catherine could see a happy Grissom become happier and just as she was about to speak, Sara's voice was heard behind him. "You got that right." Grissom and Catherine stop their feet, released each other then he looks back at Sara with a smile.

Sara takes his hand while Nick holds out his hand asking his wife if she would like to dance with him and after she accepted they walked away.

Sara and Grissom stood there watching those two then Greg walked up to them and asked Sara for a dance, she nodded and Grissom kissed his wife's cheek before she walked away with Greg then Aubrey shyly walked up to him asked if she could dance with the groom.

So while Grissom and Aubrey was dancing, Sara and Greg started as well when she asked. "So how are you doing with Morgan and her new boyfriend?" Morgan started dating somebody from swing shift and they were both here at the wedding. Greg looks at Morgan and Amanda talking and they were actually laughing and smiling.

"I'm ok. I am glad she found happiness." Sara nodded and Greg continued. "And I am happy for you too, you deserve it."

"Thank you Greg for not only what you just said but for being my friend for all these years. You were really one of the first to accept me when I first joined the team."

He nods with a smile and replied. "You are very welcome, even if you knew my motives."

She nods with a small chuckle. "Yes, your famous crush on me." He looked down embarrassed and she chuckles again then got serious a few minutes later. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

He looks back at her and replied. "You didn't. When I realized I had no shot I knew that Grissom had been on your radar long before you even met me.  
So no hard feelings, I just wanted you to find your happiness and now you have it but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

She gives him another smile and replied. "I know." Then brings him in her arms for a hug.

She didn't know what she did to get these great men in her life but she was very thankful she had them. They all have been wonderful to her especially when she needed them the most and even for the fun times, including this wonderful celebration of her wedding. When the music ended they released each other and Amanda came over to ask her husband to dance and he accepted.

Sara smiled at them then walked over to Aubrey and Grissom, which Thomas had just walked up to them too. The four of them smiled at each other then Thomas and Aubrey left the bride and groom alone.

Sara and Grissom looked at all the happy couples then looked back at each other and he said. "We have some very happy couples here today."

Sara nodded, turned to him, puts her arms around his neck and replied. "I agree but no one is more happy than I am right now."

He smiles while bringing her closer, pecks her on the lips and they just held each other close, both loving every minute of this second chance that they were getting.

* * *

Later that evening when everybody was in their own homes and had changed into less formal ware, Aubrey was tucking Isabella in Thomas's bed after playing a few board games together and reading her a story. Thomas offered to take Isabella for the night so the newlyweds could have the house to themselves and she didn't complain one bit.

Isabella looked up at Aubrey and said. "Aubrey?"

Aubrey smiles at the little girl and said. "Yeah?" Isabella looked down at the blanket suddenly shy a second later. Aubrey puts her hand on the little girl's hand and said. "What is it sweetie? Whatever it is you can tell me."

Isabella looks back up at her and asked innocently. "When can I call you Aunt Aubrey?"

Aubrey looks at her shocked, not expecting that question, then her mouth went dry and after a few second she answered a little choked up. "You want to call me Aunt Aubrey?"

Isabella nodded and said. "Mommy said when I feel comfortable around somebody they are my family."

Aubrey's heart melted at the little girl's words so she cleared her throat then replied. "You can call me Aunt Aubrey anytime you want to."

Isabella looks at her a little confused and before Aubrey could ask, Isabella continued. "Don't you have to marry Uncle Thomas first?"

Aubrey shakes her head and said with a smile. "I don't have to be married to him for you to call me your Aunt, trust me."

When Aubrey stood up Isabella talks again. "But don't you want to marry him?"

Aubrey looked down at the girl and said. "I love your Uncle very much and I would love to marry him but..."

She stops to think of her next words when another voice entered the room. "But what?" She turns to the doorway to see Thomas standing there with a smile on his face.

She looks at him and asked a little shocked. "You heard us talking?"

He nods while walking up to her and asked. "So you would love to marry me but what?"

When he was close to her, he puts his hand on her cheek and her heart speeds up while she was trying to say the words. "But it isn't...It's not..." She stopped then sighed and continued. "Only up to me to get married."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Really?" She nods feeling red in the face, he looked over at the bed were Isabella was laying there with a smile on her face and he asked. "What do you think princess? Does she get your approval?"

Isabella nodded with a bigger smile, she did like Mia when her Uncle Thomas was dating her but she loved Aubrey and felt more comfortable with her and hoped one day he would marry her.

Thomas looked at Aubrey and said. "Well she said it was ok."

Aubrey turns to look back at Isabella and said. "Thank you honey, I am really glad for your approval but marriage is a serious discussion and it's not something to joke about."

Isabella just smiles and right when Aubrey was going to continue Thomas speaks from behind. "Who said we weren't serious?" She went wide-eyed, turned back around and he was holding out a blue velvet ring box in his hand.

She gasped as she puts a hand up to her lips and said. "Thomas..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and started speaking. "I thought I would be a little gun-shy at even thinking about getting married again but the moment I had met you everything that I had thought and felt before, changed." He removes his finger from her lips and put his hand on her cheek and continued. "You are so beautiful, smart, funny." She was shaking her head and he chuckles then said. "Don't shake your head, you know you are those things." She smiles with a little confidence after he said that. As he steps closer to her and he continued. "You are those things to me and so much more.  
And most importantly when I am with you, you make me feel whole and alive. So I am asking you." He runs his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe a tear away then continued. "Aubrey Janet Hayes, will you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me?" He removes his hand from her cheek and opens the box.

She gasped as she looked at the ring. It was two small dolphins, which was her favorite animal, around a 4 carat diamond ring. She looked up at him with more tears in her eyes and he was smiling. When she got her bearings back she wiped her tears away, nodded her head and said. "I would love to but you would be doing me the honor."

He smiles bigger, takes the ring out of the box, lifts her left hand up, slides the ring on her finger then brings her closer and after one more long look he leans down and kissed her. It was a little tame since there was a little girl in the room watching. When they pulled back they did it slowly then looked at each other and he said. "I love you."

She puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I love you too."

After one more kiss Isabella clapped her hands and said. "Yeah! Now you can really be my Aunt."

They both look at the child and chuckled a little then Aubrey walks up to the bed, sits on the edge like she did before and said. "You're right sweetie."  
She leaned down, kissed Isabella on the cheek and when she pulled back she continued. "I am going to let you say good night to your Uncle, you sleep well."

Isabella nodded and Aubrey gets up, turns her attention to Thomas and after she pats him on the shoulder she heads toward the door but before she walked out Isabella speaks again. "I love you Aunt Aubrey."

She stops, turns toward the bed and said with emotion. "I love you too sweetie." Then with a wink she walks out the room, feeling very blessed at this moment.

When they were alone Thomas looked in the doorway to make sure she was gone then he turned toward the bed and as he was walking up to it he said. "Well done princess. Thank you for setting it up."

She smiled and said. "I'm glad I got to help you, I really wanted her to be my Aunt." He nods while smiling glad that Isabella was happy as much as he was.

He sits down on the edge of the bed then takes her hand and said looking into her blue eyes. "I want you to know that I love you and nothing is going to change that and I'll still be there for you whenever you call, ok?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and said. "I love you too Uncle Thomas."

He smiles again, holds out his arms, she smiles while removing the covers off herself then stands up and gets in his arms and they just hug each other for a few minutes then he moves one hand and started to tickle her. She laughed as she tried unsuccessfully to get away but he continued with the attack, he just wanted to hear that wonderful laugh.

After a few more minutes he lets her go so she could calm down then when she was he said. "Ok, time for bed."

She nods, gets under the covers, he tucks her in, leans down and kisses her on the forehead and after one more set of I love you's, he gets up, walks to the door, looks back and they smile at each other then he shuts the light out and cracks the door, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: More Aubrey/Thomas moments talking about their future and of course some more GSR!


	31. Their Futures

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 31: Their Futures

When Thomas stepped into the living room he sees Aubrey standing by the window looking down at her dolphin necklace, once the case had been closed she got her necklace back. She looks up when she feels his presence, they smile at each other as he walks up to her then puts his hand on her cheek and brings her into a kiss, this one was a little more passionate than the earlier one.

When they finally pulled away from each other and got their air back she asked. "What was that for?"

He smiles again and replied. "For making me the happiest man on earth." She looks down smiling and he gets behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, kisses her head and just holds her.

She puts her hands on top of his, leans back in his embrace then speaks. "I can't believe that I ended up like this. One minute I am in a diner alone, the next I get thrown into this world of yours which in the beginning had its good parts and bad ones." He nods in understanding then continued to listen to her speak. "Then I get to have you as a husband and being surrounded and liked by people you care about the most including that little girl that I am so crazy about." She smiled and finished with. "Sara and Grissom are so lucky to have her."

He kissed the back of her head with another smile, he knew it wouldn't take her long to become attached to Isabella then said. "Yes they are and did you know she is crazy about you too?"

"I do."

She closed her eyes and sighed in content and after a few minutes of silence he speaks. "Have you ever thought of having children of your own?"

She opens her eyes and took a moment before answering, her eyes started to get tears in them and she started to tense but before he could ask what was wrong she replied after clearing her throat. "I have but I wanted to make sure my life was stable enough and if I found the right guy were I can picture having his kids." She turns around in his arms to look him in the eyes and said. "I found him. I want a son or daughter that will have you in them." Then she puts her hand on his cheek and just looks at him. He sense something was going on in her but he didn't ask at this moment instead he just lets a tear go down his cheek at her words and she wipes them away a second later then asked. "What about you? Have you thought about kids?"

He nodded and replied with emotion. "I did. I had this plan that when I got married the kids would come later down the road but as you can tell it never worked out like that." He sighed then continued. "When I became close to Sara and when Isabella came into the picture I wanted to have that connection but I knew it was only a matter of time before her real connection came and now anything is possible."

"Thomas you will always have a connection to that little girl. It may not be how you wanted it but it's there." He nodded and brings her back in his arms and holds her.

After a few minutes he asked. "Did I do a bad job at proposing? Did you want a restaurant full of people or Did you want it on the scoreboard of a sports event? or how ab..."

He was cut off when she puts a finger to his lips and answered. "No, it was perfect. You know I would've gotten so embarrassed in front of all those people,  
I don't need those type of things." She looked down at her ring finger and continued. "And really this ring is too much."

He shakes his head, brings her left hand up and kissed it then looked at her and replied. "Nothing is too much for you."

She shakes her head with a smile, takes her hand out of his, walks to the couch and said. "You are such a smooth talker but I love you anyways." He smiles while walking to the couch too then he sits next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her to his chest.

After she lays down she sighed and he asked. "What?"

It was a few seconds before she responded. "I just don't know what I am going to tell my mom, yeah she got along with you well enough on the vacation but we have only been together a little more than a month."

On their vacation a month ago, more strides were made with her family on liking Thomas but that was before a marriage proposal after only a month of dating.

He kissed her head and said. "Don't have to worry about her or your sister."

As she was looking up she asked. "Why?" Then she looks into eyes and answered her own question. "You asked them?"

"Yes, I will say they weren't too thrilled about it because of the short time we have been together but eventually I wore them down and after a long list of threats coming my way if I ever hurt you, they accepted."

She smiles, puts her hand up to the back of his head, brings his head down so she could peck him on the lips then said. "That was very sweet of you, Thank you."

He kisses her softly this time and said. "Like I said anything for you."

She smiles again, lays her head back on his chest and slips her fingers through his and after a few minutes of silence she speaks again. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

He kissed her head and mumbled 'yeah.'

She took a breath and asked. "When you were proposing you mentioned how I changed the way you felt about being married again, what about with Sara? I know how deeply you cared for her."

"I really did, but until Grissom came back into her life six months ago, she was holding back and the light that I knew she had in her was too dim for me to bring out. Could I see myself being married to her? Yes but in the long run I knew it wouldn't have work out because Grissom would always be in the middle even if he had never showed back up in her life. And even though I knew deep down there wasn't going to be a real future with her I wanted to stay with her so I could protect her and keep her safe, that's how much I cared about her."

She squeezed his hand and said. "I know babe." Then she sighed and asked. "And what about..."

He cuts her off knowing who she was asking about this time. "And Mia? Well I thought it was love." He said that with a little bitterness and Aubrey squeezed his hand to calm him down and when he was, he continued. "But I should have known after a few months I was forcing something that wasn't there. I cared about her yes, but I was the one holding back this time and I should have known that something was off or maybe I just wanted to ignore it because it had been so long so long since a woman liked me and nobody else was waiting in the wings." He shakes his head and ended with more sadness than bitterness. "Boy was I stupid."

She lefts her head up to look at him again and said. "You weren't stupid, you just wanted to find a woman who could love you the way you should be loved and deserved to be loved." She pecks him on the lips again, pulls back slowly then said looking into his blue eyes. "Maybe it didn't work out with any of those woman because fate was trying to tell you something."

"You mean all those failed attempts at relationships was meant to happen so I would end up in that diner and meet you?" She nodded with a smile, he takes a few seconds to think about that then he smiles and continued. "Ok I'll go with you on that one. I certainly don't want to question it just in case something happens."

She chuckles a little and said. "The only thing that's going to happen is a beautiful future for us. How does that sound?"

He puts his hand back on her cheek, leans forward while pushing her slowly down on the couch when she was laying on her back and his head was above hers he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips then pulls back and said. "Like a dream come true." She smiles brings him back to her lips and kisses him this time. When he pulls back he takes her glasses off and puts them on the coffee table then he gets comfortable behind her, grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over them.

Once they were covered, he wraps his arms around her waist, kissed her on the head and said. "I love you, sweet dreams babe."

She yawned and said. "I love you and sweet dreams to you too, honey."

They close their eyes and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of the future they both had wanted for a long time, a happy and married life.

* * *

Grissom was unbuttoning his tux shirt when the bathroom door opened, he looked over at the doorway and for the umpteenth time today he lost his breath, Sara was standing there in a red silk nightgown that went down to her knees, traces of her make up gone and with the light from the bathroom it made her look like an angel in his eyes.

Sara watched his eyes and looked down feeling overwhelmed by the look in them, it didn't matter how long she has or will be with him the look he gives her sometimes especially like moments like this, will always have an effect on her.

She looked back up when he was standing in front of her and he spoke with emotion. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

He smiles while putting his hand on her cheek. "Get to be so beautiful year after year?"

She snorted, shakes her head and replied. "Griss, you're already married to me you don't need brownie points."

He shakes his head and said with seriousness. "I'm not just saying this, I believe it, whole heartedly."

She knew his words were the truth even before he said them and tears were forming in her eyes but before she released them he speaks again.  
"Earlier, when I was getting ready for the wedding I thought back to the first time we met." Sara mentally smiled at that since she had done the same thing, she was pulled out of her thoughts when he speaks again. "You were standing in the middle of the aisle and I had to get your attention so you would sit down so I could start class." She looks down embarrassed, he smiles then continued. "You were wearing a long sleeve, dark blue, button down shirt with jeans, tennis shoes and your hair was in a pony tail. In that moment I knew I saw beauty for the first time especially when I looked into your brown eyes."

She looks back up at him and said with emotion, not only to his words, but that he remembered those simple details about her wardrobe. "You remembered that?"

He smiles again, leans toward her and kisses her neck then whispers in her ear. "I remember everything." She closes her eyes and her heart speeds up as he kissed her neck again and he spoke against her skin. "Every kiss." He pulls back, looks into her eyes when she opened them then he continues. "Every look, Every word." He puts his hand on her cheek. "Every touch. Everything that involves us never left me." He takes her hand puts it on the spot over his heart and said. "You never left this." She couldn't hold them in any longer so her tears came down her cheeks. He wipes them away then she steps closer to him and kisses him as their feet moved toward the bed.

When the back of his legs hit it they broke away just long enough to get in and when he laid down she leans above him and they continued to kiss passionately. Finally she pulls back after a few minutes they look into each other's eyes and both see the love and the passion for one another.

She puts her hand on his cheek and said with emotion this time. "I remember everything too." He sits up so they are face to face then she removes her hand from his cheek, slides it down to his opened shirt and slides it off, looks back into his eyes as she puts her hand back over his heart she finished. "And I still see the man who I fell in love with 18 years ago."

He puts his hand on her cheek again to wipe a few stranded tears off, they leaned toward each other and kissed softly at first then it grew passionate again  
as he was laying her down and from the moment the back of her head hit the pillow old memories were joining the new ones.

Later that night they were face to face, the blankets over them and their feet tangled with one another.

He had kissed her forehead then saw that she was looking down at their rings while their fingers were intertwined, he commented. "They look better on our fingers this time around don't they?"

She smiled and replied. "They do and their not coming off this time."

He smiled, kissed her forehead again and replied. "You got that right."

She smiles bigger, does a short nod then they both sighed in content not wanting to move from the bed or each other's arms anytime soon.

After about five minutes of silence she looks up at him and he still had a smile on his face looking at her and she couldn't help but smile back then asked. "What?"

He shakes his head and replied. "I just feel really blessed right now. Our daughter is alive and well, we found each other again after four years, we got past the kidnapping relatively unscathed and we just got re-married. What more could I want?"

She slips her fingers out of his, puts it on his cheek and responded. "I know what you mean. It should be a crime for being this happy."

"If it is then I am going to jail along with you." She smiles bigger and he continued. "I love you Sara and wherever this new path takes us, I am right by your side."

"I love you too Grissom and there is no one else I would rather go down this path with than you." They lean toward each other and kiss again.

When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes and all they saw was complete happiness, it was more than they had felt in a very long time.

For the first time in years there were no doubt concerning their relationship. There wasn't any distance between them in any way. They didn't have to worry about their daughter being in trouble or sick and knowing she was in safe hands, especially tonight. There wasn't a case hanging over her head that she had to worry about. It was just them being together and talking about their future, a future that they weren't ever going to let go again.

* * *

AN: This story is coming to a close so next chapter will be the last. A sequel is in the works and I'll say a little more about that at the end of next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.


	32. Forever in love

AN: Thank you to everybody who made this the most reviewed, viewed and followed story I have written, I appreciate it all. Now here is your last chapter

* * *

Chapter 32: Forever in love

5 months later

Sara was sitting down in a chair, on the back deck watching everybody that had come over to the house for a small gathering, there wasn't anything special about today it was just everybody enjoying each other's company. It has been a few months since everybody's been in the same area outside of work because they have been so busy and tired that they didn't have time/energy to come around and chat.

She knew she shouldn't be surprised that just one year ago, on this day, everything looked a lot different considering everything that they had been though and that everything can change in a second but she still couldn't believe that a year ago she was watching her sick daughter in a hospital bed feeling useless and praying that she would make it and that Grissom was so out of her life that it seemed impossible to even think about.

But now her daughter is better and enjoying the good health that she was blessed with, Grissom was in her life again and they have been happy and more in love than ever before, they all felt healed.

And it wasn't just them that had something amazing happen.

She looks at DB and his wife and they were sitting on the swing, talking and laughing, well nothing really different with them but celebrating another year of being happily married and that's always a good thing.

She looks out in the yard and Greg was still embracing his wife. A few minutes ago he just gotten the news he was going to be a daddy, something they had been trying for a while now and it finally happened for them. She was so happy for him. He had come a long away since the first day she had met him,  
he went from a goofy lab rat with different hairstyles every month to a mature, married, CSI level 3, soon-to-be father.

She smiled as she turned her head to Nick and Catherine. They were sitting on a blanket, laughing, smiling and talking to a 4 month old baby.  
Lindsey had a baby girl making Catherine a first time grandma, at first she was a little scared at being classified as a grandma but the moment her granddaughter was placed in her arms she didn't care anymore because she loved that baby so much and even though biologically the baby had no ties to Nick, he fell in love with her at first glance so he didn't care that he got teased at work when they called him a grandpa. He was proud to be one and Sara was happy for that family on their new addition.

Sara's attention turned to the remaining people there, Thomas and Aubrey were playing with Isabella by the swing set with Hank close by keeping a protective eye on her. She was really happy for everybody this last year but she feels she was happiest for Thomas because he finally got what he was looking for, a woman who loved him as much as he loved her, it was an unconditional love that Sara still believes is everlasting with them. He was healing everyday from the destruction Mia did to him with the help of Aubrey. And even though Aubrey was the youngest adult in this group Sara believes she fits in perfectly with them and was very excited for the couple on their upcoming wedding in June and not only for Thomas but for Isabella too, she adored Aubrey.

At first Sara was a little cautious at how Isabella would react to Thomas and Aubrey when she realized that Aubrey was going to be a permeate fixture in their group and at times when she visited Thomas she would have to share his attention but there was no need to worry because Aubrey knew when to step back and let the two of them have their alone time and that's what made her so special in Sara's eyes, Aubrey cared about her little girl and understood what she needed. She believes Aubrey would be a great mother someday.

Her observing was interrupted when she felt those familiar hands on her shoulders and that voice she could listen to all day. "What are you up to?"

She smiles, puts her hand on top of his and said. "Just observing the people around me and thinking about this past year and how everything worked out in the end."

He smiles, leans down, kissed her head and said. "It's amazing how a year can change everything, you figure we would be use to that considering our history."

She smiles, she was just thinking that a few minutes ago. Thomas was right when he said they were one of kind because the majority of the time, Grissom's thoughts were right in line with hers. Being this in-sync with one another was how they were before everything got screwed up and she was planning on keeping it this way for the rest of their lives.

She feels him kiss her on the head again then he moves to stand next to her chair. She looks up then stands up, moves so he could sit down and when he did she sits in his lap sideways, he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her.

In the past they weren't a touchy-feely type of couple in public because not only were they extremely private but it also steamed from the first two years of their relationship being in secret and they couldn't show how they felt to the public in fear of being caught by the wrong person. But now they wanted to show whoever was looking that they were very much in love with one another and any rude comment or odd looks they receive they just ignore it because it didn't matter what those people thought it only mattered what they thought and how they felt.

She looks into his blue eyes and he speaks again. "And do you know what started this new change?" He continued with a smile before she could answer. "The day you came to my apartment in Paris and told me that you knew one day won't change a thing, boy were you wrong." He smirked.

She smiles with a shake of her head, puts her hand on his clean-shaven cheek and said. "Thinking about it now, now that everything is right where it should be, it was the best decision I made." She still feels a little guilty on leaving that day and not fighting harder for them but it didn't matter now because she got what she wanted back and much more. So there was no point in bringing that up ever again and plus they talked about it so it was a moot point anyways.

He gives her a smile and said. "I agree." He puts his hand up to her cheek and continued. "Thank you Sara."

She raises an eyebrow and asked "Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me another chance at making things right, for giving me a beautiful daughter and for loving me. I know I am not the easiest person and yet you never fully let me go, you could have written me out of your life a long time ago so Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and said. "Then thanks should go to you too, because I feel exactly the same."

He smiles again then senses everybody was looking at the two of them so he looks around and everybody was doing just that with smiles on their faces, waiting for that moment they knew was coming. Sara looks around and sees this too then they look back at each other, he raises an eyebrow at her for a silent invitation and she nods with a smile, knowing what he was asking.

She leans down and stops before their lips touch then not even a second later he closes the gap between them and kissed her, it was a little more passionate than what they are used to doing in front of people but the group didn't mind because they started cheering, they don't get to see them very often like this so it was always a treat when they did.

As they slowed their kissing down they started to smile against each other's lips then after one more peck she pulls back and puts her head against his while he tightens his hold on her and asked. "You think they enjoyed that once in a life time show?"

Sara chuckles and replied. "According to that cheer I would say yes."

He chuckles, pulls back so he could kiss her on the forehead then he puts his head back against hers and spoke again. "I love you Sara."

She slips her fingers through his, looked down at their wedding bands and replied. "I love you too Grissom."

He squeezed her hand and they just sat there in each other's arms with their family/friends around them, thankful for finding each other again and the good things the first year had brought them. It wasn't all easy and they had to go through some difficult times to get here but they made it and planned on continuing to live their lives on how it was meant to be, forever in love and happily married.

* * *

AN: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't twist and turn you to bad. If you are feeling a little sad it's over well you don't have to be because like I said last chapter a sequel is being written. I hadn't planned on it when I started writing this or when I started posting but you guys made it possible especially when I was getting positive reviews about Aubrey and Thomas, so Thank you. Please review.

***The sequel will deal with trying to get Thomas and Aubrey to the altar, will it happen? Or will their past, mess with their future? Also there is a discussion about a new Grissom baby. Will that happen?**** If your interested be on the look out, I can't tell you when I'll start posting but I can assure you it will be soon.

Once again, I thank you all.


End file.
